Aveu du StBernard, la panique du Berger Allemand
by McCartneyQc
Summary: Le raiting change pour le chapitre 13, il est M - Beckett va devoir suivre les ordres
1. Chapter 1

Bip.

Une porte d'ascenseur s'ouvre sur un homme en sueur. Il semble perdu, regarde à droite et à gauche. Il commence à se diriger vers la droite mais s'arrête et s'avance vers le poste des infirmières.

'Quelqu'un sait où je pourrais trouver Kate Beckett ?'

Les infirmières le regardent mais restent silencieuse. L'homme semble devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Il arrête un docteur qui passe à ses côtés.

'Je cherche le détective Katherine Beckett… elle, elle a été amenée par hélicoptère il n'a pas si longtemps… Blessure au thorax…'

Le médecin le regarde quelque peu surpris, et avec un sourire froid lui répond :

'Vous êtes à la maternité Monsieur, les urgences sont au 3e étage'

L'homme lève les yeux vers l'ascenseur et remarque qu'il est au 4e étage. Les urgence sont un étage plus bas. C'est alors que Richard Castle remarque les escaliers et sans attendre il court vers ces derniers. Il a deux paliers à descendre avant d'arriver au urgence, mais arrivé au premier, il perd pied et son genou droite heurte violemment les escaliers en métal. Castle grimace, mais se remet debout et reprend sa course. Le liquide chaud qui commence à lui couler le long de la jambe, ne semble pas le déranger le moins du monde. Il ouvre la porte qui le sépare des Urgences. Le brouhaha, était insupportable, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. Il se dirige vers le poste d'information.

'Katherine Beckett s'il vous plait'

Mais toutes les infirmières semblent trop occupées. Il se retourna pour essayer de voir un ou deux visages connus. Quand il se heurte à une infirmière.

'Désolé Madame, où pourrais-je avoir des nouvelles du Détective Beckett ?'

Elle ouvre la bouche, mais remarque la jambe de Castle.

'Monsieur vous êtes blessé ?'

Elle s'approche encore plus, mais Castle se recule.

'…Non, non…'

'Monsieur Il faut soigner votre blessure'

Castle commence à devenir quelque peu agressif tout en continuant à dire non de plus en plus fort.

'Castle ?'

Il sursaute, mais se retourne vers la voix. Lanie. Il claudique jusqu'à elle.

'Castle, que s'est-il passé ?'

'Hein?'

Lanie lui indique sa jambe blessée.

'Rien, rien… Des nouvelles de Beckett ?'

Le regard de Castle se porte sur les autres sièges qui étaient occupé par Esposito, Ryan, Jenny et Jim Beckett. Il en manque un.

'Non, Rick, elle est toujours en salle d'opération' répond Jim.

Les épaules de Castle semblent s'affaisser. Lanie et Jim l'amènent vers une chaise, quand tout a coup Castle se rappelle de la personne manquante. Josh.

'Où est Josh ?'

Lanie lève un sourcil, qui semble dire : Tu rigoles toi ?. Papa Beckett lui soulève ses épaules, Esposito et Ryan regardent le sol, juste Jenny soutient le regard de Castle, avec un petit sourire compatissant.

'Bordel, c'est bien à cet hôpital qu'il travaille ?' demande Castle à Lanie.

'Il n'est pas de garde…'

Rick se dirige avec difficulté vers le poste d'infirmière. Arrivé devant, il en trouve une au téléphone.

'…Mon amour, arrête de me dire ça je travaille là…'

Castle arrache le téléphone des mains de l'infirmière et raccroche le téléphone.

'Aie !'

'J'ai besoin d'un renseignement…'

'Vous auriez pu attendre que j'ai fini, non ?'

Le regard de Castle devient plus sombre, elle baise ses yeux.

'J'aimerais avoir le numéro où rejoindre Josh Davidson, le docteur Davidson…'

'Et vous êtes ?'

Zut.

Il n'a pas pensé à ça. Il se tourne vers le groupe, repère Esposito.

'ESPOSITO'

Le détective semble voler jusqu'à Castle.

'Oui bro ?'

'Demande à la madame le téléphone de Josh.'

Esposito sort sa badge et le place sous le nez de la pauvre infirmière qui, les mains tremblantes, donne le fameux numéro à Esposito. Castle n'attend même pas que le détective lui tende, il lui arrache des mains, et s'éloigne quelque peu. Il prend son iPhone, et compose le numéro de l'homme qui s'était toujours promis de détester.

'Davidson '

Castle se racle la gorge, et d'une voix morne lui dit :

'Josh, c'est Castle… Beckett s'est faite tirer dessus… Elle est en salle d'op… Je… je crois que tu devrais venir…'

Seul le silence lui répond.

'Josh ?'

'Oui, oui vieux je suis encore là… Tirer dessus ?'

'C'est pas le moment d'en parler, on est à ton hôpital… Viens vite…'

'Oui… j'arrive… merci'

Castle raccroche et ferme les yeux. D'un main tremblante, il se dégage le front de ses cheveux en sueur. Il vient d'appeler son rival, lui qui venait de déclarer à Beckett qu'il l'aimait. Il venait d'appeler Josh, pour qu'il soit auprès de Beckett. Il remarque les autres le regarder, mais ses pensées sont toujours avec Beckett. Si il avait pu voir la petite lueur avant. Si il avait réagit plus vite. Lanie vient le tirer de ses macabres pensée, et le force à s'asseoir. Les yeux dans le vide, il sent à peine qu'une infirmière vient lui déchirer le pantalon et panser sa blessure au genou

Beckett était entre la vie et la mort.  
>Par sa faute.<br>Par sa lenteur.  
>Par son inexpérience.<br>Je t'aime, il lui avait dit je t'aime.  
>Il avait appelé Josh.<br>Maudit Josh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Castle est toujours dans ses pensées quand le docteur s'approche du groupe. Tout le monde se lève d'un bond, sauf Rick, qui déposa sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Il redoute tellement les réponses du docteur. Jim s'approche et avant de se diriger vers le médecin, qui va lui donner des nouvelles de sa fille, il passe une main sur l'épaule de Castle. Les mots que les deux hommes s'échangent n'arrivent pas aux oreilles de Castle. Mais son regard se porte vers un Josh, tout essoufflé, qui se dirige directement vers lui.

-Castle ?

Richard se lève péniblement pour faire face a Josh. Nerveusement il tend sa main droite au chirurgien qui lui serre. Les deux hommes sont trop nerveux pour remarquer qu'il venait pour la première fois de se serrer la main.

- Des nouvelles de Kate ?

Castle secoue la tête.

- Le docteur est avec son père…

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Castle ouvre la bouche, mais comme sa tête lui tournait de nouveau, il se rassoit. Il lève ses yeux bleu remplis de larmes vers Josh, qui comprend la difficulté de Castle et s'assoit à ses côtés.  
>-C'est au funérailles du capitaine… Elle était debout… quand…<p>

Il ne put continuer, car déjà Jim revenait vers eux. Il s'arrête juste devant Castle et le regarde directement dans les yeux, sans un regard pour Josh, le véritable copain de sa fille.

-Elle est en salle de réveil, le doc dit qu'on va pouvoir y aller en groupe de 2, et pas plus que 3 minutes chacun.

Jim semble essayer de capter le regard de Castle, mais ce dernier vient de baisser les yeux. Josh se lève d'un bond et se propose d'y aller avec son beau-père, qui dans un ultime effort essaye d'attraper le regard de Castle. Mais comme ce dernier ne semble pas prêt à aller voir Beckett, Jim se retourne vers Josh et d'un signe de la main le laisse passer devant. Kate était endormie, elle sembla paisible, tranquille. Jim s'approche tranquillement du lit de sa fille chérie. Il a perdu sa femme et il a eu tellement peur de perdre sa fille. Il souhaite tellement tout mettre ça de côté et oublier le tout. Mais il connaît très bien sa fille, pour savoir qu'elle n'abandonne jamais, encore moins maintenant. Quand il prit la main de sa fille entre sa main, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Papa ?

Jim lui sourit.

-Oui Katie… Josh aussi est là…

Josh se rapprocha du lit et lui prit l'autre main.

-Bonjour mon amour…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle essaya de lui sourire, mais elle fronça des sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu te préparais pas à partir au Congo ?

Josh leva ses yeux vers Jim qui nerveusement se passait une main sur le visage.

-Oui, mais Castle a…

Beckett sursauta au nom de Castle et grimaça a cause de la douleur.

-Castle t'a appelé ?

Les yeux de Beckett se refermèrent quelques instants Quand elle les ouvrit, elle regarda Josh assez froidement.

-Tu pourrais me laisser avec mon père… S'il te plait ?

Josh hocha la tête et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie. Il fait un signe de tête à Jim et sortit de la chambre pour, ironiquement, aller rejoindre Castle.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ma puce, nous n'avons que 3 minutes chacun… Et d'autres personnes veulent te voir… tes amis.

-Papa… il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…

-Qui ? Castle ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et il remarqua qu'elle combat très dur pour pas pleurer.

-Oui… et il a appelé Josh… Ça veut dire quoi ?

Jim lui sourit tout en serrant plus fort la main.

-Katie… Castle est un homme très bien… Il a pensé à toi, ne lui en veux pas.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur le docteur.

-Monsieur, juste trois minutes.

Jim se lève, avec la main de sa fille toujours dans la sienne.

-Aies confiance à ton cœur… et en celui de Castle, je t'aime Katie.

-Moi aussi papa…

Jim retourna vers le groupe, qui à sa vue, se leva presque tous, sauf Josh et Castle, qui était assis tous les deux de façon identique. Ils sont tous les deux assis droit sur leurs siège, la jambes droite croisée, et leur menton dans leur main droite. A les voir comme ça ils ressemblent à deux meilleurs amis et non à des rivaux. Esposito et Lanie prirent le deuxième tour, ensuite Ryan et Jenny. Castle resta toujours dans la même position, il semble avoir oublié où il était. Josh est parti chercher des vêtements de rechange car il souhaitait passer la nuit au chevet de Kate. Castle resta deux heures assis, silencieux. Tout le monde était déjà parti depuis longtemps, mais Jim était resté un peu plus au loin. Quand Castle se leva finalement et se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie, Jim le suivit. Richard s'arrêta devant la chambre, il hésita, secoua la tête. Il tremblait de tout son être, il souffrait, ça Jim le voyait bien. Mais quand Castle se retourna pour partir, il tomba nez à nez avec Jim Beckett.

-Vas-y mon gars… lance-toi.

Castle ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers la porte de la chambre. Et avec un gémissement de douleur, il l'ouvrit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Il resta à l'entrée, nerveux à l'idée d'entrer seul dans la chambre. Il se tourna vers Jim.

-Vous m'accompagnez ?

Jim lui sourit et fit signe d'entrer avec lui mais ne fit que fermer la porte derrière Castle. Il se sentit comme pris au piège. Il se retourna vers la porte, comme pour sortir, mais il se reprit et s'approcha lentement du lit de Beckett. Elle dormait paisiblement, il lui semblait qu'elle rêvait. Castle se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, elles étaient moites. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa une main sur son front, pour la retirer presque qu'aussitôt. Il ne se donnait pas le droit de la toucher. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, au côté de Kate et tendit l'oreille pour l'écouter respirer. Il remarqua assez rapidement qu'il avait mis sa respiration au même rythme que la sienne. Il était incapable de la regarder couchée ainsi dans un lit d'hôpital, il arrêtait pas de penser qui s'il avait été plus rapide, elle ne serait pas là. Mais lui… c'est lui qui aurait dû se retrouver là, pas elle…

-Oh non pas elle !

Il sursauta au son de sa propre voix, secoua la tête, et la posa sur le lit de la jeune femme. Tout son corps glissa de la chaise, il se retrouva donc à genou à côté du lit, la tête près d'elle. Il laissa libre cours à sa frustration en pleurant. Il tendit une main vers le bras de sa partenaire qui reposait sur son ventre et se mit à le caresser.

-Kate ? Kate, je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu… tu… J'aurais dû réagir plus vite… Comprendre plus vite… Mon Dieu… Kate…

Un mouvement dans le lit lui fit lever la tête. Elle n'était pas réveillée mais elle ouvrit la bouche et elle prononça un mot qui déchira le cœur de Castle.

-Josh ?

Castle se releva difficilement, tellement il avait mal, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui avait arraché le cœur, l'avait passé au mixeur et qu'elle lui redonnait en bouillie. Il eut toute la misère au monde pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte. Quand il l'eut finalement à peine refermée, il tomba à genou. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer, tout son corps tremblait de douleur. Elle pensait à Josh, juste Josh. Il eut un point au cœur, il se prit la poitrine et se releva péniblement. Il avait tout rêvé, les regards échangés, les sourires timides, la soirée à L.A. où il avait bien remarqué qu'elle s'était éloigné de lui avec difficulté. Tout ça avait été l'objet de son fantasme. Il resta debout devant la porte de sa chambre, et essaya de remettre son cœur à la bonne place. Il replaça ses cheveux et, avec le peu de fierté qui lui restait, se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Il était heureux de ne pas croiser Jim Beckett, il aurait été incapable de lui parler. Mais dans le parking de l'hôpital, il rencontra pire. Josh.

-Castle ?

Il continua à marcher comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu mais Josh lui l'avait bien vu.

-Castle ?

Il courut vers Castle et s'arrêta devant lui, tout sourire. Castle eut juste une envie, lui faire ravaler son sourire, mais il essaya d'en esquisser un. Ça ressemblait plus à une grimace et Josh le remarqua et paniqua un peu.

-Kate va bien ?

Castle resta impassible, ce qui lui restait de cœur se glaça encore un peu plus. Et c'est avec une voix encore plus glaciale qu'il répliqua :

-Elle te demande justement…

Et sur ce, Castle se dirigea vers sa voiture. Assis derrière son volant, il se mit à le frapper violemment et à hurler sa douleur. Au même moment Kate se réveilla d'un coup, elle avait ouvert les yeux à l'instant même moment où Castle hurlait dans sa voiture. Comme connectée à sa douleur, elle murmura :

-Castle ?

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle vit que ce n'était que Josh.

-Mon bébé ça va ?

Elle grimaça au mot 'bébé', elle avait toujours trouvé ça ridicule comme surnom, mais comme toujours elle le laissa faire. Il déposa son sac sur la chaise ou quelques minutes plus tôt Castle était encore assis, il s'approcha de sa compagne et l'embrassa.

-Oui ça va assez bien, une petite douleur à la poitrine m'a réveillé.

Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais eut une grimace de douleur, alors Josh, le plus délicatement possible l'aida à s'asseoir. Il était heureux, amoureux, et content mais il remarqua son air songeur.

-Kate, ça va ?

-Tu étais ici, il y a 5 minutes ?

-Non c'était Castle… Pourquoi ?

Beckett sursauta et ferma les yeux. La personne qui lui caressait le bras était Castle. Et elle avait cru que c'était Josh. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle avait appelé Josh. Son cœur se serra et elle sut que ce n'était pas à cause de sa blessure. Il lui avait dit : Je t'aime, et lorsqu'il avait été seul avec elle, cette dernière l'avait pris pour Josh. Elle eut envie de hurler à cette grosse erreur. Comment elle avait pu croire que c'était Josh ? Castle avait les mains plus grosses que les siennes. Elle connaissait les mains de Josh, et elles ne lui avaient jamais fait l'effet comme celles de Castle un peu plus tôt. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle pleurait maintenant en silence. Josh s'était assis sur le lit et lui caressait le visage.

-Arrête Josh !

Il continuait pensant qu'elle était trop orgueilleuse pour pleurer devant lui.

-Mon bébé, c'est pas grave, tu peux te laisser aller devant moi tu sais…

-Non…

-Pourquoi ?

Beckett recula le visage pour arrêter cette torture.

-Tu n'es pas Castle, murmura-t-elle.

Josh sursauta violemment, il se leva d'un bond.

-J'ai bien compris ?

-Je crois, oui.

-Qu'est-ce que Castle vient faire ici…

Kate prit une grande respiration.

-Je n'ai pas de honte de pleurer devant lui…

-Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas Josh, à toi de me le dire…

Josh s'éloigna du lit et prit son sac.

-Tu pars comme ça ?

Il se retourna vers Kate.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je te laisse te reposer cette nuit, tu auras sûrement l'esprit plus clair demain…

-Tu crois ?

-Oui… Bonne nuit Kate.

En sortant de la chambre, il prit son portable et chercha la liste des appels entrants. Il cliqua sur le dernier numéro reçu. Son cœur se serra quand il entendit la personne répondre.

-Castle ? C'est Josh… Kate te demande !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Castle raccrocha, il posa son téléphone sur le tableau de bord de sa voiture. Il n'avait pas quitté le parking de l'hôpital. Il n'eut aucune réaction mais un mouvement à sa gauche lui fit lever les yeux. Il vit Josh sortir de l'hôpital avec son sac sur l'épaule. Il crut sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, il eut une envie folle de sortir en courant et d'aller rejoindre Beckett. Mais sa tête le supplia de résister, elle lui avait fait mal au plus profond de son être. Elle voulait sûrement le voir pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait un copain donc qu'elle n'était pas disponible pour lui. Trop tard mec, tu es un an en retard. Il regarda l'heure, il était 23h46. Il posa sa tête sur le volant, combattant en lui-même. Devait-il oui ou non aller la voir ? Il ferma les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure durant le combat de 12 rounds que se livraient son cœur et sa tête. Finalement, comme toujours, son cœur gagna par K.O. sur sa tête. Il la releva, essuya du revers de la main le sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre, il était 2h31. Le combat avait été long et pénible. Il sortit fébrilement de la voiture et se dirigea vers ce qu'il souhaitait, son avenir. Personne dans l'hôpital ne l'arrêta et ainsi il se retrouva plus vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité devant la porte de la jeune femme. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa tenue, il était toujours vêtu de sa tenue noire sauf la cravate qu'il avait laissé à bord de son véhicule. Elle avait été tordue, mâchée et crachée avec force. Et d'une main bizarrement assurée il entra pour la seconde fois dans la chambre. Et comme la première fois, elle dormait, il s'approcha tranquillement et s'assit sur la fameuse chaise, qui a été témoin de beaucoup d'émotions en une seule journée. Kate était tellement belle, elle avait un demi sourire et semblait paisible. Pour la première fois depuis que Castle la connaissait, il la trouvait en paix. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, même au delà du mot belle. Il se promit à cet instant d'inventer un mot, juste un pour d'écrire sa beauté. Il sourit pour la première fois de la journée et se cala sur le fauteuil, il s'endormit en essayant justement de trouver le mot pour la définir. Il se réveilla courbaturé par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

-Bro ?

Toujours ensommeillé, il remarqua la présence d'Esposito.

-Esposito ?

-Tu as passé la nuit ici ?

-Une partie de la nuit, oui.

Et quand l'écrivain se leva péniblement, il remarqua le petit sourire narquois du détective Javier Esposito. Il se passa rapidement les mains dans les cheveux pour les remettre en ordre au moment où son cerveau venait de comprendre ce qui faisait sourire son ami.

-Hey, il n'a rien d'autre à dire, j'ai dormi sur la chaise et Beckett dans le lit.

-Mais j'ai rien dit moi.

-Pas besoin, tout ton visage dit autre chose…

Esposito arrêta de sourire et regarda le corps alité.

-Du nouveau ?

-Je ne sais rien, elle dormait quand je suis revenu…

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune femme endormie. Elle était pour un, son amie et sa patronne, pour l'autre elle était toute sa raison d'être et sa partenaire. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans leurs contemplations quand une voix les sortit de leur silence.

-Personne a pensé à m'apporter un café ?

Son visage était marqué par la douleur mais elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et un regard insistant vers Castle.

- Je ne crois pas qu'un café soit recommandé ici et c'est pas moi le distributeur, c'est lui, dit Esposito en pointant Castle du menton.

Ce dernier évita de regarder Beckett en face mais leva les épaules.

-Le café de l'hôpital est infect… je vais t'en apporter un quand tu iras mieux.

La jeune femme chercha par tous les moyens d'attirer le regard de Castle dans le sien. Mais les yeux bleus de Castle regardaient partout sauf dans sa direction. Esposito remarqua le manège de ses deux amis, il eut mal pour Castle. Mais aussi pour Beckett, qui se donnait beaucoup de mal pour attraper, juste un instant le regard de son partenaire. Ces deux-là se déchiraient depuis le premier jour, ça n'avait échappé à personne, même pas au capitaine Montgomery. A la pensée de son ancien Capitaine, Esposito ferma quelque peu les yeux mais se rappela le but de sa visite matinale.

- Becks ! C'est aujourd'hui qu' on rencontre le nouveau capitaine.

A cette phrase, Beckett arrêta de chercher le regard de Castle et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Esposito. Toute la douleur était là, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Roy Montgomery était bien mort.

- Euh, je voulais te dire que Ryan et moi allons revenir te faire un compte rendu détaillé en fin de journée.

Il essaya de lui sourire et elle lui répondit du mieux qu'elle put.

- Vas-y go, mais n'oublie aucun détail.

Esposito se dirigea vers la sortie quand Castle l'interpella.

- Attends-moi, je suis meilleur que vous pour les détails dramatiques…

Castle plongea finalement ses yeux dans ceux de sa partenaire. Elle fut surprise par ce regard neutre, elle lui sourit timidement et elle fut blessée lorsqu'il ne répondit pas à son sourire.

- Je reviendrai avec les autres… à ce soir.

Après un dernier regard, il se retourna vivement vers Esposito et sortit de la pièce. Les deux hommes marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la voiture d'Esposito. Tous les deux assis, l'espagnol se retourna vers Castle.

-Pourquoi Castle ?

Castle le regarda, surpris.

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

Esposito prit une grande respiration. L'an passé quand Castle avait annoncé son départ, il savait bien que c'était à cause de Beckett et Demming. Il avait eu le courage de le faire remarquer à Beckett que Castle partait sûrement car il ne supportait pas de la voir avec un autre. Mais avec Castle c'était différent, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de conversation sérieuse avec lui. Et il avait peur de le blesser encore plus. C'était tellement évident que ces deux-là s'aimaient comme des fous.

-Pourquoi, tu n'as pas dis à Beckett le fond de ta pensée ?

-Et c'est quoi ma pensée ?

-Que tu l'aimes…

Castle éclata de rire mais il sonnait faux aux oreilles des deux hommes. Castle redevient sérieux.

-Je lui ai dit Bro…

-Et ?

-… Et ? Il y a Josh…

-Je ne crois pas…

-… Crois-moi… Il y a Josh !

Le trajet se déroula en silence, ils retrouvèrent Ryan à l'entrée du 12th district où cette nouvelle journée était annonciatrice de grands changements dans leurs vies. Ils allaient aujourd'hui rencontrer leur nouveau capitaine. Les trois hommes prirent l'ascenseur, ils étaient tous les trois conscients qu'il leurs manquait un membre dans leurs équipe. Il leurs manquait l'âme du groupe, il leur manquait Beckett. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années, avec l'air sévère, assez jolie, mais qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

-Vous êtes, je suppose, Esposito, Ryan… et l'écrivain ?

Une bulle de roman sembla passer dans le cerveau de Castle ou tout simplement était-ce parce qu'il était nerveux. Et tout le monde savait que quand Castle était nerveux, il pouvait dire des niaiseries. Et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception.

- Oui les trois mousquetaire, Porthos, Aramis, moi je suis d'Artagan. Il ne manque plus qu'Athos qui est à l'hôpital.

Esposito et Ryan se raidirent, contrairement à Castle. Ils avaient deviné que la femme qui se trouvait devant eux était le nouveau capitaine.


	5. Chapter 5

-Belle tentative d'humour monsieur Castle… mais pas le moment. Vous êtes en retard, je n'ai aucune envie de refaire le même discours. Mais comme je voulais vous voir spécialement Castle, je vous prie de me suivre dans mon bureau.

-Vous voulez me voir moi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, vous trois !

Ryan essaya de cacher son sourire du mieux qu'il put mais il reçut quand même une petite tape sur l'épaule. Un cadeau d'Esposito qui se dirigeait déjà vers le bureau. Castle marcha en dernier, regardant le bureau de Beckett vide bien sûr. Devait-il vraiment être ici sans elle ? C'était quand même elle sa muse, c'était elle qu'il devait suivre, même s'il savait faire partie de l'équipe entière. Il se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise de se trouver ici sans sa partenaire. Il ne put se poser la question trop longtemps car à peine fut-il entré dans le bureau du capitaine que celle-ci s'adressa directement à lui.

-Monsieur Castle, j'ai eu vent de votre contrat avec l'ancien capitaine…

-Capitaine Roy Montgomery, coupa Esposito d'un ton sec.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du détective.

-Oui mais ne m'interrompez jamais…

Esposito ouvrit la bouche mais elle le fit taire d'un regard assez froid.

-Quand j'aurai fini avec Monsieur Castle, ça sera à votre tour de parler, pour l'instant je vous prie de vous taire.

Castle jeta un regard nerveux à Esposito, et serra les mâchoires. Personne n'avait vraiment parlé comme ça à personne au poste, sûrement pas Montgomery.

-Bon, comme je disais, je ne suis pas d'accord avec cet accord mais on m'a dit que je devais vous supporter. Mais je sais aussi que c'est le détective Beckett que vous suivez, donc je vous demanderais de quitter le poste jusqu'au retour du détective Beckett…

Castle ouvrit la bouche surpris. Il jeta un regard vers Esposito et Ryan qui semblèrent tout aussi surpris que lui.

-Ne cherchez pas appui des deux autres, c'est à vous que je m'adresse. L'héroïne de vos romans est bien le détective Beckett ?

-Euh, je… je m'inspire d'elle oui !

Tout le monde était trop sur le choc pour remarquer que Castle semblait anéanti. En plus de voir Beckett sur un lit d'hôpital, il devait quitter ses amis.

-Je ne vois pas le détective Beckett donc jusqu'à son retour, je ne veux pas vous voir ici. Est-ce clair ?

Castle resta là, les bras le long de son corps, le visage pâle, la bouche ouverte. Il n'était pas habitué à de telles situations, alors il était totalement figé sur place. Normalement c'est lui qui réussissait à clouer le bec des autres, jamais le contraire. Et là, cette femme d'une quarantaine d'années venait de lui de lui faire fermer son clapet et avec aplomb. Elle l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette.

-Mais… je…

-Assez !

Elle lui montra la porte de la main mais Castle ne bougea toujours pas, tandis que Ryan et Esposito n'étaient pas encore remis de leurs surprises.

-Dois-je appeler la sécurité Monsieur Castle ?

Castle secoua la tête et comme un zombie sortit du bureau. Il jeta un regard vers ses deux amis, qui semblèrent se faire sermonner pour leur supérieur. Il se dirigea sans vraiment le savoir vers l'ascenseur. Il était comme un automate, sans pensée, sans battement de cœur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sans vraiment savoir, il appela un taxi et se rendit à l'hôpital. Une force le porta jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Kate, à nouveau. Des voix lui parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles, mais sans savoir pourquoi, sans frapper il entra dans la chambre.

-Rick, s'écria Jim, heureux.

Castle sourit au père de sa partenaire et plongea son regard dans celui de Kate, qui était assise sur la petite chaise au côté du lit.

-J'ai été remercié.

Kate leva un sourcil, interrogatif.

-Comment ça remercié ?

-Selon madame, je ne suis autorisé à être au poste que pour te suivre. Donc n'étant pas là, je ne dois pas y être non plus…

-Madame ?

Castle se dirigea vers le lit, et s'y assit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été si proches. Castle s'en raidit quelque peu, il n'avait pas pensé à la proximité quand il s'était assit sur le lit. Et il pouvait presque toucher Kate et c'était un peu trop tôt pour lui. Il ne s'était pas encore pardonné d'avoir été tout simplement lui-même au cimetière et non un super héros capable d'arrêter la balle qui avait blessé Kate.

-Castle ? Quelle madame ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et son regard alternait entre la jeune femme et son père.

-Le nouveau capitaine

Kate posa sa main sur le genou de Castle, ce qui le fit se raidir encore plus. Pas à cause de sa honte mais parce qu'il avait ressentit une vague de plaisir dans son ventre. Alors il se tassa un peu sur le lit, pour ne plus avoir de contact physique. La jeune femme quant à elle le prit pour un refus de proximité. Elle sera le poing et le déposa sur ses jambes.

-Le… le nouveau capitaine est une femme ?

-Oui et elle n'a pas l'air commode.

Jim lui n'avait perdu aucun échange entre les deux, leurs silences étaient plus parlants que leurs paroles. Leurs corps étaient attirés comme des aimants mais leurs têtes semblèrent se refuser l'une à l'autre. Mais il avait remarqué un changement dans sa fille, elle semblait vouloir attirer l'attention de Castle, mais lui se le refusait. Il refusait de voir les signes pourtant si évidents. Sa fille ne se cachait même plus. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa fille et Castle continuaient de parler du nouveau capitaine.

-… Pourtant ce n'était pas juste ça l'accord.

Castle ne put répondre car la porte s'ouvrit sur Josh, qui se figea à la vue de Castle près de Kate tandis que l'écrivain poussa un soupir à la vue de Josh. Il entra quand même, la tête haute.

-Monsieur Beckett… Castle.

Il s'approcha de sa compagne et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le regard de Castle était cloué sur le couple. Le couple, quant à lui, avait le regard posé sur Castle mais Rick ne remarqua que le regard victorieux de Josh tandis que le regard de la jeune femme semblait le supplier de faire quelque chose. Mais Castle se leva d'un bond, et avec un sourire tremblant dit au revoir à tout le monde. Quand il sortit, il se surprit de penser que son cœur souffrait, mais moins qu'hier. Il souhaitait vite d'être guéri de Beckett mais une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. C'était Jim Beckett.

-N'abandonne pas mon garçon.

-Je n'ai plus la force de me battre…

-Tu t'es battu pour elle ? Vraiment ?

L'écrivain ne sut quoi répondre. Non il ne s'était jamais battu pour personne. Il ne croyait pas à ça. L'amour ne pouvait pas être juste ça, devoir se battre pour avoir la personne qu'on aime. Jim remarqua son silence.

-Elle n'a vécu depuis 12 ans que pour trouver les responsables de la mort de sa mère. Elle mérite qu'on se batte pour elle non ? Qu'on se batte pour lui montrer que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse… Tu en penses quoi ? Elle a besoin d'une personne assez solide pour elle… Elle besoin qu'on lui montre à se fier à son cœur… Et je connais ma fille, son cœur est à toi… Mais bats-toi pour lui montrer qu'il t'appartient.


	6. Chapter 6

La semaine et demie passa relativement lentement. Castle était resté chez lui de peur de rencontrer Josh de nouveau. Il s'était avancé quelque peu dans son dernier roman mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il avait fait la paix avec les évènements du cimetière, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Mais son cœur était constamment serré, la seule chose qu'il regrettait était d'avoir dit ses sentiments à Kate. Maintenant tout allait changer et en plus il y avait le nouveau capitaine. Esposito venait souvent voir Castle dans la soirée, il lui donnait des nouvelles de sa partenaire et lui parlait du nouveau capitaine. Elle était stricte mais elle était bonne. Mais il spécifiait qu'elle n'était pas Montgomery. Castle sourit toujours à la comparaison, ça allait prendre un bout de temps avant que le capitaine Montgomery ne soit moins présent dans leurs têtes.

Pour la jeune femme, la semaine et demie passa encore plus lentement. Elle avait une envie folle de quitter l'hôpital, Josh venait tous les jours mais son blabla continuel commençait à lui taper royalement sur les nerfs. Il faut dire que le manque de Castle lui pesait beaucoup. Et quand on passe proche de la mort, comme elle, ses valeurs changent quelque peu de priorités. On se rend compte qu'on n'a plus le temps de tirer les affaires importantes en longueur. Et Castle lui manquait, énormément. Son blabla continuel ne la dérangeait pas du tout, mais elle était consciente aussi que plus rien ne serait pareil entre eux. Elle allait devoir faire quelque chose mais plus elle regardait Josh, plus elle trouvait ça compliqué. Elle ne trouvait pas ça correct de s'expliquer avec Josh à l'hôpital. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait lui parler de Richard Castle, elle doutait qu'il avait des questions à poser, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante de ne pas en parler ici, avec son père toujours présent. Esposito passait deux fois par jour. Le matin pour lui donner des nouvelles de Castle et le soir avec Ryan pour leur compte rendu d'Hitler capitaine. C'était le surnom que Kate avait donné au nouveau capitaine après avoir écouté Esposito et Ryan.

Pour Jim Beckett, la semaine et demie avait passé trop vite. Sa fille ne tenait plus en place, et il voyait bien qu'elle ne pensait qu'à retourner travailler, et à Castle. Il comprenait le pauvre homme de n'être pas venu de la semaine, lui aussi trouvait Josh un peu pesant. Mais il devait avouer que Josh aimait sincèrement sa fille, même s'il voyait bien que sa fille ne le lui rendait pas. Il regardait Josh et il sentait que le pauvre bourge se doutait bien que ce n'était pas partagé, mais l'espoir fait vivre les hommes. Quand la jeune femme se leva pour quitter la chambre et rentrer chez elle, il se doutait bien que sa fille serait au 12th district dès le lendemain matin. Et comme de raison c'est ainsi que cela se passa.

Elle était assise dans sa voiture et fébrilement elle composa un numéro qu'elle n'avait pas composé depuis presque 2 semaines. Une voix endormie lui répondit, elle regarda l'heure. 6h17.

- Castle ?

- Beckett ?

Elle sourit, elle ne l'avait pas entendu dire son nom depuis si longtemps, une éternité.

- Je retourne au poste aujourd'hui, et comme moi je suis de retour, toi aussi…

- …

- Castle ?

- Oui, oui désolé, je me suis couché assez tard…Oui, ok, on se rejoint au 12th.

Beckett se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.

- Je... je peux venir te chercher si tu veux ?

- Non, non... merci, on se rejoint la bas, avec le café de madame.

Castle raccrocha et s'assit sur son lit. Il essaya de mettre sa poker face, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Il s'habilla plus lentement que d'habitude car il savait que la journée allait être assez pénible. Il allait devoir travailler de nouveau au côté de sa partenaire et cela le rendait nerveux. Mais il était capable de faire face à la situation et d'aborder le sujet difficile. Tout le monde était encore couché, alors il sortit sans bruit. Le trajet du taxi lui sembla plus court que d'habitude, le petit kiosque de café était par contre toujours là.

- Monsieur l'écrivain, comme toujours ?

- Oui, merci Monsieur café…

Il prit les deux cafés et se dirigea vers la porte du 12th district. La routine allait recommencer, mais avec une nouvelle atmosphère, un nouveau patron. L'ascenseur arriva assez vite, il était vide. Il entra et appuya sur le bouton 4, quand une main, vint empêcher les portes de se refermer. Kate entra à son tour, Castle se raidit quelque peu, il ne s'était pas préparé à la voir si tôt. Elle lui lança un magnifique sourire, il semblait hypnotisé mais répondit pas à son sourire. Elle se plaça devant lui, dos aux portes de l'ascenseur.

- Bonjour.

- Allô ?

Il lui tendit son café, sans la regarder.

- Prêt pour l'affrontement avec le nouveau Capitaine ?

- Castle ?

Il se résolut à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Castle, je n'ai pas rêvé les mots que tu m'as dits ce jour-là ?

Castle leva un sourcil, surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à un affrontement si tôt.

- J'ai dit tellement de choses, tu sais, je ne me rappelle pas de tout…

- Rick ! Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Il était piégé. Devait-il lui mentir ? Il ne mentait jamais, de toute façon il n'était pas bon dans le mensonge.

- Non tu n'as pas rêvé… Mais tu sais…

- Non arrête, sinon je vais perdre le courage de dire ce que je veux te dire… Je… je te demande d'être patient d'accord ?

Patient ? Il patientait depuis 3 ans, une bouffée de colère monta en lui mais redescendit aussi vite. Elle avait dit d'être patient, ce n'était pas un oui, mais ce n'était surtout pas un non. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais les portes s'ouvrirent sur le nouveau capitaine, qui semblait toujours être devant l'ascenseur.

- Vous voilà… Dans mon bureau vous deux.

Kate, qui s'était retournée, se raidit tout de suite. Mais le capitaine était déjà partie vers son bureau, alors la jeune femme la suivit, Castle encore et toujours derrière elle. Mais il eut le temps de déposer une main sur son bras. Quand elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, d'un signe de tête il lui répondit : Oui je vais attendre. La jeune femme lui sourit rapidement et cette fois-ci Castle lui répondit. Elle ne lui avait pas dit non, il était plus léger tout à coup.


	7. Chapter 7

Le capitaine leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Castle et Beckett s'assirent en même temps, au même rythme, ce qui fit sourire quelque peu le capitaine. Elle avait bien sûr attendu parler de ce duo de choc. Jamais personne ne parlait de Beckett sans parler de Castle et même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle les trouvait mignons mais elle ne voulait pas avoir supporter la présence de Castle.

-Enchantée détective Beckett, un rebonjour Monsieur Castle.

Encore une fois, les partenaires hochèrent la tête en même temps, L'écrivain sembla totalement perdu alors que la policière était quant à elle aussi froide qu'une journée d'hiver en Sibérie. Elle sembla être maître d'elle-même, si ce n'était que son corps la trahissait. Elle était un peu trop penchée vers Castle, signe qu'elle cherchait un soutien physique de la part de son partenaire. Une relation comme eux était nuisible dans un environnement comme ici. Mais elle se promit d'en faire part plus tard.

-Je suis le capitaine Ellen McFly, je comprends la situation mais nous devons vite nous remettre au travail. En ce qui vous concerne détective Beckett, durant quelques temps, je veux vous voir faire de la paperasse…

-Madame je sui…

Ellen leva une main pour faire taire la jeune femme.

-J'ai déjà expliqué que je n'aime pas que l'on me coupe la parole à vos collègues et je crois avoir attendu qu'ils venaient vous faire un compte rendu de chaque journée, donc vous connaissez déjà un peu comment je fonctionne.

Kate jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rick, qui la regarda avec une moue d'enfant battu. Il n'osait rien dire, de peur de se faire mettre de nouveau à la porte, alors il se contenta d'être silencieux.

-Bien madame.

-Je veux vous voir dans les bureaux pendant quelques temps. Vous avez été blessée et comme vous avez refusé de vous reposer, je ne veux pas prendre de risque en vous envoyant sur le terrain. Vous allez rester calme, ici avec… d'Artagnan c'est ça ?

Castle ouvrit la bouche totalement surpris Lui qui souhaitait passer inaperçu, c'était manqué. Il baissa la tête tandis que Beckett lui jeta un regard qui sembla lui dire : Qu'as-tu fait encore ? Comme Castle ne releva pas la tête, le capitaine reprit la parole.

-Il y a beaucoup de dossiers à revoir, vous vous assurerez que tout y est en ordre et que rien ne manque. Un si petit travail pour un duo aussi performant, c'est du pain béni. Vous pouvez disposez.

Castle sauta littéralement de sa chaise comme si tout a coup elle était devenue brûlante. Beckett elle se leva plus lentement, le regard encré dans celui du capitaine, comme pour la mettre au défi. Mais Ellen ne se déroba pas du regard. Castle attendit Beckett près de la porte, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre. Juste avant que la détective ne passe la porte, le capitaine l'interpella.

-Détective Beckett ?

Kate ne se retourna pas.

-Oui madame ?

-Bon retour parmi nous.

Elle se retourna vers le capitaine, qui lui sourit franchement.

-Merci. Allez viens d'Artagnan…

Ellen rit tandis que Castle resta figé sur place. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait en attendre parler encore longtemps des trois mousquetaires. Il ne pouvait rien faire, quand il était nerveux il disait tellement de choses qu'il, en temps normal, n'aurait jamais oser dire.

-Castle !

Kate était déjà arrivée devant la porte des archives. Quand l'écrivain lui jeta un regard, elle entra dans la pièce, alors Castle se mit à trottiner jusqu'à elle. La pièce était énorme, elle semblait ne jamais finir. Alors comme de bons petits soldats, ils prirent chacun une boîte et s'installèrent à une table. L'atmosphère était relativement confortable mais silencieuse. Rick voyait bien que sa partenaire bouillait de retourner sur le terrain et surtout de recommencer d'enquêter sur le dossier de sa mère. Le silence commençait à devenir trop lourd pour l'écrivain , alors il fit ce qu'il sait mieux faire : des niaiseries.

-Oh non !

Effet réussit, Kate leva les yeux du dossier sur lequel elle travaillait.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai le dossier du tueur à la mop.

La jeune femme se leva et se retrouva derrière son partenaire, se pencha sur son épaule, pour regarder la photo qu'il tenait dans la main. Effectivement la photo démontrait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, mort, étouffé avec une mop. Castle tourna légèrement sa tête vers elle, avec un magnifique sourire. Son odeur lui arriva au nez, elle aimait tellement son odeur. Ses yeux étaient tellement beaux en cet instant, il s'amusait trop, comme un vrai gamin. Mais elle aimait cette légèreté. Elle aimait quand il arrivait à désamorcer une situation lourde. Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place, mais Castle tourna la photo vers elle, avec un visage faussement traumatisé.

-Il a dû dire des choses pas jolies jolies… Et quelqu'un lui a un peu trop nettoyé la langue.

La détective leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire et au plus profond de son cœur elle avait envie d'hurler un gros merci à Castle, un merci pour être lui-même. Alors avec un clin d'œil, l'écrivain remit la photo dans le dossier, le ferma et avec une voix théâtrale :

-Dossier lavé, euh dossier fermé…

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme rit, entraînant Castle dans son rire. Ils furent interrompus par Ryan qui entra dans la salle aux archives.

-Si j'avais su que c'était si amusant faire de la paperasse, je m'y serais mis plus tôt.

Castle et Beckett se tournèrent vers Ryan, Rick lui faisant signe de prendre place avec eux.

-Il y a toujours une place pour toi tu sais…

-Non merci… Je voulais te rappeler que c'était pour ce soir… ma soirée.

-Ta soirée ?

Ryan regarda sa patronne, un peu gêné, et rapporta son attention vers son ami.

-Ma soirée… mon enterrement de vie de garçon.

-Oh c'est vrai… à 21h c'est ça ?

- Oui Esposito passera chercher Beckett et viendra venir te prendre ensuite.

Rick jeta un regard vers Kate.

-Tu viens ?

Kate jeta son regard dans les yeux bleus de Rick.

- Cela pose un problème que je vienne ?

- Euh… ben… tu sais, dans les enterrements de ce genre… Ben tu sais…

- Non dis-moi.

- Beckett, on va sûrement aller voir des danseuses…

- Et je n'ai rien contre les danseuses…

L'écrivain ouvrit grand les yeux mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir au regard narquois de sa partenaire que Ryan lui tapa sur l'épaule. Ce qui arracha une grimace de douleur à Castle.

- Mon cher d'Artagnan, une soirée sans Athos, n'est pas une soirée.

Sur ce Ryan sortit de la pièce en criant de ne pas oublier l'heure de la soirée.


	8. Chapter 8

Ils avaient prévu d'aller chercher Castle en dernier et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ce dernier les attendit déjà à l'extérieur de son bâtiment. Lorsque la voiture d'Esposito s'approcha et que l'écrivain se trouva illuminé par les phares, il en profita pour prendre un air faussement froissé et pointa sa montre faisant mine de démontrer qu'il les attendait depuis un bon moment déjà. Ensuite, il écarta les bras et souleva son veston voulant leur faire remarquer à quel point il était élégant pour l'occasion. Après tout, Castle ne manquait jamais une occasion de les faire rire.

Lanie, qui était assise à l'avant du côté passager, sortit et sifflota Castle. A sa vue il parut surpris.

-Une deuxième fille à notre soirée ?

-Mon cher Castle, les parties ne sont jamais les mêmes sans notre présence… nous ne sommes pas n'importe quelles filles !

-C'est vrai, nous sommes beaucoup plus sages quand vous n'y êtes pas, lui répondit l'écrivain en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en s'avançant vers la voiture.

Tout naturellement, Lanie prit place à l'arrière avec Beckett, qui avait suivi la scène sans toutefois tout entendre. Rick s'installa aux côtés de Javier et se retourna aussitôt vers l'arrière pour siffler les deux femmes qui étaient maintenant assises côte à côte.

-Mesdames, wow, vous ressemblez toutes les deux à Catherine Tramell… vous savez l'héroïne dans Basic Instinct. Vous avez même l'air plus sex…

Première bévue. Rick s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il allait dire plus sexy que Sharon Stone durant la scène d'interrogatoire. Il avait toutefois croisé le regard de Kate, et ce regard lui avait demandé de se taire. Il se retourna donc brusquement vers l'avant, gêné, et leva ses yeux vers le rétroviseur pour croiser indirectement le regard de Beckett. Qu'elle était belle !

Leurs deux regards restèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre l'espace de quelques secondes seulement puisque la jeune femme détourna les yeux rapidement vers son amie, qui avait suivi la scène.

Quant à Esposito, il tapota la cuisse de Castle, pour l'inciter à regarder vers l'avant. Le reste du trajet se déroula aisément, chacun discutant de leur journée.

Ryan les attendait devant le restaurant et il fut heureux de voir la légiste. La présence des deux femmes le touchait beaucoup. Ils avaient décidé de faire une soirée entre amis et Kate et Lanie en faisaient partie.

Leur table était déjà préparée. Il n'y avait aucune chaise, seulement une banquette qui avait l'air drôlement confortable et qui faisait le tour de la table ovale. Ils prirent place. Esposito s'assit et Lanie tout près de lui. Solidarité féminine obligeant, Beckett prit place à la gauche de celle-ci. Castle s'assit ensuite et on laissa la plus grande place à Ryan.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie, les éclats de rire fusaient en abondance. L'espace d'une soirée, ils étaient seulement cinq amis autour d'une table et ils oublièrent les tracas de leur vie quotidienne. Ils oublièrent que rien ne serait plus pareil. Ils oublièrent même pendant un bref laps de temps qu'il manquait une personne importante à leur table et que cette personne était Roy Montgomery.

A la fin du repas, Lanie sortit un appareil photo de son sac à main. Elle le secoua devant le visage de Ryan en lui promettant de prendre des photos compromettantes. La serveuse voyant l'appareil, leur proposa de prendre une photo de groupe.

Le groupe se resserra. Esposito passa son bras derrière Lanie et en profita pour faire le signe des doigts de la paix derrière la tête de Castle. La légiste s'étira pour poser son bras gauche sur l'épaule de l'écrivain et mit sa main droite sur la tête d'Esposito. Beckett, qui était assise au milieu, avait mis ses mains sur la table en faisant mine de se faire passer les menottes et Castle déposa délicatement sa main dans son cou. Sa main paraissait géante sur le cou menu de la jeune femme et ainsi son pouce dériva dans la chevelure de celle-ci.

Ryan avait tout simplement entouré la taille de Beckett.

La serveuse sourit.

-On dit : A LA VIE !

-A LA VIE, crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

La photo prise, tout le monde se replaça à sa place en riant. Castle n'enleva pas directement ses doigts du cou de Beckett. Il laissa plutôt glisser sa main, telle une subtile caresse, jusque sur ses épaules et la retira enfin. L'effet avait été instantané. Un frisson avait traversé le corps entier de Beckett. Durant quelques secondes, elle avait fermé les yeux instinctivement pour savourer cet instant qu'elle s'interdisait pourtant normalement. L'effleurement avait certes été très rapide mais elle sentait encore la chaleur de doigts de Castle. Lanie, qui avait senti le frisson de Kate, la regarda avec un regard interrogatif, auquel la jeune femme lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule.

Départ maintenant pour le deuxième endroit de la soirée. Le groupe avait décidé d'emmener Ryan dans un club de danseuses. Après tout, c'était un enterrement de vie de garçon et présence de filles ou pas, il y avait des incontournables.

Inutile de préciser que l'ambiance qui y régnait était tout à fait différente de celle du restaurant. Tous semblaient pourtant à l'aise. Tous, à l'exception de Castle. C'était peut-être la présence de Kate qui le rendait aussi mal à l'aise. Effectivement, dans cette ambiance festive qui ne s'apparentait nullement à l'ambiance au 12th district, Castle ne voyait plus Beckett avec qui il avait l'habitude des situations excentriques, mais plutôt Kate, la femme qu'il aimait.

Les tables ovales semblant faire la loi ce soir, il avait repris le même ordre qu'au restaurant. Castle proposa de payer la première tournée, ce qui fut accueilli avec plaisir. Les premières danseuses s'activaient déjà, lorsqu'Esposito, en bon garçon d'honneur, se leva pour aller parler à l'une d'entre elles. Il pointa discrètement leur table du regard. Il revint avec un sourire victorieux à leur table.

La danseuse ne tarda pas à suivre et elle se dirigea vers Castle. Celui-ci, pris totalement au dépourvu, leva les bras et mis ses doigts devant son visage. Il se cachait comme le fait une gamine devant un film d'horreur ne voulant pas voir, mais voulant voir quand même un peu, le moment fatidique arrivé. On put toutefois discerner à ses paroles et ses gestes incohérents qu'il n'était pas le bon marié. Tout le monde éclata de rire devant le visage dépité de Castle. Il fit la moue constatant l'hilarité générale, et regarda vers Beckett, qui riait autant que les autres.

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ta première fois que vous venez chez les danseuses ?

Percevant le ton moqueur de Kate, son visage se détendit, enfin.

-La première fois avec des filles oui…

Le groupe s'était promis que Ryan aurait droit à la même torture que tous les futurs mariés. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de compter jusqu'à trois, il se retrouva sur scène, en caleçon, devant une salle comble. Les filles dansaient langoureusement autour de lui, les gens sifflaient et Lanie en profitait pour prendre des photos.

La soirée, qui s'était tellement bien déroulée, tirait maintenant à sa fin. Castle voulut passer aux toilettes avant de partir. Ils se trouvaient au sous-sol, tout au fond d'un corridor sombre et étroit. Castle enregistra visuellement le décor, peut-être que ça pourrait lui servir pour un prochain roman. Il se prit même à penser que le corridor était tellement étroit qu'il faudrait mettre des feux de circulations pour gérer la circulation dans le sens inverse. Et impossible de dépasser par la gauche ! Il était perdu dans ses pensées en s'engageant dans le corridor et n'avait pas vu que Beckett revenait elle aussi des toilettes et était déjà arrivée à mi-chemin du passage.

Leurs corps allaient inévitablement se frôler. Arrivés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Castle se colla le dos au mur et Beckett fit de même. Elle était là, si près et si loin en même temps. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, sentir sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Ils n'avaient pas arrêtés de marcher, mais c'était tout juste. Une tortue aurait gagné la course sur eux. Ou bien, ils n'avaient aucunement ralenti, mais le temps s'était figé là, dans ce couloir obscur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu dire.

Castle avait déposé sa main sur la hanche de Kate. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il évita le contact son corps, cette fois-ci, sur son ventre. Le premier réflexe de la jeune femme avait été de retirer la main de son partenaire, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser glisser sa main dans la sienne. Un moment de tendresse hors du temps. La scène n'avait probablement duré que quelques secondes, mais le contact de leur peau, les avaient ébranlé au plus profond de leur être. Leurs corps s'attiraient tels des aimants. C'était maintenant clair et chacun de ces moments devenaient plus difficile à contrôler pour Kate.

Castle entra dans les toilettes des hommes et Beckett s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier, le souffle coupé. Elle regarda vers la porte où l'écrivain venait d'entrer. Elle était totalement déstabilisée, la main de Castle sur son ventre, même si peu de temps, l'avait réconfortée alors qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait besoin à ce point de son réconfort.

Elle sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses oreilles. Une vague de plaisir, qui se compare à la descente trop rapidement d'une colline en voiture, mais en tellement plus fort. Devait-elle aller le retrouver ? Tentant de revenir à la femme rationnelle qu'elle laissait paraitre, elle se dit que ce n'était pas encore le temps. Que trop de problèmes pourraient découler de ces doux moments et leur causer préjudice à tous les deux. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait fait un pas dans la direction de Castle quand une voix se fit entendre. C'était Lanie qui l'appelait du haut des escaliers.

-Kate ? Kate ?

-J'arrive Lanie…

Elle ne regardait désormais plus vers l'arrière et monta les dernières marches.

-As-tu croisé Castle? Il allait aux toilettes avant de partir ?

Kate secoua la tête, et au même moment Castle sautilla jusqu'à elles.

- Mesdames…

-Tu vas devoir aider Javier avec Ryan… Il va avoir un mal de crâne demain matin au poste, dit Lanie à Castle.

L'écrivain fit un signe de salut et claqua ses talons, comme si la légiste venait de lui donner un ordre. Et d'une marche militaire alla aider Esposito à accompagner Ryan au taxi. Lanie et Kate le suivirent. Quand le jeune irlandais fut installé, Castle parla un instant avec le chauffeur et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers ses amis.

-Je rentre avec lui, dans son état, je préfère être certain qu'il rentre bien. À demain.

Lorsque le taxi fut sur le point de partir, Castle se retourna et fit un furtif signe de main à Beckett. Ils venaient d'échanger leur dernier regard de la soirée.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Kate Beckett avait passé une soirée plaisante. On pouvait le voir à sa démarche légère lorsqu'elle approchait du bloc d'appartements où elle vivait. Alors qu'elle avançait généralement d'un pas décidé, ses pas suivant une trajectoire qui la menait à une destination précise, elle marchait ce soir en parfaite harmonie avec le vent. Ses mouvements étaient mélodieux, les traits de son visage, détendus. Elle avait l'impression de respirer librement, sans tracas, pour la première fois depuis… enfin, elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand.

Elle ne le disait pas souvent mais elle appréciait énormément ses amis. Ils lui étaient très précieux. Les trois mousquetaires comme Castle les appelait. Elle se surprit à lever les yeux au ciel à cette pensée. Et Lanie ? Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Castle, Rick. La soirée avait été, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, intense. Depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé d'être patient, il ne lui cachait plus son amour. Jamais il n'aurait fait un geste déplacé mais tous deux savaient que cet aveu de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre les avait rapprochés, quoiqu'elle l'avait fait à demi-mot, et qu'ils leur étaient de plus en plus difficile de ne pas y succomber. Kate ne savait pas si son bouclier et son armée de petits soldats tiendraient le coup encore bien longtemps.

Il était 2h du matin quand elle déverrouilla la porte de son appartement. Lanie avait pris des photos et elle avait hâte de… Soudain, elle se figea. Josh, qui semblait confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, se leva et s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je sais que tu avais une soirée pour Ryan mais je voulais te faire une surprise.

Beckett restait impassible. Elle lui avait donné les clés de son appartement pour qu'il puisse venir la rejoindre, mais généralement, il l'avertissait de son arrivée. La pensée qu'il ait été seul dans ses affaires une partie de la soirée l'embêtait étrangement. C'était son refuge.

Elle entra enfin et retira son manteau.

- Kate, tu n'apprécies pas la surprise ? Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

Elle ferma la porte et fit quelques pas vers lui.

- Oui. Oui, tu m'as simplement prise de court. Tu aurais pu t'annoncer, réussit-elle à lui dire en contenant son malaise.

- Ça n'aurait pas été une surprise…

- Il se fait tard Josh, je travaille demain. Je suis épuisée et je dois dormir un peu.

- Castle était présent à votre soirée ?

- Oui, Castle était présent.

- Est-ce qu'il est venu te reconduire ?

- Non Josh, j'ai marché jusqu'ici.

Elle se retenait de lui demander pourquoi il la questionnait autant à propos de Castle. Elle cherchait à éviter cette conversation qu'elle devait avoir avec Josh et par-dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il percevait de la relation entre son partenaire et elle.

Alors que Kate sentait s'évanouir le calme qui s'était installé en elle, Josh, lui, semblait tranquille. Presque trop posé.

Comme une petite fille prise en défaut après une mauvaise action, elle se résigna à ne pas dormir tout de suite. Elle devait y faire face. Elle se dirigea au salon et Josh comprit qu'il devait la suivre. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

- Écoute Josh…

- Non, Kate.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et semblait vouloir retarder le moment.

- Je… Je suis désolée… Mais… je ne peux pas continuer avec toi… nous deux, lui dit-elle avec moins d'assurance dans la voix que lors de ses interrogatoires.

- C'est Castle ?

Silence.

Il était pourtant le compagnon idéal, l'homme de ses rêves. Celui qui incarnait tous ses désirs quand elle était plus jeune. Il était beau, fort, intelligent et indépendant. Son travail avait un sens, il pouvait faire une différence dans la vie des gens. L'esprit de Kate était complètement brouillé. Alors qu'elle avait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, elle se rendit compte que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait réellement, pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Peut-être que si elle l'avait connu trois ans plus tôt, cela aurait été différent. Voilà trois ans qu'elle s'empêchait de s'investir dans une relation avec un homme. Sa vie était comme un film sur pause qu'on aurait oublié de remettre sur play. Elle se reprit : d'accord, probablement qu'elle s'était toujours interdit de s'investir totalement avec un homme, mais depuis trois ans, ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons. Josh vint la sortir de ses pensées en déposant un bras sur son épaule.

- Kate, c'est Castle ?

- Non ! Lui répondit-elle trop rapidement pour que ce soit plausible. Castle n'a rien à voir dans notre relation et dans ce que je veux te dire présentement.

Pourtant, son cœur lui criait que Castle avait tout à voir avec cette conversation mais elle dut faire taire son cœur, ce n'était pas le moment. Josh n'était pas un homme mauvais, c'était simplement le mauvais homme.

- Je ne suis pas prête pour tout ça. Je suis désolée, il y a un an que j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais des circonstances ont… Non, écoute, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est moi, je ne veux pas être couple, j'ai besoin de reprendre ma liberté.

Josh resta silencieux, digne jusque dans sa douleur. Son regard le trahissait toutefois. Il la respectait trop pour lui en vouloir. Et il se risqua :

- Tu crois… qu'un jour… tu pourrais m'aimer ?

La question lui fit mal. Josh n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui. Il l'avait su probablement avant elle. Ce constat lui semblait cruel. Et malgré tout, dans une ultime tentative, il lui demandait de l'aimer. Elle eut le cœur brisé à l'idée de lui avoir fait de la peine, elle ne l'avait jamais souhaité.

- Je… je crois que je ne pourrai jamais être la personne que tu souhaites.

Il se leva, elle l'imita. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Les deux souffraient, mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Josh se dirigea vers la porte et elle le suivit. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Un dernier contact avec la femme qu'il aimait.

- Il a de la chance…

- Arrête Josh…Castle n'a rien avoir…

- C'est faux, Kate. Il a tout à voir… Il est amoureux de toi. Et tu l'aimes aussi. Même si tu ne le vois pas. Sois honnête avec lui. Comme tu l'as été ce soir avec moi.

Kate le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi plus répondre. Josh ferma les yeux et dans un murmure ajouta :

- Il en sait beaucoup plus que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Josh…

- Je t'aime Kate. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, même si ça implique que ce soit avec lui.

Ça ne lui servait plus à rien de lui cacher la vérité.

- Je suis désolée…

- Pas autant que moi.

Et il partit.

Kate s'appuya contre la porte. Elle était complètement vidée. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, et se coucha sans prendre la peine de mettre un pyjama.

***

Le retour au travail le lendemain matin se déroula normalement. Castle avait eu la prévenance, comme toujours, de ne pas lui reparler de leurs petits moments durant la soirée de Ryan. Beckett n'avait rien dit non plus. C'était assez d'émotions en seulement 24 heures! Et elle n'était pas prête à plonger dans une relation avec Castle. Il lui restait encore quelques petits démons intérieurs à combattre. Un changement s'était quand même opéré en elle : la prise de conscience.

Beckett était toujours assignée aux archives. Les jours passaient et Castle arrivait toujours le matin avec deux cafés, malgré les tâches longues et ennuyantes. Depuis quelque temps, il lui semblait toutefois de plus en plus fatigué. Elle ne posait pas de questions et ils passaient leurs journées à classer la panoplie de dossiers et à rire des expressions théâtrales de Castle.

-… Tu imagines, Beckett, se faire tuer avec une lime à ongle ? fit l'écrivain dans une tirade tirée d'une pièce de Shakespeare que n'aurait pas renié sa mère.

Il prit un air faussement horrifié. Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. La porte s'ouvrit mais ils ne l'entendirent pas.

- Alors après tout, classer des documents n'est pas si ennuyant ?

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers la capitaine et restèrent silencieux. Celle-ci se dirigea vers eux.

- Comment allez-vous détective Beckett ? fit le supérieur de la jeune femme en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Kate jeta un regard vers Castle, qui haussa les épaules, et elle reporta son attention à la capitaine.

- Je suis en forme, madame.

- Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'Athos rejoigne ses mousquetaires.

Sur ce, le capitaine se leva et les laissa là, interloqués.

Le regard de Beckett questionnait celui de Castle.

Tout juste avant de quitter la pièce, la capitaine se retourna et s'adressa à nouveau à Beckett :

- Une enquête, détective. Le dossier est sur votre bureau.

Beckett ne bougea toujours pas.

- Vous êtes plus efficace sur le terrain, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Dès que la capitaine fut hors de vue, Beckett se leva d'un bond et dut se retenir pour ne pas courir jusqu'à son bureau. Castle resta seul dans la salle des archives. Il était figé. Bien sûr qu'il aimait les enquêtes, mais il doit avouer qu'il avait aussi aimé ces derniers jours qu'ils venaient de passer avec Beckett aux archives. Dans le calme de la petite pièce fermée, elle s'était ouverte un peu plus à lui. Il était déçu de devoir réapprendre à la partager, il la voulait pour lui tout seul.

- Castle, tu viens ?

Il se leva d'un bond, sautilla jusqu'au bureau de Beckett et reprit sa chaise à ses côtés. C'était repartit


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

La vie au poste 12 était revenue à la normale pour notre quatuor avec le retour de Beckett à la tête des enquêtes. Le premier cas qui leur avait été assigné semblait prendre les allures de crime passionnel. Le gars avait tué sa petite amie après avoir découvert qu'elle le trompait avec sa sœur. Classique, se dit Castle. Il n'avait pas été aussi horrifié à la vue du corps de la jeune femme que lors des enquêtes précédentes. Peut-être était-ce tous les dossiers consultés aux archives, mais il trouvait ce tueur bien ennuyant. La victime n'avait pas été torturée et Castle se surprit à penser que ce tueur n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination, aussi affreux que cela puisse paraître à dire. Il en avait d'ailleurs glissé un mot à la blague à l'équipe et il s'était vite rendu compte qu'encore aujourd'hui, il devait faire des efforts pour contrôler ce qui était acceptable qu'il dise à voix haute. Il n'avait aucune inhibition et c'était encore plus vrai quand il était nerveux. Ou bien était-ce l'écrivain en lui qui refaisait surface à des moments parfois inopportuns où il confondait la scène de crime avec l'un de ses romans. Bien qu'il avait assez d'idées pour écrire des dizaines de romans, les scénarios dans sa tête n'arrêtaient jamais.

Quant à Beckett, si elle relevait ce genre de commentaires de la part de Castle, c'était simplement pour le narguer un peu car elle le savait facile à déstabiliser. Elle appréciait particulièrement cette complicité entre eux. Montgomery avait eu raison; elle ne s'amusait pas dans son travail avant l'arrivée de Castle. Tous ces interrogatoires qu'ils menaient ensemble, ces recherches de preuves sur le terrain, leurs logorrhées verbales simultanées, en passant par les sinistres complots de Castle, lui faisait apprécier son travail et parfois oublier quelques instants qu'elle s'était lancée dans cette carrière avec la détermination d'une jeune femme qui voulait résoudre le meurtre de sa mère.

Ils étaient tous réuni près du bureau de Beckett, dans leur position habituelle : Beckett à sa chaise, Castle sur la sienne à sa gauche, Esposito debout derrière ce dernier et Ryan face au bureau de Beckett.

- On devrait avoir le mandat d'ici quelques minutes, et on va le boucler, leur dit Beckett.

Première arrestation depuis son retour. Castle tenta de cacher subtilement son bâillement du revers sa main.

- Quoi Castle? Déçu que ce ne soit pas le complot que tu anticipais?

Il se retourna vers Beckett. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand son regard dériva derrière celle-ci. La capitaine s'approchait en souriant et Castle comprit qu'elle les observait. Beckett avait suivi son regard et elle se retrouvait maintenant nez à nez avec McFly.

- Vous avez des développements dans l'enquête, détective?

- Oui madame, j'attends justement le mandat d'arrestation.

- «Bien», dit-elle. Et en regardant en direction de Castle, elle ajouta, «vous êtes efficace».

Castle eu, à tort, l'impression durant quelques secondes qu'elle s'adressait à lui directement, mais le «merci madame» de Beckett le ramena à la réalité. Elle parlait de toute l'équipe. Castle ne put s'empêcher de tourner un regard rempli de fierté vers Kate. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines, elle n'avait rien perdu de son efficience! Elle était le détective en charge de leur petite troupe, mais elle était aussi leur point de repère. Rien n'était pareil sans elle.

Le téléphone de Beckett sonna.

- Beckett. Oui…oui, ok, merci.

Elle raccrocha.

- On a le mandat. Let's go.

Elle se tourna vers Castle. Toute l'équipe était maintenant debout et prête à procéder à l'arrestation.

- Un moment.

C'était la capitaine.

- Où allez-vous?

Tous figèrent leurs pas et tournèrent la tête vers Beckett. Celle-ci était déjà face à McFly :

- Faire notre travail et arrêter ce tueur, madame.

- Je sais, je parlais de Monsieur Castle.

Castle ne sut que répondre, la question l'avait pris par surprise. Il jeta un regard de panique vers Beckett, qui répondit :

- Il vient avec nous. Come on Castle.

McFly secoua la tête.

- Non, détective, monsieur Castle est un civil, et je refuse de mettre sa vie en danger. Il ne participera plus aux arrestations.

Beckett était sans voix. Castle les suivait partout depuis trois ans et s'était retrouvé dans des situations bien plus à risque. Il était son partenaire, elle l'avait toujours protégé, parfois même au détriment de l'enquête, et elle avait maintenant du mal à ce qu'il ne soit pas présent. Alors que lui mettait sa vie en danger, il représentait pour elle la sécurité.

- Mais…

- Non! Allez-y, détective. Castle reste ici.

Beckett jeta un regard d'impuissance vers Castle, qui poussa un soupir de consentement, et elle comprit qu'il acceptait ses excuses, mais surtout, qu'il avait un plan en tête. C'était Castle. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il était déçu de manquer l'action, mais qu'il se sentait responsable de la sécurité de Beckett. Il n'avait aucune formation, mais il aurait donné sa vie afin qu'elle soit épargnée. Il était bien plus que son collègue et il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que quelque chose de grave puisse arriver à Kate sans qu'il soit présent.

Beckett quitta avec Ryan et Esposito. La capitaine se tourna vers Castle. Elle l'observait, lui qui regardait les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer.

- C'est pour votre sécurité D'Artagnan.

Il aimait bien la nouvelle capitaine. Ce n'était pas Montgomery, mais tout de même. Il savait que ce ne devait pas être facile de remplacer quelqu'un qui avait été aussi apprécié et qu'elle devait user de son autorité pour se faire respecter. Castle aurait parié qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup de sa métaphore des trois mousquetaires. Mais l'autorité de la capitaine avait ses limites et pour Castle, la limite s'appelait Beckett.

- D'accord, je comprends votre position. Je suppose que je dois également quitter les lieux puisque la détective Beckett n'y est plus?

Elle le regarda les yeux plissés, cherchant à voir s'il y avait un deuxième sens dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Pouvait-il abandonner aussi facilement, lui qui n'avait jamais hésité à avoir recours au maire quand il s'était vu imposé des limites? Castle pouvait suivre ses pensées et son regard innocent et résigné était tout à fait calculé. McFly n'y vit que du feu. Elle hocha la tête.

- Effectivement. Retournez chez vous. À demain.

Il lui tira sa plus belle référence et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'ascenseur. McFly ne se doutait pas de la suite et Castle avait ce petit sourire vainqueur quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur lui.

À peine venait-il de passer la porte de l'édifice qu'il avait composé son numéro.

- Beckett.

- J'arrive.

Il héla un taxi. Il avait déjà l'adresse, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre pensait-il. Si Castle pensait aux conséquences, c'était seulement celles qui pouvaient arriver sur le lieu du crime qui le torturaient. Les autres ne lui avaient même pas effleurées l'esprit. Il n'était pas rationnel quand il s'agissait de Kate.

Grâce aux raccourcis qu'il avait demandé au chauffeur de prendre, et au léger supplément qu'il lui avait donné pour conduire plus rapidement, ils arrivèrent presque tous en même temps.

- Tadam, fit Castle en les apercevant.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres. Elle était heureuse de sa présence. Et connaissant Castle, il aurait surement trouvé le moyen de se mettre dix fois plus dans le pétrin en voulant les aider. Au moins là, elle pourrait avoir un œil sur lui. Cette pensée l'attendrit, mais elle devait mettre tout ça dans un coin de son cœur, et faire ce qu'elle savoir faire le mieux : arrêter les détraqués.

- Ok, allons-y.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Castle n'avait pas son gilet d'écrivain. Ils entrèrent dans l'usine et demandèrent à ce qu'on leur indique le bureau de Logan Tram. Quand Tram fut bien en vue, l'équipe était déjà en position. Esposito et Ryan couvrait la gauche, Beckett et Castle, la droite. Le poste de travail du meurtrier était en retrait et ainsi ils purent bien l'encercler sans alarmer le reste des travailleurs. Beckett fit un signe à Castle de battre en retraite.

- M. Tram. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre svp.

Logan leva la tête et son regard s'accrocha sur le gilet par balle de Beckett. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour réagir et choisit de s'élancer vers le seul qui n'avait pas d'arme et de gilet. Il assena un coup de poing directement dans le ventre de Castle. À en juger par la force de l'impact, ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Castle fut saisi et se pencha vers l'avant en amenant ses mains vers son ventre. Et de deux, il reçut un autre coup de poing, cette fois-ci, au visage. Mais quel coup de poing! Pour un meurtrier qui ne savait pas se servir de son imagination, il savait se servir de ses mains!

Il n'avait pas fallu plus longtemps à Esposito pour sauter sur Tram. En se débattant, ils bousculèrent Castle et tous les trois se retrouvèrent au sol, Castle emprisonné sous les deux autres. Beckett les souleva rapidement pour soulager Castle.

La scène s'était passée tellement vite. Ryan en était déjà à passer les menottes à Logan et Kate s'élançait vers Rick, en tentant de contenir sa frayeur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Castle! Rien de cassé?

- Ça va. Je ne deviendrai jamais boxeur, mais ça va.

Elle sourit. Même dans ces moments il savait la faire rire. Il avait l'œil gauche enflé et le nez en sang. Quoi qu'il en dise, son visage crispé trahissait sa douleur.

Ryan et Esposito se dirigeait déjà vers l'auto, laissant Castle et Beckett seuls. Elle était à genou à coté de Castle et sa main effleura affectueusement son visage. La décharge électrique les foudroya tous les deux, les laissant frissonnant. Leurs peaux s'attiraient tels des aimants. Tout contact devenait insupportable de plaisir.

Le moment devenait intense et maintenant que Beckett était rassurée, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la leçon à Castle.

- Je t'avais dit de rester en retrait!

Que pouvait-il répondre?

- Les risques du métier? s'essaya Castle.

Elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas tant que la situation avait été plus dangereuse que d'autres qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, mais que cette fois-ci, elle avait pleinement conscience de ses sentiments pour lui. N'ayant pas eu à faire face à de tels sensations dans sa vie, elle avait bien de la difficulté à les gérer. Maintenant qu'elle s'ouvrait peu à peu à lui, elle ressentait sa douleur comme étant la sienne.

Elle l'aida à se relever et ils rejoignirent leurs deux autres collègues.

La scène qui suivie au retour au poste était à anticiper. Castle était revenu avec eux, sans se rappeler qu'il était supposé être retourné chez lui.

Les yeux de la capitaine devinrent noir de colère quand elle aperçue Castle. Elle convoqua illico Beckett et Castle dans son bureau, laissant le soin à Esposito de mener l'interrogation de Tram.

La porte à peine fermée, elle se tourna vers Castle.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé sur votre visage ?

Castle s'agita, et sans regarder Beckett il dit :

- Ce n'est rien ça, vous devriez voir mon ventre…

Beckett ferma les yeux, découragée. Il n'aidait certes pas leur cause, mais elle fut incapable de lui en vouloir. C'était typique de Castle quand il devenait nerveux.

- Votre ventre ?

- Oui, ça doit…

- Castle, coupa Beckett.

Il se tourna vers elle, conscient qu'il en avait assez dit. Son regard lui demandait de l'excuser, mais il ne trouva aucun reproche dans ses yeux. Elle le regardait toujours quand McFly poursuivie :

- Voilà pourquoi j'avais demandé à ce qu'il ne participe plus aux arrestations! Pour éviter ce genre de situation.

Beckett regarda sa supérieure. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire sermonner sans répliquer. Montgomery lui laissait une certaine liberté et elle refusait que McFly ait le dernier mot sur elle.

- Castle est un dur, madame.

Et elle donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Castle, qui grimaça de surprise.

- Non, détective Beckett. Il est un civil et n'est pas entraîné pour ce genre de situation. Que ce serait-il passé si votre suspect avait eu une arme?

- Madame, sauf votre respect, il n'y a jamais rien eu en trois ans et…

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la coupa la capitaine. Que vous faut- il pour apprendre à suivre un ordre, détective Beckett? Plus de morts?

Beckett était outrée des propos de McFly. Avait-elle vraiment osé? Plus de morts? Elle n'avait jamais considéré que Castle était immortel, mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé sa mortalité non plus. Elle était figée et ne put ouvrir la bouche.

- Castle a signé des papiers de décharge il y a 3 ans, je sais. Il est ami avec le maire, ça aussi je sais. Est-ce que ça veut dire pour autant qu'il faut être inconscient et le placer dans des situations qui mettent sa vie en péril? Je pensais que vous aviez du jugement, détective Beckett.

Kate se tourna vers Castle. Elle était prise en défaut et n'appréciait pas la manière dont McFly s'y prenait. Elle était impulsive, et ayant déjà mis sa carrière en jeu une fois aujourd'hui, elle se dit que ce n'était pas la deuxième qui empirerait les choses. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à sa nouvelle capitaine, quand Castle tenta le tout pour le tout.

- C'est moi qui suis allé rejoindre détective Beckett sur les lieux. Je savais où se trouvait l'usine.

Il se devait d'essayer de sauver la femme de sa vie, qui se retrouvait dans le pétrin par son inconscience.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux. Elle n'en voulait pas à Castle. Il lui semblait trop aveuglé par son amour pour Beckett pour saisir les risques du métier. Cette relation entre eux minait leur jugement quand il s'agissait de leur sécurité. Elle était consciente que Beckett devenait irrationnelle quand ça concernait Castle, mais elle avait aussi remarqué que Castle apaisait Beckett. Il fallait choisir le moindre mal et c'est en essayant de convaincre sa détective du bien-fondé de son intervention qu'elle enchaina :

- Peut-être Castle, mais c'est elle qui était en charge et elle aurait dû vous dire de retourner chez vous…

McFly plongea son regard, dans le regard digne de Beckett :

- …mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle a désobéit à un ordre. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous suspendre pour deux jours détective Beckett. Svp, veuillez me remettre votre badge et votre arme.

Beckett sursauta, jamais personne ne l'avait suspendue. Elle se leva, remis ses effets à McFly, et sans un regard pour elle, elle sortit du bureau. Elle était en furie. Le mot était faible. Elle ne savait pas si elle en voulait davantage à la capitaine de l'avoir piqué dans son orgueil et d'avoir remis son jugement en doute, ou à elle-même de ne pas avoir tenu Castle à l'écart. Elle décida finalement de blâmer McFly et refusa de se remettre en question en ce moment. La colère était bien trop présente pour avoir un regard sur l'ensemble de la situation et condamner la capitaine lui apparaissait être approprié. Elle pensa à Castle, contre qui elle n'arrivait pas à se fâcher.

Pendant ce temps, Castle était toujours assis dans le bureau de la capitaine, cloué sur sa chaise. Par sa faute, pensait-il, Beckett, avait été suspendue. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur était insoutenable comparée à celle que son corps ressentait. Il secoua la tête et sortit également du bureau de McFly.

Beckett était déjà devant l'ascenseur, s'apprêtant à quitter.

- Beckett ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle entra. Castle s'avança plus rapidement.

- Kate?

Sans un regard pour lui, elle empêcha les portes de se refermer. Il comprit qu'elle l'attendait. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se traina jusqu'à l'ascenseur. La capitaine sortit de son bureau, juste à temps pour voir les portes se refermer sur les deux partenaires.

- Kate, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rick.

Cette façon qu'il avait de s'excuser, comme lorsqu'ils avaient failli mourir gelés et qu'il s'était excusé d'être lui-même. S'il savait à quel point elle l'aimait parce que justement, il était lui-même!

- Elle vient d'arriver et remet en doute mon jugement! Tu peux le croire Castle? Oh, je regrette Roy!

Et elle continua de se défouler contre la capitaine. Castle l'avait rarement vu hors d'elle à ce point. Elle avait même frappé son poing contre l'un des murs de l'ascenseur, et maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis, ses bras allaient dans tous les sens.

Quoiqu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, il l'écoutait et cela l'apaisait. Ils savaient tous les deux que si c'était à recommencer, ils referaient la même chose. C'était physique. Incontrôlable. Irrationnel. C'était Castle et Beckett.


	11. Chapter 11

Katerine Beckett était une femme d'une impulsivité paralysante. Paradoxal? Pas tant. La jeune femme de vingt ans avait dû trouver au fond d'elle-même une manière de survivre à la disparition tragique de sa mère. Si la raison ne nous permet que de faire face aux émotions que nous pouvons gérer, l'inconscient de Kate avait enfoui sa peine, sa colère et son impuissance sous une pulsion irrationnelle qui la poussait à vouloir retrouver le meurtrier de sa mère coute que coute. Elle s'était reconstruite de manière à ne pas ressentir le vide et le non-sens de son existence. Au fil des années ce mécanisme de défense était devenu une seconde nature et avait fini par lui nuire tant il avait été poussé à son extrême. C'était un cercle vicieux, un piège. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ses émotions, qui emprisonnées, devaient ressortir sous forme d'impulsivité. Impulsivité qu'elle savait devoir contrôler car il y avait risque de devenir irrationnelle. Auquel cas, elle était directement replongée au cœur de ses émotions. Impulsivité paralysante puisqu'elle devait la retenir, ce qui l'empêchait de vivre son existence, mais qui lui avait tout de même sauvée la vie. Elle s'était donc réfugiée dans une vie stable, qui ne risquait pas de mettre en péril son équilibre psychologique.

Était-elle heureuse? Ce n'est pas une question qu'elle se posait. Elle était satisfaite tant qu'elle ne souffrait pas. Et puis il y avait eu Castle. Castle qui avait su lire en elle l'alphabet de son âme alors qu'elle-même n'arrivait plus à la déchiffrer. L'intensité des derniers mois avait fait remonter en elle des sensations qu'elle ne s'était pas accordée le droit de ressentir. Elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle n'avait plus la force de retenir ses sentiments pour Castle, terrifiée à l'idée que de rouvrir la plaie de son âme l'obligerait à faire le deuil de sa mère. L'enjeu était énorme. Castle l'aimait, elle le savait, mais pourrait-il supporter sa véritable nature et ne pas la quitter? Si les collègues ne connaissaient d'elle que son coté rationnel, déterminé, confiante en elle et forte, elle savait qu'elle perdrait pied à se laisser aller. L'homme de sa vie devait être plus fort et rationnel qu'elle. Est-ce que Castle, malgré son côté enfantin, pouvait être cet homme pour elle? Après tout, il avait élevé seul sa fille et Alexis était une jeune femme sensible et raisonnable… mais si jamais… que ferait-elle si jamais!

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce à quoi Kate pensait en ce moment. Tout ça se passait dans un repli sombre d'elle-même. Pour l'instant, elle tournait en rond dans son appartement. Elle avait été suspendue la veille et sa colère était toujours aussi présente et intense. La capitaine avait remis en doute son jugement et elle ne l'acceptait pas. Il était plus facile pour Kate de condamner McFly que de se blâmer elle-même. Il lui importait peu pour le moment de faire la part des choses.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par les trois coups qui venaient de retentir sur sa porte. Elle avait fermé son cellulaire pour ne pas être joignable, mais devait-elle pousser jusqu'à ne pas répondre à la porte? Elle ouvrit.

- Papa ?

Jim entra sans même laisser le temps à sa fille de réagir. Il semblait assez nerveux.

- Je viens de croiser Castle à l'entrée du poste et il m'a annoncé que tu avais été suspendue?

Beckett sursauta quelque peu. Voilà un nom qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père prononce.

- Tu as vu Castle ? Au poste ?

Que faisait Castle au poste, tandis qu'elle était suspendue. Elle ne put se poser la question trop longtemps, Jim revenait à la charge.

- Oui au poste. Je passais te voir! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Katie ?

Elle se devait de rassurer son père. Elle prit donc son air le plus calme et tenta sa chance.

- Rien, c'est la nouvelle capitaine qui pense…

- Katherine ?

Elle avait eu droit à son prénom complet. C'était plutôt inhabituel de la part de son père. Quand elle était plus jeune, il avait toujours laissé le soin à sa mère faire la discipline. Il était plutôt celui qui prenait toujours la part de sa petite Katie contre Johanna. Mais cette fois-ci, il devait assumer ses responsabilités de père. Quoique la femme qui se trouvait devant lui avait maintenant 33 ans, il sentait sa vulnérabilité d'enfant encore présente.

Il s'était instinctivement dirigé vers Castle quand il l'avait croisé au bas de l'édifice. Il se disait que sa fille ne devait pas être bien loin. L'écrivain était toutefois devenu nerveux en apercevant Jim. Il réussit à lui marmonner que Kate avait été suspendue pour deux jours. Castle se sentait coupable d'avoir failli à son mandat et de ne pas avoir su protéger sa fille. Pire même, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle se retrouvait dans le pétrin.

Jim ne prit ni le temps de se fâcher contre Castle ni le temps de le réconforter, il devait parler à sa fille et avait pris le premier taxi pour se rendre à son appartement. Et il la retrouvait maintenant avec l'air d'une petite fille prise en défaut par son papa. Elle ne semblait pas émerger de ses pensées, si bien qu'il dut la relancer.

- Katherine ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- À mon retour au poste, la capitaine m'a assigné aux archives quelques temps et la semaine dernière elle m'a confié une enquête. Nous avions trouvé le coupable et…

Elle s'arrêta sec. Elle allait, pour la première fois, devoir dire à voix haute qu'elle avait désobéi. Entre ses dents :

- J'ai désobéi…Elle m'a suspendue. Voilà l'histoire.

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de Castle, mais devant le regard insistant de son père, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'enchaîner. Elle savait qu'il découvrirait la vérité de toute façon.

- Elle…elle avait interdit Castle de nous suivre…Il est venu quand même… et je ne l'ai pas renvoyé chez lui. Ça fait trois ans qu'il est toujours là et ça s'est généralement bien passé! Mais hier, le suspect s'en est pris à lui et lui a envoyé deux coups de poing qui l'ont laissé un peu amoché. McFly a remis en doute mon jugement et m'a donné cette suspension. Tu te rends compte? Comme si je pouvais mettre la vie de Castle en danger consciemment!

Jim cacha son sourire à sa fille, mais il savait bien que dès qu'il s'agissait de Castle, elle ne réfléchissait plus. Et il savait que deux jours de suspension n'y changeraient rien. Castle était à elle ce que la pluie est à la sécheresse.

- Et Castle?

Kate souri, les yeux dans une autre réalité. Elle le revoyait dans l'ascenseur, nerveux, triste et coupable. Sa vulnérabilité passagère le rendait encore plus beau, plus humain, plus fort. Jim regarda sa tête de mule de fille qui se faisait violence pour cesser d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour Richard Castle. Elle n'osait même plus être en colère contre lui. La haine est bien trop proche de l'amour. Il savait que Castle était fou de sa fille, et il avait compris que Kate allait bientôt elle aussi perdre le combat.

- Lance-toi Katie!

Beckett fronça les sourcils et fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Me lancer où ?

- Dans le vide, avec Castle. Il en vaut la peine. Il t'aime et toi aussi.

Elle éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux aux oreilles de Jim Beckett. Un rire qui, s'il avait été vraisemblable, aurait voulu dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de Castle dans sa vie. Un rire qui avait tellement été soudain et invraisemblable qu'il voulait dire exactement l'inverse.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Ta mère n'aurait jamais voulu que tu sacrifies ta vie pour elle! Tu étais ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Elle aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse. Et tu le peux, ma fille. Tu le refuses, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Elle baissa les yeux. Castle lui avait dit tout ça il y avait quelques semaines. Jim remarqua le malaise de sa fille, et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser dans les cheveux.

- Je t'aime Katie…

- Je t'aime aussi papa.

Et jugeant qu'il l'avait assez ébranlé pour aujourd'hui :

- Je vais te laisser, tu retournes au travail après-demain?

- Oui…

- Et Castle?

Elle comprenait à quoi faisait allusion son père. Il la laissa seule avec ses pensées.

Elle se sentait étrangement joyeuse le matin de son retour au poste, mais quand même pas assez pour sourire à McFly, devant qui elle avait pris un air renfrogné.

Elle pensa à Castle. Elle l'inviterait à souper au restaurant ce soir. Son père avait beau eu lui dire de se lancer dans le vide sans protection, elle préférait quand même avoir un parachute, voilà pourquoi elle ne l'inviterait pas chez elle. Elle en était à ressasser tout ça quand son café atterrit devant elle.

- Ze-zuis dézolé-il-y-a-eu-un-zaccident-mais-j'ai-sauvé-ton-café.

C'était son genre de lui faire des blagues et elle souriait quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Mauvaise blague cette fois ci, il avait le visage en sang, défiguré.

- Castle !

Elle se leva d'un bond, le cœur serré. Il avait tellement pensé à ne pas être en retard et à lui apporter son café qu'il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à ce qu'il avait l'air. Un café l'avait ébouillanté, mais il avait réussi à sauver la moitié de l'autre in extremis et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Devant le regard horrifié de Kate, Castle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer et commençait à ressentir la douleur.

- Z'ai rencontré un train, tenta t'il.

Elle avait figée, ne sachant trop que faire. Son regard bleu voilé de sang trahissait la honte qu'il ressentait. Que lui cachait-il? Il savait qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose et ça le rendit encore plus nerveux. La capitaine arriva à ce moment.

- Castle ! Vous mettez du sang partout!

Trop content de la diversion, il se dirigea vers la toilette des hommes sans demander son reste. Il boitait et se tenait les côtes. Castle n'avait pas seulement trébuché, on l'avait frappé sérieusement et c'était tout un avertissement. Qui aurait-pu lui faire ça et pourquoi, s'interrogeait une Beckett toujours sous le choc.

Sa surprise se transforma soudainement en colère et elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Castle. Elle poussa avec force la porte et Castle, qui se nettoyait le visage, sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Rick?

Il était paniqué. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et il ne pouvait plus lui cacher l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçue de Montgomery. Après une profonde inspiration, il commença :

- Après-la-fusillage-j'ai-recu-de-Montgomery-une-enveloppe-avec-les-noms-de-ceux-qui-dirigent-l'organisation-et-avec-Esposito-j'ai-mené-l'enquête-pour-pouvoir-trouver-le-coupable.

Il avait dit ça en une seule expiration, sans ponctuation. Il osa tourner sa tête vers Beckett. C'était trop, elle explosa de colère.

- Richard Castle, tu as reçu des documents de Roy et tu ne m'en as pas parlé! Comment se fait-il qu'il les ait envoyés à toi? Tu n'avais aucun droit de me le cacher, c'est ma mère et c'est moi qui mène l'enquête!

Les hurlements de Beckett étaient perceptibles sur tout l'étage, mais ils étaient tellement aigus qu'on ne pouvait pas saisir ce qu'elle criait aux oreilles de Castle. Ryan ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Castle pour se mériter les foudres de Beckett, mais il ne voulait pas être à sa place. McFly, même, n'avait pas osé calmer Beckett. Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement compris durant sa suspension que Castle était un civil!

- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais? Parce que tu es Richard Castle, rien ne peut t'arriver. Tu savais! Tu savais que c'était dangereux! Ma mère, Roy et maintenant toi!

Beckett pointait Castle à quelques centimètres de son visage et de si près, elle avait l'air encore plus déchainée. Il lui avait caché des informations! Et maintenant il avait le visage en sang et ça la terrifiait!

- Tu ne penses jamais aux circonstances de tes actes! Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu arrêtes de te comporter en enfant!

Esposito arriva au poste sur l'entrefaite. Il reconnut la voix de Beckett et se tourna vers Ryan, qui hausse les épaules en lui répondant simplement :

- Maman chicane papa !

Il était tellement près d'elle. Elle arrêta de crier en plein milieu d'une phrase. Elle était inconfortable de leur proximité et elle ne réalisa pas que dans un murmure elle avait soufflé à Castle :

- Comment je pourrais vivre Rick si tu meurs? Comment respirer sans toi?

Hiroshima n'était rien en comparaison de l'effet que ces deux phrases eurent sur Castle. Il plongea son regard intense dans celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Celle pour qui il se trouvait dans cet état sans éprouver aucun regret. Elle ne le regardait plus. Il avança ses mains tremblantes vers son visage et la força à le regarder. Il s'approchait lentement de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir. Et à cet instant précis où il entrouvrait ses lèvres pour enfin gouter à ce moment de bonheur, la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Beckett n'eut besoin que de quelques millisecondes pour mettre entre elle et Castle une distance convenable. Elle n'avait tout de même pas été assez rapide pour Esposito. Celui-ci allait parler quand il avait remarqué le visage brisé de Castle. McFly arriva aussi. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi les éclats de voix avaient cessés aussi brusquement. Est-ce que l'impulsivité de sa détective l'aurait poussé à commettre un meurtre sur la personne de Richard Castle? Surement pas! Elle prit en mains la situation.

- Castle, vous allez à l'hôpital immédiatement.

Castle hocha la tête et frôla la main de Beckett au passage, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire raidir. Esposita proposa d'accompagner Castle à l'hôpital. La capitaine retourna à son bureau pour faire appeler l'entretien ménager et Beckett se dirigea à son bureau sans un regard pour quiconque. Elle ne savait plus dans quel état elle se trouvait, mais elle ressentait une grande agressivité.

Instinctivement elle mit la main sur le café que Castle lui avait apporté et en pris une gorgée. Il était abject! Il y avait des traces de sang sur le couvercle. Elle se leva et d'un pas rapide se dirigea vers la poubelle. Elle y lança le café de toutes ses forces et décida de se faire elle-même son café. Comble de malheur, tout la ramenait à Castle puisque c'est lui qui avait offert la machine à café trois ans plus tôt!

Elle se rassit à son bureau, sans café et tenta de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ce n'est seulement que quelques heures plus tard qu'Esposito revint au poste. Sans Castle.

Il passa à côté d'elle.

- 7 points de suture…

Et il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il savait que ça aurait un impact et en s'assoyant il remarqua qu'effectivement Beckett le regardait.

- Il va bien et il est entré chez lui.

Elle leva un sourcil avec l'air de la fille qui dit 'je m'en fiche royalement et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis ça'. Esposito n'ajouta rien et ils passèrent la prochaine heure à travailler. Enfin, lui à travailler, elle à se morfondre.

Ne tenant plus, elle se leva.

- Il est tard, je rentre.

Esposito avait un sourire espiègle. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle allait réellement rentrer chez elle, et sans avoir prononcé un mot, elle avait dit :

- Je sais que tu sais, mais fais comme si tu ne savais rien et ne m'en parle pas.

Elle était dans un état second. Arrivée chez elle, elle eut tôt fait le tour de son appartement. Elle était inquiète pour Castle et elle voulait savoir quelles informations il avait eu. Elle composa son numéro de téléphone et quand celui-ci répondit, elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il lui répondait d'un ton sérieux.

- Castle

- On doit se parler.

Castle resta silencieux. Beckett allait lui demander s'il était toujours en ligne quand il répliqua.

- J'arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

Castle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répliquer. Il arriverait chez elle sous peu et elle devait préparer son offensive. Plus tellement qu'elle ne voulait l'engueuler, mais elle devait savoir ce que contenaient les dossiers que Roy avait envoyés à Castle. Elle ne cèderait pas sur ce point. Si elle s'était demandée pourquoi Montgomery avait envoyé les documents à Castle, elle ne lui en avait voulu. Il savait que Castle réagirait moins promptement qu'elle et qu'il était la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance et le seul qui pourrait lui tenir tête. Kate réalisait bien que tous ceux qui se retrouvaient associés au cas de mère étaient en danger de mort et elle s'en voulait d'avoir permis à Rick de la suivre là-dedans. Il est vrai qu'elle avait besoin de lui près d'elle à tous les jours, mais elle avait encore plus besoin de lui en vie. Il devait comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'il sacrifie sa vie parce qu'elle le faisait. Et que pouvait contenir ces dossiers? Le temps s'écoulait trop lentement!

Quand à Castle, il conduisait comme un enragé. Il en voulait à Beckett de ne pas réaliser qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger et que lorsqu'elle s'était fait chopper par ce tireur professionnel il y a quelques semaines, il avait eu l'impression de mourir avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réanimée. Il ne pensait plus à l'aveu de Kate dans la toilette du poste. Il n'avait qu'un objectif et c'était de mettre en œuvre ce que Jim lui avait conseillé : se battre pour elle et lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là. Sa nervosité le rattrapa quand il fut devant la porte de l'appartement de Beckett. Ce n'était pas des papillons dans le ventre qu'il ressentait. On aurait plutôt dit des abeilles à l'attaque de son estomac.

Kate dû sentir sa présence car elle devint également nerveuse. Et si Castle avait été tué aujourd'hui? Elle en eu mal au cœur juste à y penser et du s'assoir pour reprendre ses esprits.

Et voilà que Castle cognait à sa porte. Encore ébranlée, elle ne restait pas moins convaincue qu'elle devait prendre le contrôle et l'attaquer d'entrée de jeu sur le dossier de sa mère. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Le Castle qu'elle trouva devant elle se tenait bien droit. Malgré son visage meurtri et les sept points de suture sous son œil gauche, il avait le regard digne et déterminé. Elle le sentait fort et inébranlable. Beckett ne s'attendait pas à trouver ce genre de Castle et elle en fut fortement déstabilisée. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit instantanément et elle sentit son cœur devenir si gros qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il lui sorte par la gorge que d'avoir à le gérer dans sa poitrine. Leurs regards se croisèrent et marqua la fin de toute pensée cohérente et logique pour Kate. Elle ne réfléchissait plus et on pourrait le voir à la suite des événements.

Elle se jeta sur Castle et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, Hiroshima venait maintenant d'irradier tout le Japon. Leurs langues se trouvèrent dans une animation dépourvue de tendresse. Instinct de survie, évacuant leur trop plein de frustrations et de désir accumulés depuis trois ans comme s'ils en étaient à vivre les dernières minutes de leurs existences. Castle n'avait pas réfléchi non plus. Leurs inconscients avaient pris possession d'eux et s'exprimait maintenant leur animalité.

D'un geste naturel, il souleva Beckett dans ses bras, qui referma aussitôt ses cuisses contre les hanches de Castle. Ils s'embrassaient toujours furieusement quand Rick entra dans l'appartement et referma la porte de son pied. Il la déposa sur la chaise de bar placée dans l'entrée et elle resserra l'étreinte de ses cuisses afin de la garder soudé à elle.

Même le temps s'était figé par crainte d'amoindrir l'intensité du moment. Respirer était devenu secondaire. Kate lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et il lui répondit en faisant de même. Rick ne prit pas le temps de découvrir le corps de la femme qu'il aimait. À ce point, c'était rendu accessoire tant leurs âmes les pressaient à s'unir. Il s'attaqua à sa ceinture et entreprit de détacher son pantalon. Le sentiment d'urgence qui les animait n'avait d'égal que le moment où ils avaient failli mourir dans l'explosion de cette bombe dans le centre-ville de New York.

Parce qu'ils se déchiffraient parfaitement sans même se parler, Kate comprit que tous deux ne pourraient se retenir plus longtemps et dans un geste d'une habileté surprenante, elle descendit son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Rick avait déjà descendu son pantalon, juste assez pour lui permettre de jouir d'une liberté de mouvement.

Il n'osa pas regarder Kate dans les yeux. Son regard était beaucoup trop intense et il avait peur qu'elle ne fuit comme dans tous ces autres instants magiques manqués. Quand il sentit la chaleur de ses cuisses contre lui, il réalisa qu'elle avait aussi descendu son pantalon et il lui empoigna les genoux, la rapprochant ainsi de son désir.

Lorsqu'il entra en elle, il n'y eu aucune surprise, le moment était comme une évidence. Il s'amusait à lui sucer le cou, sa langue et ses lèvres ayant été conçues pour s'y perdre. Elle faisait de même. Synchronisés, sincères et complémentaires.

Ils jouirent en même temps. Le souffle court, il ne resta que quelques secondes supplémentaires en elle, avant de se retirer aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. L'acte fut rapide, sans douceur, mais sans violence. Un acte du désespoir entre deux êtres humains à bout de force de combattre le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Un acte qui venait d'exprimer la frustration de tous leurs doutes et de leurs peines. Elle aurait pu mourir d'une balle dans la poitrine il y a quelques semaines et lui aurait pu y laisser sa peau le matin même. Alors que la mort les traquait, faire l'amour était un acte vivant. C'était aussi un témoignage de fidélité l'un envers l'autre. Pas d'une fidélité maritale, mais de l'engagement d'être toujours présent l'un pour l'autre.

La tête penchée, Rick reboutonna son jeans tandis qu'elle remontait son pantalon. Kate se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ils devaient briser le silence rapidement car déjà leurs regards s'étaient retrouvés.

- Que contient l'enveloppe ?

Si ce n'était du son rauque de la voix de Kate qui ressemblait davantage à la première phrase prononcée le matin, avant d'avoir bu un verre d'eau et de s'être raclé la gorge, personne n'aurait pu dire que ces deux individus venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Castle se passa les mains au visage et soutenait toujours le regard de Beckett.

- Le nom de la tête dirigeante.

- Mais encore …

Castle prit la liberté de se diriger vers le salon et Beckett le suivit en silence. Par habitude, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

- Dans les jours qui ont suivi l'enterrement de Montgomery, j'ai reçu une enveloppe. Il m'avait écrit une lettre dans laquelle il me demandait de ne rien te dire. Il m'a fait parvenir les dossiers manquants…

- Ne rien me dire?, le coupa-t-elle

Castle la regardait d'un sourire évident et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre.

- Parce que je serais immédiatement allée le trouver …complèta-t-elle. Mais Castle, tu n'es pas détective, tu aurais dû m'en parler!

Il ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- Donc, j'ai parcouru les dossiers je me suis rendu compte qu'un nom revenait souvent : Chad Pearson. Et là, oui, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas détective et j'ai demandé l'aide d'Esposito. J'ai pensé que c'était le choix évident et que si tu avais eu à choisir, c'est à lui que tu aurais demandé.

Esposito était effectivement celui qui était le plus proche du duo Castle - Beckett. Il n'avait pas tardé à deviner le lien profond qui les unissait et avait toujours été un partenaire fiable, fidèle et respectueux.

- On a réussi à retracer le nom de Chad Pearson dans un dossier récent, mais on a aussi découvert que Pearson était mort depuis six ans.

- Comment ça mort ?

- Mort Beckett, comme disparu, enterré, sans vie. Mort.

Elle ne releva pas le commentaire.

- Pourquoi son nom est-il dans un dossier récent?

- C'est ce qu'on a tenté de savoir et durant ta suspension, je suis allé voir l'ancien collègue de Pearson.

- Il est policier ?

- Non Beckett, juge !

Il avait lancé ça d'un ton dégouté. Un juge. Kate était estomaquée. Celui qui avait ordonné le meurtre de sa mère était juge! À qui se fier quand on ne peut même plus faire confiance aux plus hauts représentants de la justice sociale? Castle lui avait laissé quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

- Ensuite?

- Quand j'ai rencontré son ancien collègue, je l'ai questionné à savoir si c'était normal que le nom de Pearson puisse se retrouver dans des dossiers récents alors qu'il était mort depuis six ans… Il m'a regardé froidement un moment avant d'éclater de rire et de me traiter de clown.

Il marqua une pause. Elle leva un sourcil et lui fit signe de continuer. Mais Castle restait silencieux.

- Castle ! Après?

- Après… après, rien. Je suis arrivé devant le poste ce matin et quelqu'un devait m'attendre parce que tout ce que je me rappelle est d'avoir rencontré de très près un bâton de baseball et d'avoir eu à peine le temps de sauver la moitié de ton café.

- Et Pearson ?

- Il me semble évident que quelqu'un utilise son nom depuis sa mort. Peut-être même qu'on l'utilisait avant sa mort. Ce qui veut dire, que je suis revenu à la case départ…

- Je veux voir les dossiers Castle.

- Beckett…

- «Je veux voir les dossiers.» Et d'une voix plus aigüe, elle ajouta, «Castle, il…il y a… peut-être que quelque chose t'a échappé...»

Il savait que ça voulait dire : quelque chose doit t'avoir échappé. Il le faut. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à la case départ.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder. Il voyait revenir à la surface la Beckett qui ne plierait pas. D'un seul regard, elle réussit à faire abdiquer Castle. Quand elle comprit qu'elle avait eu raison sur lui, elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide pour le remercier et s'excuser d'avoir été aussi acharnée.

Et puisqu'ils n'avaient plus rien à ajouter, ils prirent inconsciemment un moment pour se perdre dans le regard de l'un de l'autre. Généralement Kate détournait le regard de peur de ce qui pourrait se produire tandis que cette fois-ci elle détournait le regard justement à cause de ce qui s'était produit. Un souvenir. Un souvenir pas si lointain. Elle sentait encore la présence de Castle en elle, sur elle, ce qui n'était pas sans lui procurer des soubresauts de plaisir.

Elle tourna donc la tête et dans un raclement de gorge, elle brisa le silence.

- Il est tard Castle...

Comme s'il attendait ce signal, il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte, prit une inspiration et se tourna vers Beckett, qui était toujours au salon.

- Je t'amène les dossiers demain matin.

Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et Castle sortit de l'appartement. Il n'était resté que tout au plus 25 minutes, mais Beckett eut l'impression qu'après son départ il était toujours là. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur elle lui rappelait la chaleur qu'elle avait éprouvée dans les bras de Rick. Elle posa son front sur le mur de céramique et porta la main à son ventre, réalisant soudainement ce qui venait de se passer et se mit à pleurer.

Rien n'était fini. Les nouvelles informations obtenues par Castle venaient brouiller les cartes une fois de plus. Elle restait cependant tout aussi déterminée. Si elle se devait de rendre justice à sa mère, sa motivation s'appelait maintenant Castle. Le groupe du dragon ne se doutaient pas de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre en s'attaquant à Richard Castle et elle allait leur faire savoir.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur le lendemain matin, Castle tenait deux cafés intacts bien chauds entre ses mains. Sous son bras, un sac de papier brun qui contenait les dossiers que Montgomery lui avait fait parvenir.

Il avait la gorge nouée depuis son départ de chez Beckett la veille, ce qui contrastait largement avec le sentiment de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti en elle. Il ne regrettait rien, sinon le comment de l'acte. Il anticipait une journée longue et malaisée. D'une part parce qu'il devait remettre les dossiers à Beckett, et d'autre part parce qu'il redoutait sa réaction en ce qui concernait «l'événement» de la veille. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'était pas encore certain de la manière avec laquelle il devait se comporter.

Il eut sa réponse dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Beckett sortait du bureau de McFly et en passant devant l'ascenseur, elle aperçue Castle.

- Enfin !

Elle n'avait jamais exprimé aussi clairement sa joie de le voir arriver le matin… mais Castle réalisa finalement, quand elle prit le café de ses mains, que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça commencerait. Son visage n'avait pas désenflé depuis la veille et même si Beckett était heureuse de le voir, elle ne voulait pas lui laisser savoir en ce moment.

Elle remarqua rapidement le sac sous son bras et le regarda. Il se fit violence pour ne pas lui sourire. Ainsi, il se contenta de se diriger vers son bureau. Il lui tendit le sac, qu'elle s'empressa de saisir. Déjà Esposito et Ryan venaient à leur rencontre. Il lui faudrait consulter les dossiers plus tard.

- «J'ai trouvé les coordonnées de la tante de la victime», annonça Ryan en parlant du cas sur lequel ils travaillaient présentement. «Elle travaille dans un salon de coiffure et apparemment, elle tentait de faire l'achat d'un local dans un immeuble du sud de la ville pour ouvrir son propre salon. On ne l'aurait pas vu depuis le meurtre. Étrangement, notre victime avait exigé la démolition de cet immeuble quelques jours avant d'être assassiné.»

Castle prit la parole en premier.

- Voilà le motif. La tante était en colère contre notre promoteur…

Et Beckett.

- Qui voulait faire démolir l'immeuble dans lequel elle voulait acheter son local…

Castle.

- Elle est allée le rencontrer, comme nous le confirme la caméra de surveillance…

Beckett.

- Et voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'idée, elle a…

Beckett s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, et ce n'était pas pour que Castle puisse la terminer. Ils avaient l'habitude de compléter les phrases de l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte, mais ce matin cela revêtait une signification particulière. Elle tourna un regard mal à l'aise vers Castle, qui en était presque heureux. Au moins, elle ne faisait pas comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension et Beckett se ressaisit enfin.

- Esposito, Ryan, vous allez à la résidence de la tante pour voir si le mari ne pourrait pas nous donner une piste. Castle et moi irons au local qu'elle devait acheter

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé sans incident notable et à 18h45, ils quittèrent tous le poste pour retrouver leur résidence respective. Kate n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de consulter les documents reçus le matin de Castle.

Il était 3 heures du matin et elle était toujours assise à son ilot dans la cuisine, les différents dossiers étalés sur la table. Elle venait d'entamer son carton de crème glacée aux fraises quand elle entendit deux petits coups timides sur sa porte. Elle se leva. Sans panique, malgré cette heure tardive et les incidents des dernières semaines, elle ouvrit la porte.

Castle se trouvait devant elle, les cheveux défaits, la chemise sortie de son pantalon fripé. Il avait l'air exténué et on pouvait bien le comprendre. Le pot de crème glacée que Beckett tenait toujours entre ses mains accrocha immédiatement le regard de Rick. Son visage s'illumina.

- Crème glacée….aux fraises !

Après avoir exclamé sa joie devant son pêché mignon, Castle plongea un doigt dans cette crème froide, et le porta à sa bouche. Kate restait silencieuse.

- Je… incapable de dormir…

Et d'un regard elle l'invita à entrer


	13. Chapter 13

Castle entra sans un mot et suivi Beckett, qui déjà, se dirigeait vers la cuisine. La première chose qu'il remarqua sur l'ilot de cuisine fut les dossiers qu'il lui avait apportés le matin même. Elle n'était pas dupe et avait perçu l'inquiétude de Castle à la vue des documents. Il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il faisait maintenant partie de ses motivations.

Quant à Beckett, elle était hantée par l'idée de perdre Castle à cause de son propre acharnement pour le cas de sa mère. Si la disparition de sa mère avait été dramatique, envisager celle de Castle était inconcevable. Son dilemme restait irrésoluble et les pensées dans sa tête, inconséquentes. Elle savait que si elle abdiquait à retrouver l'assassin de sa mère pour bâtir une relation avec Rick, elle ne serait jamais en paix. Elle ne s'accorderait jamais le droit de s'épanouir pleinement. Elle avait tant d'estime et d'amour pour lui qu'elle préférait se faire violence et se refuser à lui plutôt que de ne lui donner accès qu'à la moitié d'elle-même. Il en souffrirait, ils finiraient par se déchirer et il la quitterait. Et là, c'est son cœur à elle qui ne serait bon qu'à être rôti sur le BBQ. Perdue dans son désir de vengeance, Kate ne savait pas comment, dans un combat ultime, mettre KO la dichotomie de ses pensées.

Mais tous ses efforts pour se convaincre étaient de plus en plus fragiles quand Castle était près d'elle. Dans le coin droit, ceinture jaune, sa volonté ne pouvait rien faire contre son adversaire du coin gauche, ceinture noire, représentant son amour pour Castle. Car il faut bien s'avouer que si elle l'avait laissé entrer chez elle ce soir, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se sentait prête à se lancer dans la grande aventure.

Elle était maintenant assise avec son pot de crème glacée et une deuxième cuillère, qu'elle avait prise pour lui. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit et son regard le suppliait de faire de même. Castle, excité à la vue de la deuxième cuillère, s'assit enfin et respecta le désir de Kate. Et puis, se dit-il, quel gâchis ça aurait été de laisser fondre cette crème glacée aux fraises! Ils mangèrent en silence, mais ce silence n'était ni lourd ni gênant. Quand ils eurent terminé, elle se leva pour aller porter les deux cuillères dans l'évier. Il s'était levé en même temps qu'elle. Ils anticipaient les mouvements l'un de l'autre, mais ce soir Rick était tellement obnubilé par la réalité, qui dépassait enfin la fiction, qu'il préférait la laisser venir à lui pour ne pas la bousculer dans ses pensées. Kate revint vers lui, et sans un regard, attrapa délicatement le bas de sa chemise et le conduit vers sa chambre à coucher.

Il calqua instinctivement le rythme de ses pas sur le sien afin d'éviter de créer une tension avec sa chemise. Il pouvait, de cette manière, sentir les doigts froids de Kate sur sa peau. Après avoir passé le cadre de la porte de sa chambre à coucher, elle lâcha sa chemise, non sans avoir innocemment pris le temps de caresser son ventre de sa main. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, qui n'était pas défait et se coucha du côté droit, en décubitus latéral, son visage face au mur.

Rick n'avait toujours pas bougé. À sa droite, il remarqua une bibliothèque qui contenait la collection intégrale de ses romans. Cette découverte le fit sourire et lui donna le courage d'aller s'assoir sur le lit. La chambre renfermait déjà un peu de lui. Quand il fut assis, Kate s'étira pour fermer la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet de son côté. La pièce n'était désormais qu'éclairée par la lumière de la lampe sur la table de chevet proche de Castle. Il prit du temps pour enlever ses souliers, observant le reste de la chambre. Tout lui rappelait une Kate qu'il connaissait peu, mais qu'il devinait. Son regard tomba enfin sur un revolver placé sur la table de chevet. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire sonore. Il retrouvait ainsi la Beckett qu'il connaissait, ce qui le ramenait un peu dans sa zone de confort.

Même si elle avait laissé entrer Rick dans son refuge, Kate était étrangement calme. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis trente-six heures et la présence de Castle l'apaisait. Kate s'était maintenant retournée sur le dos et elle le regardait, lui qui était toujours assis, à la découverte de son sanctuaire. Elle se roula sur le ventre, s'approchant ainsi de lui, et tira le bras pour fermer la deuxième lampe. Castle l'avait contemplé sans broncher. Elle le regardait maintenant. Et avec la même délicatesse avec laquelle elle avait pris sa chemise un peu plus tôt, elle prit sa main et l'attira à elle en se repositionnant sur le dos. Elle ne lâcha la main de Rick qu'après s'être bien assurée de l'avoir déposée sur elle. Il se coucha en position latérale et se colla à elle. Il déplaça son bras pour venir poser sa main sur son épaule, ce qui lui avait permis au passage d'effleurer le menton de Kate de son pouce. Il l'entourait maintenant et cala son nez dans son cou. Son cœur battait la chamaille, elle devait le sentir. Elle pouvait également sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment. La senteur de cerise qu'elle dégageait. Il s'endormit rapidement sur ces dernières pensées. Au même moment, Kate colla sa joue sur la tête de Rick et sombra également dans le sommeil. Elle ne pensait… à rien.

Un petit oiseau qui se serait perché à la fenêtre pour les observer dormir n'aurait vu que deux êtres complètement amoureux. Lorsqu'ils étaient endormis, aucun subterfuge ne pouvait dissimuler leur profond attachement. Leurs corps tendaient naturellement à ce rapprochement. Ils devraient doucement apprendre à l'apprivoiser. Cet oiseau n'aurait pas pu percevoir leurs âmes brisées par une vie qui n'avait pas toujours été délicate avec eux. Leurs deux visages étaient sereins, leurs corps, détendus.

Kate se réveilla en premier au petit matin. Elle était couchée en position fœtus et faisait dos à Rick. Elle prit le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et se retourna tranquillement vers Castle. Il dormait toujours et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Il était couché sur le dos, les deux bras élevés à la hauteur de sa tête, les deux mains ouvertes complètement, paumes vers le plafond. L'expression 'dormir comme un bébé' prenait ici tout son sens. Il semblait confiant et paisible.

Rick se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et il s'étirait déjà quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il se figea, la bouche ouverte, puisqu'il avait retenu son bâillement, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Kate ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête stupéfaite de Castle. Il se releva sur ses coudes, et la voyant rire, il sourit à son tour.

- Bon matin, lui dit-il en espérant que son haleine du matin ne se propageait pas trop.

C'était les premiers mots prononcés depuis la veille. La sonnerie du téléphone de Castle retentit à ce moment. C'était celle attribuée à Alexis. Castle porta la main à la poche de son pantalon, mais n'y trouvant pas son cellulaire, il lança un regard semi-paniqué à Kate. Elle lui pointa l'objet qui était au pied du lit.

- Allo ma puce!

Kate se leva et sortit de la chambre afin de lui laisser l'intimité nécessaire pour parler avec sa fille. Dès qu'elle referma la porte sur elle, l'angoisse la prit au ventre. Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les mordilla, signe incontestable de sa nervosité. Rick sortirait éventuellement de la chambre et elle devrait lui parler. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser passer sa porte d'entrée sans lui avoir parlé. C'était maintenant, sinon elle perdrait le courage de le faire.

Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers la cuisine et entreprit de faire du café. Son frigo était vide et Castle était un ogre le matin. Son angoisse augmenta d'un cran quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle se retourna vers lui et essaya de masquer son malaise en disant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

- Euh..j'ai pas…j'ai plus de lait…

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et se retourna vers la cafetière. Catastrophe! Elle se sentait ridicule. Elle entendit Castle s'approcher et quand elle le vit apparaitre dans son champ de vision périphérique, elle lui tendit son café, laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Ses pensées auraient ainsi l'espace nécessaire pour être fonctionnelles.

Elle s'accrocha à son café, qui, quoique liquide, était plus solide qu'elle. Castle prit une gorgée du café noir. Par amour ou par politesse, il ne put le dire, il s'efforça de ne pas grimacer. Il releva la tête vers Kate. Celle-ci avait le regard dans son café et elle semblait calculer la hauteur du plongeon. Il déposa son café sur l'ilot.

- Kate, je…

Elle devait le couper impérativement et se lancer.

- Rick.

Il comprit par le ton de sa voix qu'il ne devrait pas la couper pour ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il la regardait. Elle n'osait toujours pas.

- Ok. Rick… c'est ok, oui… ok, bégaya-elle maladroitement.

Et comme ça, sans grand discours ou explications, elle lui donnait le feu vert. Si l'ilot ne lui avait pas servi d'accotement, il se serait probablement affaissé. Tout son corps s'était mis à frissonner. Il était sans mot, la joie était tellement puissante que même l'écrivain ne pouvait la qualifier. Kate leva finalement les yeux vers l'homme qu'elle aimait, intriguée par son silence. Castle puisa dans son regard la force de se rapprocher d'elle et approcha ses mains tremblantes de ses joues. De ses pouces, il caressait ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux. Trop longtemps ils avaient attendus ce contact si doux. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur le reste de son visage. Son menton, son nez, son front. Il voulait imprimer sur ses mains chacun des traits de son visage que ses yeux connaissaient déjà par cœur. Il traça le contour des yeux, de sa mâchoire et ses doigts se perdirent finalement dans son cou.

Kate gémissait doucement. Son corps frémissant trahissait l'intensité de son désir. Rick plissa les yeux légèrement. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne et Kate fit la deuxième moitié du chemin. Leurs lèvres s'unissaient pour la première fois en douceur. Le contact de leurs deux langues avaient néanmoins fait croître leur besoin inassouvissable de proximité. Rick colla son corps entier contre celui de Kate et elle referma ses bras autour de lui. La passion les avait gagnés rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt contre le réfrigérateur. Ils n'avaient pas assez de leur cinq sens pour se découvrir. Ils se touchaient sans gêne… et le téléphone de Beckett sonna.

Castle déposa son front contre celui de Kate. Il respirait. Plutôt, son cœur respirait enfin. Kate lui caressa langoureusement le visage et se dégagea de la chaleur de son corps pour aller répondre.

Elle se racla la gorge et répondit

- Beckett.

Son regard était toujours plongé dans celui de Castle, ce qui marquait un progrès énorme pour elle. Castle n'avait pas bougé et son dos était toujours collé au réfrigérateur.

- O…, elle allait dire 'on'! J'arrive, rectifia-t-elle.

Elle raccrocha et annonça à Castle :

- Un autre corps a été retrouvé près du salon de coiffure. On doit y aller… maintenant.

- Je dois passer me changer.

Les deux se sourirent et se donnèrent rendez-vous sur le lieu du crime. Il la laissa se préparer et prit un taxi jusque chez-lui. Il croisa tout juste Alexis, qui préparait son sac à dos pour aller dormir ce soir chez Ashley. Une amie avait organisé une petite fête et avant d'accepter que sa fille s'y rende, Castle avait procédé à une interrogation en règle. Sa fille n'avait pas hésité à le taquiner à l'effet qu'il passait trop de temps avec Beckett et qu'il s'apparentait de plus en plus à un détective.

À peine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il embarquait à nouveau dans un taxi. Son premier arrêt était pour l'achat des deux cafés. En route vers la scène du crime, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fredonner la chanson qui jouait à la radio. Il était heureux et amoureux comme jamais. Ce bonheur était égal à celui qu'il avait ressenti lors de la naissance d'Alexis. Katherine Beckett. Simplement son nom lui donnait des ailes. À l'approche du prétendu salon de coiffure, il se demanda comment se comporter avec elle. Lorsqu'il passa sous le ruban jaune, Esposito lui fit un signe de tête. Beckett était penchée au-dessus du corps. Elle se releva et regarda Castle comme elle l'avait fait depuis trois ans. Aucun malaise jusqu'à présent.

- Le café au lait de madame.

Il avait subtilement mit l'emphase sur le mot 'lait'. Elle comprenait l'allusion et lui répondit par de gros yeux. Mais Castle regardait déjà Esposito, qui l'informait que la nouvelle victime voulait également louer le fameux local.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au poste à discuter des preuves amassées et à écouter les théories de Castle. La journée s'acheva vers 21 heures seulement.

Ryan se passa la main au visage et soupira.

- Jenny, va surement dormir quand je vais arriver, elle est fatiguée par les préparatifs du mariage.

Esposito enchaîna :

- Lanie finira dans une heure ou deux alors j'ai du temps à tuer.

La figure rhétorique d'Esposito fit éclater de rire Castle, mais il se contenta de répondre :

- Alexis dort chez son copain et ma mère a une répétition. Je me retrouvai abandonné dans cet immense appartement!

Il affichait un regard faussement paniqué. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Beckett, qui en perdit son sourire. Elle ne voulait pas parler de sa soirée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil subtil vers Castle et déclara :

- Il se fait tard…

C'était sa phrase passe-partout. Elle l'utilisait toujours pour se sortir d'embarras. Elle les entraina vers l'ascenseur. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes dans le stationnement. Bientôt Ryan se dirigeait vers sa voiture en leur faisant un signe de la main et Castle s'apprêtait à appeler un taxi. Esposito lui tapa l'épaule.

- Allez Bro, je te ramène.

Beckett avait le regard plongé dans son grand sac et tentait de retrouver ses clés. La proposition d'Esposito ne lui simplifiait pas les choses et elle devait réagir rapidement. Elle voulait Castle auprès d'elle pour la nuit. Sans lever les yeux de son sac, elle leur dit :

- Je m'en occupe. Je dois passer dans le coin… Tu feras un détour si tu dois revenir ici chercher Lanie… et moi je dois passer dans le coin.

Elle s'arrêta et releva la tête. Ils la regardaient, surpris, mais déjà elle se retournait vers sa voiture.

- Tu viens Castle?

Castle trottina jusqu'à Beckett. Quant à Esposito, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa voiture et se retourna vers les deux partenaires. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé entre les deux, mais il n'aurait pas pu dire quoi exactement.

C'était silence dans la voiture. Le feu rouge décisif approchait. Si Kate prenait à gauche, elle venait le reconduire chez lui et si elle prenait à droite, ils allaient chez elle. Il n'osait rien dire, mais il espérait qu'elle choisirait le bon côté. Le feu tourna au vert et Kate tourna à droite. Castle eut un sourire, mais ne put s'empêcher de pointer vers la gauche.

- Ce n'est pas la direction pour se rendre chez moi…

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, mais ne releva pas le commentaire. Rick prit un air faussement terrifié et s'accrocha à sa ceinture.

- Je suis victime d'un enlèvement… À l'aide!

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui était reconnaissante de détendre l'atmosphère. Pour le reste du trajet, il resta silencieux, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Parce qu'ils étaient conditionnés à cacher leurs sentiments, rien dans leur démarche pour se rendre à l'appartement de Kate ne laissait supposer qu'ils étaient maintenant un couple.

L'atmosphère changea instantanément quand ils se retrouvèrent à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Rick ferma la porte et s'approcha de Kate. D'un même élan, ils s'étaient rués l'un sur l'autre. Ils avaient repris exactement où ils s'étaient laissés le matin même.

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et déjà Kate s'attaquait aux boutons de la chemise de Rick. Toutefois, celui-ci avait en tête de prendre le temps de la découvrir et de l'amener progressivement à ébullition. Leur première fois s'était déroulée sauvagement et il s'était promis de savourer sa prochaine opportunité. S'il y en avait une, il n'aurait pas pu prédire l'avenir à ce moment. Rick prit délicatement les mains de Kate et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Délibérément lent, il couvrait son cou de longs baisers sensuels. Quand elle chercha sa bouche pour reprendre l'ascendant, il emprisonna délicatement son visage de ses grosses mains. Il sentait Kate émoustillée par son désir. Elle gémissait sans retenue.

Rick la guida vers la chambre à coucher. Kate avait l'impression que sa chambre se trouvait à des kilomètres. Elle se languissait de le sentir en elle. Et Rick, qui ne lui laissait pas prendre les devants… Quand elle se trouva à quelques pouces de son lit, elle s'y laissa tomber, entraînant Rick dans son vol plané.

Il s'écarta d'elle et prit quelques secondes pour la contempler. Elle était magnifique! Kate enroula ses mains autour du cou de Rick et tenta de l'attirer à elle. Il lui résista et quand elle décida de se rapprocher elle-même, il la plaqua élégamment contre le matelas. Elle avait un tempérament fougueux et rebelle. Ce n'était pas mince affaire de tenter d'assujettir son humeur bestiale. Elle était tributaire de son désir; son corps étant arqué par la force des convulsions qui la submergeaient.

Rick entreprit finalement de retirer la blouse de Kate. Délicatement, il avait détaché son soutien-gorge tandis qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il l'arrache. Elle tenta de s'attaquer à la chemise de Rick, mais il l'en empêcha. Il retira ensuite le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Kate. Elle était maintenant nue contre lui. Il caressait sensuellement son corps de sa main droite tandis qu'il retenait les épaules de Kate contre le matelas de la main gauche. Il prenait le temps de la regarder, de la découvrir. Il déposa de longs baisers humides sur sa poitrine. Et puis sur son ventre.

Kate se sentait littéralement comme si elle allait exploser. Elle n'avait plus la maîtrise de son corps. Elle était dans l'attente interminable des prochains gestes de Rick. Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, le presser de s'unir à elle, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle manifestait son appétit par de lancinantes lamentations.

Ses doigts s'agrippaient aux cheveux de Rick, qui différait intentionnellement le moment où il allait plonger en elle. Quand il se décida finalement à détacher sa chemise, elle s'attaqua à sa ceinture dans un regain d'énergie. Il en était au quatrième bouton qu'elle avait déjà retiré son vêtement. Rick tremblait à présent. Pragmatique, Kate arracha les boutons non défaits de sa chemise. Ceci les fit sourire tous les deux. Ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière chemise qui subirait les foudres de Kate. Il ferait mieux d'en faire des provisions.

Se disant probablement que c'était sa chance de prendre le contrôle, Kate embrassa fougueusement Rick et tenta de le renverser sous elle. Elle n'y parvint pas, mais réussit tout de même à amener Rick à la limite du point de non-retour. Signal d'une supplication extrême, elle avait susurré le prénom de Rick à l'oreille de ce dernier.

Leurs deux corps se mélangeaient enfin. Rick n'avait pas pris le temps de lui laisser explorer son corps. Seul celui de Kate avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

Leurs mouvements étaient maintenant parfaitement accordés dans un délire sans précédent. Le spasme qui les secoua à quelques secondes d'intervalle les laissa haletant et complètement dévastés. Ce n'est qu'alors que Kate put renverser Rick sur le dos. Elle eut tout juste la force de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et elle laissa choir sa tête sur l'épaule de Rick. Ils étaient complètement épuisés et ils s'endormirent ainsi, nu l'un contre l'autre.


	14. Chapter 14

Désormais Castle demeurait presque toutes les nuits chez Kate. Ils dormaient peu. Ils ressentaient l'urgence de s'unir aussi souvent que possible. Ce désir, qui ne se rassasiait jamais, se nourrissait plutôt de leur passion charnelle et s'accroissait constamment. Rick avait fait remarquer avec amusement à Kate qu'ils avaient trois ans à rattraper. Les nuits où il réussissait à fermer l'œil quelques heures, Rick se réveillait parfois seul dans la chambre. Kate était au salon, plongée dans le dossier de sa mère. Cette histoire n'est toutefois pas celle qui sera racontée maintenant.

Cette histoire met plutôt en scène l'ami le plus fidèle de l'équipe du poste 12 : le tableau blanc. Précieux allié, il affichait fièrement tous les éléments pertinents à leurs investigations. L'équipe s'y retrouvait régulièrement afin de discuter l'enquête en cours.

Cette enquête-ci ne faisait pas exception, quoique plus dépravée qu'à l'habitude. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un prédateur sexuel qui éventrait ses victimes avant d'éjaculer dans les plaies fraîches et sanglantes.

Les trois hommes étaient assis sur le bureau de Beckett tandis que la jeune femme marchait aller-retour d'un bout à l'autre du tableau. Elle réfléchissait et faisait danser le crayon noir entre ses doigts. Ils n'avaient aucune piste sérieuse. Castle y allait de ses propres spéculations. Esposito restait toutefois le regard ancré vers le tableau, Ryan contenait son envie de rire et Beckett ne semblait pas rien entendre. Elle savait reconnaitre les différents tons de voix de Castle et détecter quand il émettait une théorie sérieuse et quand il s'amusait simplement à les divertir.

- Tu imagines, quand même, l'aliénation d'un type capable de faire un truc pareil? Même si je compare avec mes habitudes sexuelles parfois extravagantes, je n'arrive pas à équivaloir ça… C'est…

Esposito était sorti immédiatement de sa torpeur et avait regardé Beckett d'un air horrifié. Accentué par le regard insistant du détective, les mots de Rick avaient percé la membrane hermétique de Kate et fait leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle s'était retournée et lui avait assené un coup de pied dans le mollet.

- … totalement…OUCH !

Castle se frottait le mollet comme s'il avait été victime d'une attaque violente. Il lança un retard interrogatif à Beckett. Et quand il croisa enfin ses yeux, il aurait juré y avoir vu clignoter une lumière rouge qui le mettait en garde contre ses propos. Sa bouche s'était ouverte très grande comme s'il venait lui aussi de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Il sentit donc la nécessité de se rétracter.

- Dans mes romans je veux dire, pas dans ma vie, ajouta-t-il d'un rire un peu nerveux. C'est ça… moi je suis plus du genre… normal… comme tout le monde… pas du genre à penser à des trucs comme ça…

Inversement à la foi naïve de Castle, ces explications n'avaient pas améliorées la situation pour ses collègues. Beckett avait levé les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Esposito la regardait avec un sourire et que Ryan ne semblait pas avoir saisi ce qui venait d'arriver. Les deux amoureux avaient une règle d'or et c'était d'éviter de parler de leur vie de couple au travail. Au poste, ils restaient strictement des partenaires. Mais Beckett ne pouvant changer la nature de Castle (et elle ne le souhaitait pas!), elle savait que ce genre de commentaires étaient inoffensifs en soi. Elle ne se rendait pas compte non plus qu'à réagir de la sorte, elle se trahissait davantage que Rick parce qu'Esposito avait trouvé dans son attitude la confirmation de ses doutes. Elle n'eut pas la chance d'y réfléchir non plus puisque la capitaine la fit demander dans son bureau à ce moment. Elle laissa donc derrière elle un Esposito tout sourire, un Ryan encore confondu et un Castle au regard crispé par une douleur hypothétique.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau de McFly, elle remarqua que le groupe s'était remué et qu'Esposito en avait pris la tête. Castle se frottait toujours le mollet, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Asseyez-vous, détective Beckett.

Beckett ramena donc son attention vers la capitaine. Elle s'était assise bien droite et prête à se défendre contre une provocation soudaine. McFly lui tendit un dossier.

- Je veux que vous ouvriez ce dossier qu'une fois rendue chez vous. Vous ne devez pas enquêter au poste. Pas plus de deux personnes doivent connaître le contenu de ce cas. Vous, et la personne de votre choix.

- Madame ?

Beckett n'était pas certaine de bien saisir ce que la capitaine attendait d'elle.

- Je vous ai observé travailler au cours des dernières semaines et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que vous seule pouviez résoudre ce crime. Vous travaillez avec la personne de votre choix.

- Même un civil sans formation?

McFly plissa les yeux. Elle avait aussi remarqué que Castle et Beckett formait un duo imbattable. Ils se complétaient. Elle n'oubliait pourtant pas qu'il n'était pas un détective.

- Même Castle, Kate.

Beckett se leva. Elle avait le dossier et s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau pour retrouver son équipe et ce détraqué pervers. Elle était curieuse, mais avait décidé qu'elle regarderait ce dossier chez elle ce soir seulement.

- Vous êtes relevée de votre enquête en cours. Esposito en prendra en la charge. Je veux que vous quittiez immédiatement pour prendre connaissance du contenu de ce dossier.

Kate avait un vague sentiment de déjà-vu en se voyant renvoyée chez elle par la capitaine. Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Détective?

Beckett n'avait pas répondu, mais s'était retournée vers sa capitaine.

- Veuillez bien protéger le partenaire que vous choisirez s'il s'agissait d'un civil.

- Il va sans dire, madame.

Elle sortit enfin du bureau, stupéfaite de l'attitude de McFly. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier qu'elle passe outre ses principes et la laisse enquêter avec Castle? Elle lui avait demandé de bien le protéger. Évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui demande pour que Kate fasse passer la sécurité de Rick avant la sienne. Elle se dirigea vers les trois hommes et s'adressa directement à Esposito.

- Esposito, tu prends l'enquête en charge. McFly me demande d'enquêter sur un dossier confidentiel.

Et, s'adressant à Castle qui faisait mine d'avoir toujours mal au mollet, elle ajouta :

- Tu viens Castle?

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond, oubliant que quelques secondes plus tôt il était handicapée par la douleur. Beckett était déjà devant l'ascenseur quand Castle la rejoignit.

- De quoi s'agit-il?

- Pas la moindre idée. Tout est là-dedans.

Elle lui avait dit ça en lui montrant le dossier. Castle le prit et voulu l'ouvrir, mais Beckett l'en empêcha.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle insiste pour que j'ouvre ce dossier seulement une fois rendue chez moi…

- Beckett ?, l'avait-il questionnée d'un regard investigateur.

Même dans l'ascenseur quand il n'était que tous les deux, elle restait Beckett. Au poste 12, elle resterait toujours Beckett et lui, Castle. C'était une loi non écrite.

- Je n'en sais pas davantage.

xxxx

Ils étaient assis dans le salon chez Beckett. Ils s'obstinaient depuis quelques heures sur la conduite à adopter par rapport à la demande de la capitaine. La lumière du jour ne suffisant plus à les éclairer, Castle déposa son verre de vin et se leva pour allumer une lampe. Il se rassit et déposa ensuite ses pieds nus sur les genoux de Kate. D'un geste naturel, celle-ci les massait doucement.

- Kate, je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure manière de réagir à la demande de McFly…

- Un homme a été reconnu coupable pour ce crime. Le dossier est fermé.

- Elle t'a tout de même demandé ton aide…

Il savait qu'elle se montrait entêtée parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digérée sa suspension.

- Rick, c'est contre la loi! Elle n'a aucun élément nouveau justifiant la réouverture du dossier. Un coupable a été condamné!

- Il s'agit du meurtre de sa fille!

- Rick !

- Kate.

Elle était à bout d'argument valable. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et c'était bien ce qui l'embêtait le plus. La vraie raison du refus de Kate n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que le dossier était fermé. Elle voulait tout simplement éviter d'aider McFly. Elle avait remis en doute son jugement et maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'une faveur, elle lui disait qu'elle-seule pouvait résoudre ce cas. Et puis sa fille avait été tuée il y a 12 ans, donc à la même époque que sa mère. Kate refusait d'avoir un point en commun avec elle. Elle repoussait l'idée de se laisser prendre au jeu des sentiments. McFly aurait pu réagir beaucoup plus tôt. Kate n'avait pas attendu toutes ces années avant d'enquêter sur le meurtre de sa mère. Pourquoi maintenant?

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Rick avait fermé les yeux et commençait à sombrer lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux l'aider à ce point?

- Umm ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, se passa les mains au visage et essaya de bien saisir le sens de la question.

- Pourquoi elle?

Rick avait raison de prendre le temps d'étudier la question. La demande était plutôt : pourquoi prendre sa part à elle et pas la mienne après ce qu'elle m'a fait? La question était enfantine, mais il savait qu'elle tentait le tout pour le tout afin de le faire plier.

- Ce n'est pas elle ou toi. C'est une fillette qui a été tuée. On se doit de lui rendre justice. Et c'est toi que McFly a sollicitée. Elle a confiance en toi.

- Je ne peux pas mener une enquête clandestine!

- Et elle le sait, mais ce cas a une valeur sentimentale herculéenne pour elle.

- Et bien c'est justement! Elle n'est pas la mieux placée pour juger que l'enquête a été bâclée!

- Kate…

Castle affichait un air de désapprobation. Elle avait fait pire pour sa mère et elle avait enfreint les règles pour lui. Ce n'est pas l'aspect légal qui l'importunait. Le court historique de Beckett avec Ellen McFly n'avait pas été un franc succès. C'était celle qui remplaçait Montgomery. Ça pesait dans la balance. Comment faire confiance à nouveau à un capitaine?

- Je ne l'apprécie pas!

Castle avait refermé les yeux et lui répondit d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Je l'aime bien moi…OUCH !

Kate avait torturé sa pauvre orteil et Rick eut tôt fait de ramener son pied meurtri vers lui pour le masser. Le même côté que mon mollet, se dit-il en souriant. À quand la canne? Il se leva et oublia qu'il était un homme battu pour se pencher vers Kate et l'embrasser. Elle s'accrocha au col de sa chemise et voulu prolonger le plaisir. Castle se décolla toutefois et lui caressa le visage.

- Il se fait tard…

- Reste, tu es surement trop fatigué pour conduire.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il n'avait pas sa voiture, il était venu avec elle. Elle le savait très bien et, réprimandant un sourire, elle se mordit la lèvre. Il adorait quand elle prenait cet air. Il glissa à nouveau sa main sur son visage et quand ses doigts furent tout près de la bouche de Kate, elle ferma les yeux et baisa sa main.

- Prête-moi les clés de ta voiture. Je n'ai peut-être pas la force de conduire jusque chez moi, mais je vais aller au coin chercher quelque chose pour demain matin…

Elle était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retenir toutes les nuits auprès d'elle. Il avait une famille. Elle se sentait coupable de l'accaparer à ce point, mais elle avait besoin de sa proximité. Et Alexis qui partirait bientôt rejoindre Ashley à l'université. Elle savait que ça peinait Rick et que sa fille lui manquerait. Il adorait Alexis et Kate ne voulait pas lui faire ombrage et altérer leur complicité. Mais faire l'amour avec lui était devenu son héroïne personnelle et la méthadone n'y faisait rien.

Le retour de Rick une vingtaine de minutes plus tard la sortit de sa méditation. Il tenait trois sacs d'épicerie.

- Tu vas emplir le frigo!

Il tenait les clés entre ses dents, mais lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle se leva pour le rejoindre alors qu'il rangeait déjà ses emplettes. Il sifflotait et elle fut amusée par l'aisance qu'il avait développée aussi rapidement dans son environnement. Elle l'observait d'un regard amoureux. Elle le chérissait d'un amour incommensurable, et dans des instants comme ceux-ci, ça lui faisait presque mal tellement elle l'adorait. Il se retourna fièrement vers elle.

- Voiiilaa!

Il se rapprocha d'elle et vint l'embrasser. L'intensité qu'elle avait exhibée dans ce baiser se voulait une déclaration d'amour.

- Je t'aime, Kate.

xxxx

- Tu n'aimes pas mieux prendre le temps d'y penser encore un moment ?

Il avait immobilisé la voiture au feu rouge et se tourna vers Kate. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle s'était retrouvée du côté passager de sa propre voiture. Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Rick ne déclarait pas forfait et il continuait à lui faire valoir ses arguments quand ils arrivèrent dans le stationnement du poste. L'endroit était désert tellement ils étaient en avance. La seule personne qui était arrivée en même temps qu'eux était McFly, mais ils étaient tellement occupés à se chamailler qu'ils ne l'avaient pas aperçue.

Quant à McFly, elle n'avait pas manqué, elle, que Castle conduisait la voiture de la jeune détective. Elle comprit à ce moment que la nature de leur relation avait changé. Castle se dirigea instinctivement vers le kiosque à café tandis que Beckett monta sans l'attendre. Elle sourit d'avoir découvert leur petit stratagème.

Beckett voulait arriver un peu plus tôt afin de surprendre la capitaine dès son arrivée. Afin d'éviter toute suspicion, elle avait demandé à Rick d'arriver au poste une heure plus tard. Elle venait à peine de s'assoir à son bureau qu'elle entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. C'était McFly. Elle ne lui laissa aucune chance et partit à sa rencontre, le dossier en main.

- Je refuse ce cas.

Le ton de voix de Beckett était ferme. McFly regarda le dossier et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Madame ?

- Entrez je vous prie, détective.

- Je ne ferai pas l'enquête.

Elle lança le dossier sur le secrétaire de McFly.

- Pour quelle raison?

- Parce que c'est illégal et que vous le savez très bien!

- Et alors?

- Le dossier a été fermé. Et il s'agit d'un cas pers…

- Je connais l'étendue de votre relation avec Richard Castle.

Beckett s'arrêta net et elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa supérieure.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.

McFly sourit, s'assit à son bureau et tendit la filière à Beckett.

- Kate, je n'ai pas envie d'avancer d'ultimatum en ultimatum. Je comprends votre point de vue et j'aimerais vous faire part du mien.

Beckett remarqua du coin de l'œil que Castle était déjà monté et qu'il était accompagné d'Esposito. Il avait dû croiser l'hispanique au café. À la vue de Rick, elle se rappela de son discours de la veille (et du matin!). Elle acquiesça à la demande de McFly d'entendre sa version de l'histoire.

- D'accord. Mais, je n'ai toujours pas dit oui et je ne vous garantis pas de le faire au terme de notre conversation non plus.

- Correct.

Kate tourna son regard vers Castle. Il partageait une discussion enflammée avec Esposito.

- Très bien. Ce soir à 21h au bar Old Haunt.

- Pourquoi à cet endroit ?

- Parce que je connais le propriétaire et que nous y serons tranquilles.


	15. Chapter 15

Elle était assise au bar depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle semblait mener un dur combat à sa conscience et ce sont ses doigts tous becquetés qui en pâtissaient. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser enjôler par l'histoire de McFly. Castle devait venir les rejoindre une trentaine de minutes après l'entrée en scène de la capitaine. McFly ne croirait certainement pas à une coïncidence, mais Rick avait insisté pour l'accompagner.

Il attendait quasi patiemment dans la ruelle. Il trouvait la situation un peu cocasse d'avoir à se cacher alors qu'il était le propriétaire, mais cela faisait partie des modalités de son entente avec Kate. Elle était tellement obstinée! Rick avait dû accepter le compromis. Il l'observait à travers la fenêtre trop sale. Son esprit de génie fut frappé par deux pensées soudaines. Premièrement, il devrait engager un sous-contractant pour laver les vitres, et deuxièmement, il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre d'avoir Kate dans sa vie. Chaque fois qu'elle s'offrait à lui, il était terrifié à l'idée que ça pouvait être la dernière fois. Il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'elle avait accepté de s'engager dans une relation à long terme avec lui.

McFly arriva enfin et Castle se recula pour ne pas se faire voir. Trop absorbé par son espionnage, il n'avait pas remarqué les deux chiens qui s'accouplaient derrière lui. Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans leurs ébats. Et comme son imagination fertile ne lui laissait jamais un moment de répit, Castle se surprit à se représenter comme étant le Saint-Bernard, Kate étant le berger allemand. Il trouvait que le couple canin représentait fidèlement la dynamique entre Kate et lui. La femelle sous le gros toutou qui lui léchait le cou.

Il se remit en position de guet. La discussion entre les deux femmes semblait animée. Il se rappelait que Kate lui avait demandé d'arriver après trente minutes, mais la voyant dans cet état, il décida de désobéir. Encore une fois. Il s'avança donc lentement vers la table. Il perçut le regard de Kate vers sa montre et sa désapprobation quand elle réalisa que ça ne faisait que vingt minutes. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. McFly, qui était elle-même déjà surprise par la présence de Castle, attendait la réaction de Beckett. Cette dernière ne dit rien.

- Castle?

Rick s'était tourné vers la capitaine, qui venait de prononcer son nom. Il lui adressa un sourire charmant et elle continua son histoire sans les questionner davantage.

- Comme j'étais en train de l'expliquer au détective Beckett, ma… ma fille a été torturée… et tuée à cause de mon obstination à enquêter sur un groupe de criminel influant.

Castle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Kate, qui restait de glace. Il fit signe à McFly de continuer son histoire.

- On m'a refusé le droit d'enquêter sur le dossier… car il s'agissait de ma fille. Je soupçonne les détectives de l'époque d'avoir bâclé le dossier et d'avoir arrêté un suspect innocent. Ils devaient surement protéger le vrai coupable.

Beckett poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de réagir de la sorte, elle qui était toujours tellement compréhensive avec les victimes.

- Madame, rien ne pointe en direction de votre théorie.

- Ceci dit, ce n'est pas une piste qu'il faut élaguer, compléta Castle.

Kate n'apprécia pas. Que Rick la confronte en privée relevait de son rôle de copain plus rationnel qu'elle, mais qu'il lui donne tort devant McFly, était insolent. Castle devina le raidissement de Kate, mais il ne se rétracta pas.

- Merci Castle. Mais comme la décision finale revient au détective Beckett et qu'elle ne semble pas de votre avis…

- C'est que, madame, rien dans ce dossier ne pourrait nous faire penser que l'enquête a été menée de manière factice.

- Vous acceptez de faire cette enquête… et je vous donne l'aval pour le dossier de votre mère…

Rick sursauta. Kate le regardait à présent. Il n'était pas chaud à l'idée que Kate aie carte blanche pour enquêter le meurtre de sa mère car cela signifiait qu'il serait plus difficile de la faire reculer, mais il savait aussi que ce qu'elle souhaitait était justement d'avoir cette liberté d'action. Il déposa sa main sur la cuisse de Kate et la serra quelques secondes comme pour la forcer à voir les choses de manière rationnelle. Il posa enfin sa main sur celle de McFly.

- D'accord.

Il avait fait ce qui lui semblait le plus juste. Kate aurait surement refusée la proposition de la capitaine et il avait voulu sacrifier sa crédibilité pour préserver la sienne. McFly sembla soulagée et Kate, enragée.

- Merci beaucoup. Je …je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Si la capitaine n'avait pas manqué le geste de Castle envers Beckett, elle n'avait pas manqué non plus le regard que cette dernière lui avait adressé. Elle avait donc quitté rapidement afin de ne pas être présente lorsque la situation allait exploser. Elle ne se doutait toutefois pas des échos que cette décision aurait dans la tête de Rick.

Après le départ de McFly, le couple resta assis silencieusement quelques minutes. Puis, Kate lança le signal du départ en se levant et cherchant ses clés de voiture.

- Kate ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, elle était devant sa voiture, la porte déjà ouverte.

- Hmmm ?

Le ton de sa voix le fit frissonner. Il avait anticipé que sa réaction serait véhémente, mais cet élément n'avait pas été décisif dans sa prise de position quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je… Tu veux en parler ?

- Tu savais que je ne voulais pas faire cette enquête et tu as pris la décision pour moi! Elle pensait déjà que je n'avais pas de jugement et tu viens de lui en faire la démonstration!

Si elle avait eu dix ans, elle aurait surement dit cette phrase en se jetant par terre pour se rouler dans un trou de boue. Ce n'était pas la même Kate qui avait dit à Montgomery avant sa mort qu'elle lui pardonnait. Rick était désorienté.

- Clairement, elle pense que tu as du jugement si elle te demande ton avis sur l'enquête du meurtre de sa fille. Kate, c'était ta chance d'avoir carte blanche pour le dossier de ta mère. Ce ne pas ce que tu souhaites?

Kate ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Elle savait que Rick désapprouvait et son désir de vengeance, et son obstination à refuser le cas de McFly. Contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle n'était pas sans ignorer qu'il avait foncièrement raison de la pousser à enquêter sur le meurtre de la fille de la capitaine. Ce n'est pas par malignité qu'elle lui avait lancé cette accusation. Aucune opinion n'avait jamais été importante pour elle avant Castle et il lui était parfois difficile d'accepter qu'il avait autant d'ascendant sur elle. Rick découvrait Kate en même temps qu'elle retrouvait la véritable Kate en elle. Alors que Rick pensait qu'elle s'esquivait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi présente. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance qu'il avait pour elle et de la confiance qu'elle lui portait pour le laisser la voir dans toutes ses contradictions.

- Allez, je te raccompagne.

Rick sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés cette nuit. Il paniquait à l'idée qu'il venait peut-être de mettre le point final à leur relation. Kate était déjà assise dans la voiture et elle lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer, la convaincre qu'ils auraient assurément des désaccords et qu'il leur faudrait les dépasser, mais il ne dit rien. Le silence régnant dans la voiture lui pesait lourd. Kate se gara bientôt devant chez lui.

- Ton rendez-vous avec Gina et Paula est à quelle heure demain ?

Sa réponse aurait été : assez tard pour dormir chez toi ce soir et avoir le temps de revenir, mais ce fut plutôt :

- 8h30…pourquoi ?

- Je me disais que c'était plus pratique que tu dormes chez toi.

Elle lui aurait arraché le cœur qu'il aurait eu moins mal. Elle reculait et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la retenir. C'est ici que l'on se rend compte que Castle ne réservait pas sa personnalité mélodramatique et excessive pour ses romans. S'il avait été dans des dispositions logiques, il aurait compris la remarque de Kate.

- J'aurai pu revenir demain matin sans problème…

L'effet fut immédiat. Kate éclata de rire. Elle se souvenait encore que Rick s'était fait gronder par Gina lors de leur dernier rendez-vous parce que justement il avait dormi chez elle et qu'il était arrivé en retard… de deux heures!

- Come on Cas…euh Rick.

Castle devint blême. Elle allait dire Castle! Il était redevenu simplement Castle! Il n'était plus Rick, mais Castle! Il avait perdu son prénom, probablement entre le bar et le pallier de sa résidence. Son prénom s'était enfui en même temps que McFly. D'un coup de baguette magique, disparu! Abracadabra! Elle ne l'avait plus appelé Castle en privé depuis qu'ils formaient un couple. Et en ce moment précis, le Castle des trois dernières années revenait le hanter!

- Euh…je…tu…bonne nuit.

Il sortit à la hâte de la voiture, ne lui jetant pas un regard et ne prenant pas le temps de l'embrasser. Si Kate déplorait ce baiser manqué, Rick, lui, se retenait de pleurer. Il prit une grande respiration. Il était pourchassé par son homonyme. Il ne remarqua pas sa mère, qui était assise au salon.

- Tu as retrouvé le chemin de la maison?

Rick sursauta et risqua un faux sourire vers Martha. Il grogna quelque chose qui resta incompréhensible même pour lui et monta à sa chambre. Il se coucha sans se déshabiller, se disant peut-être que si Kate l'appelait pour le quitter en plein milieu de la nuit, ce serait plus rapide pour sauter dans un taxi et la convaincre de reconsidérer sa décision. Elle ne devait pas le quitter, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter. Il ne voulait pas être quitté à nouveau par une femme qu'il adorait.

***

Il était 11 heures quand il fit son entrée au poste. Son rendez-vous avait été écourté, Rick n'avait pas d'entrain et encore moins l'envie de travailler. Gina et Paula n'avaient pas formulé de reproches et l'avait libéré plus tôt. Il arrivait donc avec ses deux cafés. Il était nerveux et souhaitait pouvoir parler à Kate. Il s'avançait vers le bureau de Beckett, prit une grande respiration, dissimula son air de petit chien battu et s'épingla un sourire au visage.

- Bonjour Détec…

Beckett avait déjà un café sur son bureau. Il était complètement dépossédé de lui-même sans son prénom et sa vocation. Comme si même son cœur en avait eu assez de lui, il se détacha de sa poitrine et effectua le vol plané le plus audacieux de l'histoire, se retrouvant ainsi dans la tasse de café de Kate. Celle-ci n'avait rien vu du saut de ce cœur kamikaze tellement elle était focalisée sur le café que Rick ne lui tendait pas encore. Elle lui arracha des mains et jeta un air de dégout vers le café froid et infect qui trainait sur son bureau. Il faut dire que la machine à expresso de Castle était brisée et qu'elle avait dû se contenter du café régulier. Rick ne la regardait toujours pas, il observait son cœur qui faisait des «gloup gloup» et se disait qu'il aurait dû terminer son cours de sauvetage quand il était plus jeune. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit! Mais là, il assistait plutôt impuissant à la tragique noyade d'un de ses organes vitaux. Il entendit la voix de Kate, mais elle semblait provenir d'une autre dimension.

- Castle?

Il sortit de sa léthargie et leva les yeux vers le bureau, mais elle n'y était plus. Il ne l'avait pas vu marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. Castle fit en pas en sa direction, mais revint deux pas en arrière. Il se pencha sur la tasse et murmura très faiblement un « Je suis désolé, tiens bon » à son cœur abandonné. Kate ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais quand il arriva près d'elle, il avait remis son masque de Castle.

- J'ai relu le dossier et l'enquête semble bien avoir été faussée. Nous allons rendre une petite visite à un des policiers qui a mené l'enquête. Ça nous prendra une fausse identité. Des idées?

Il hocha mécaniquement la tête. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'auto de Kate, il prit sa place du côté passager. Avant de démarrer, elle se tourna vers lui, et de sa main, vint lui caresser les cheveux.

- Comment ça c'est passé avec Paula et Gina ?

La main de Kate dans ses cheveux l'avait déconcertée. Il avait fermé les yeux sous la caresse.

- Rick ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua le regard interrogatif de Kate.

* Euh…bien…

- Elles t'ont parlé de la suite des Nikki Heat ?

- Elles en veulent trois de plus…

Elle avait un regard espiègle. Elle était favorable à l'idée de l'avoir avec elle tous les jours pour trois autres romans.

- Je ne vais pas me débarrasser de toi au poste, hein?

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton ironique et lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Mais Rick n'avait pas perçu le ton moqueur de Kate. Il n'avait pas entendu non plus qu'elle avait dit 'au poste' et non pas 'de ma vie entière'. Il avait compris seulement la partie qui le faisait souffrir. Il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû refuser de continuer les romans.

***

Leur entretien avec le policier s'était parfaitement déroulé et leur avait fourni quelques preuves. Castle avait eu l'idée de se faire passer pour un journaliste et Beckett l'avait laissé diriger l'entrevue. De retour dans la voiture, elle se tourna vers Castle.

- On devrait aller voir Troy Tromphen…

- …le présumé coupable…

- …. pour avoir sa version des faits…

- …. et s'assurer que son point de vue est toujours le même.

Il se faisait déjà tard et ils prirent la décision de reporter leur visite au lendemain. Prenant pour acquis que Rick venait dormir chez elle ce soir, Kate démarra la voiture.

- Il... il a de la place… pour moi chez toi ce soir ?

Kate leva les sourcils, mais resta concentrée sur la route.

- Toujours. Pourquoi?

Elle porta un instant son regard sur lui.

- Ça va Rick ?

- Jamais mieux.

Il n'ajouta rien et se laissa bercer par le silence. Ils se retrouvèrent sous la douche dès leur arrivée chez Kate. Faire l'amour avec elle aurait dû effacer tout doute dans la tête de Rick, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand il se réveilla seul dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit, il se leva timidement pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train de lui écrire une lettre de rupture.

Il la trouva plutôt au salon, le nez plongé dans le dossier de sa mère. Elle enquêtait sans lui. Pire, elle lui cachait. Il referma la porte de la chambre sans bruit. Il se recoucha et attira dans ses bras l'oreiller de Kate à défaut d'avoir son corps. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne savait pas que Kate ne lui en avait pas parlé pour sa propre sécurité. Il était maintenant une de ses motivations. Elle n'oublierait jamais qu'ils avaient osé s'en prendre à Rick quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle devait le protéger.

Rick ne retrouva pas le sommeil avant le retour de Kate, une heure plus tard, bien qu'il fit semblant de dormir quand elle s'approcha du lit. Elle reprit délicatement son oreiller et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amoureux avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Kate ne faisait pas semblant. Il dormait, elle n'avait pas à jouer la comédie. Son baiser était sincère et sentimental. L'odeur de cerise l'enivra enfin et Rick retrouva enfin le sommeil.


	16. Chapter 16

- … et en le questionnant sur le témoignage de culpabilité qu'il avait fait à l'époque, nous nous sommes aperçus de certaines discordances. Castle a insisté sur les détails et Troy est devenu très nerveux. Il nous a enfin avoué avoir menti parce que le véritable coupable lui avait assuré qu'il ferait parvenir de l'argent à sa famille tous les mois. On a la conversation sur le portable de Castle.

Beckett remis finalement le dossier à McFly. Ils avaient de nouveaux éléments qui permettraient de faire rouvrir le cas. L'enquête avait bel et bien été bâclée, et Beckett était en définitive satisfaite qu'on lui ait tordu le bras afin qu'elle accepte.

- Il vous suffit, madame, d'apporter ces preuves et …

- … de demander la réouverture de l'enquête, qui se fera, bien entendu, sans vous. On ne peut pas griller votre couverture.

- Bien.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent en même temps vers Castle. La capitaine savait que c'était fondamentalement lui qui avait réussi à convaincre Beckett de l'aider. Sa détective ne lui avait pas encore pardonné l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait en la suspendant, mais McFly avait espoir que maintenant, elles repartiraient à zéro.

- Merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

Beckett et Castle se levèrent sans un mot. McFly, qui les avait suivis, déposa sa main sur le bras de Castle.

- Merci beaucoup Castle.

Cette attention l'avait pris par surprise. Il souriait béatement, mais aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'est pas lui qui avait fait le gros du travail. Il se tourna donc instinctivement vers Beckett, qui, d'un petit sourire en coin, lui fit comprendre que c'était bien à lui que le mérite revenait. Ses petites risettes se transformèrent bientôt en un grand sourire de fierté. Il ne faut pas se méprendre. Castle était heureux d'avoir pu aider McFly, mais sa fierté était reliée au bonheur qu'il ressentait de voir Kate le remercier également. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être exagéré sa compréhension des pensées de Kate et que finalement, s'il était toujours utile, elle ne le jetterait pas à la poubelle tout de suite. Castle vivait sur une autre planète présentement. L'homme aux émotions impartiales avait laissé place au gamin apeuré et extrapolable. Le torse gonflé, il sortit du bureau de McFly aux côtés de Kate… ou Beckett. Il lui était impossible de faire la différence entre Kate le soir et Beckett le jour. Les deux personnalités étaient aux antipodes. Convaincu que ce bon coup qu'il venait de faire lui donnerait un sursis, il s'assit victorieux au bureau de Beckett. Il avait un air de petit garçon, ses lèvres étaient pincées et il regardait enfin Kate dans les yeux. Kate souriait. Cette façon qu'il avait

d'être fier sans être arrogant le rendait magnifique. Elle se dit que sa vie était beaucoup plus réjouissante depuis que Castle en faisait partie. Sa phrase fétiche annonça la fin de la journée.

- Il est tard.

23h14. Castle se leva d'un bond et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur. Il avait toujours cet air d'enfant victorieux, qu'il perdit dès qu'il se trouva dans le stationnement. Il se sentait moins confiant dans le rôle du petit copain. Il avait peur de constamment la décevoir et il resta silencieux afin d'éviter de faire une bourde. Rendue à sa voiture, Kate se retourna vers lui, souriante.

- Tu as toujours ton déjeuner avec Alexis demain matin?

- Oui, je l'emmène à son restaurant préféré.

Rick n'était pas trop certain de ses réponses. Voulait-elle déjeuner avec lui, et ne le trouvant pas disponible, elle aurait le temps de réfléchir aux mots qu'elle lui dirait en le quittant? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui? Non, peut-être y avait-il un piège dans cette question? Cherchait-elle à savoir s'il allait répondre autre chose? Peut-être qu'elle ne lui faisait déjà plus confiance? Peut-être que… mais devant le regard toujours ouvert souriant de Kate, il essaya de réparer l'interrupteur panique dans sa tête.

- Vers quelle heure tu penses que ça se terminera?

- Vers 11 heures. Parce qu'on a prévu être au restaurant pour 9 heures seulement. Je suis un ours qui a besoin de sommeil.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Un ours. L'écrivain n'était jamais bien loin. Rick n'avait pas besoin de sommeil parce que c'était normal de dormir quand on se sent fatigué. Non, il avait besoin de sommeil parce qu'il était un ours. Rick appréciait généralement ce petit haussement des pupilles que venait de faire Kate, mais peut-être était-ce l'ombrage de la fin de soirée, aujourd'hui il ne savait pas trop comment faire la part des choses. Levait-elle les yeux au ciel car elle le trouvait ridicule, ou tout simplement car elle le trouvait charmant? Dans l'incapacité de bien choisir entre ces deux réponses qui l'impliquaient trop, il opta pour la voix de la neutralité. Elle levait les yeux au ciel suite au passage d'une étoile filante. Cette réponse plaisait à Rick. Elle lui plaisait tellement qu'il se surprit à lever les yeux au ciel lui aussi pour voir s'il n'y en aurait pas une deuxième. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu une étoile filante, il était tout jeune encore. Intriguée par Rick, Kate observait maintenant attentivement le ciel. Lorsque Rick croisa son regard, il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de son raisonnement. Quoique Kate semblait attendre une réponse, il n'avait pas le cœur à lui parler d'astronomie.

- J'ai mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital demain matin… tu te rappelles?

- Ton rendez-vous pour ton suivi, je n'ai pas oublié.

- À 10 heures. Je pensais… que peut-être… je me disais que si tu passais par-là, tu pourrais venir me chercher?

Rick ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance et de l'avancement que suscitait cette demande. Kate aurait très bien pu prendre sa voiture et revenir seule au poste. Elle était indépendante. Mais elle voulait apprendre à dépendre de lui et cesser d'avoir peur de le perdre.

- Avec plaisir.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, durant quelques secondes.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi?

Rick sentait que s'il devait passer la nuit seul, il devait la quitter maintenant parce que sa proximité serait trop paroxysmique dans la voiture.

- Non, je vais prendre un taxi. Je ne voudrais pas être responsable de la faillite de la compagnie. Ils doivent se demander où je suis.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Rick constata qu'elle n'avait pas insisté beaucoup, mais chassa rapidement cette incertitude quand elle s'approcha de lui. Elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et ce fut à son tour de vouloir prolonger ce baiser en empoignant le col du manteau de Kate. Elle se détacha de lui en premier et lui caressa le visage.

- Bonne nuit. À demain…

Elle embarqua dans sa voiture et disparut très rapidement au tournant de la rue. Rick était resté figé. Il tenait encore entre ses mains le col imaginaire du manteau de Kate. Il avait été surpris par son geste. Elle l'avait embrassé ailleurs qu'entre les quatre murs fermés de son appartement. Il va sans dire qu'il ne restait que McFly à l'étage, mais ils étaient encore à une proximité étonnante du poste 12, considérant le geste de Kate. Ce regain d'énergie lui donna le courage de se rendre chez lui et lui permis de passer une première nuit complète depuis un long moment déjà.

Le déjeuner avec sa fille fut rafraichissant. Elle allait tellement lui manquer quand elle serait à l'université. Il lui faisait confiance, elle lui semblait parfois la plus mature des deux! Il voulait tellement que leur complicité dure éternellement. Sa petite fille. Alexis l'avait un peu taquiné en lui disant qu'il ne dormait pas souvent à la maison ces derniers temps et qu'elle devait prendre rendez-vous avec lui pour le voir. Il avait vaguement répondu que tout le groupe travaillait sur une grosse enquête dernièrement.

À 10h55, il était arrivé à l'hôpital. Kate était à la réception à remplir des formulaires. Elle était de dos, mais il l'avait reconnu tout de suite. Elle était tellement belle. Et merveilleuse. Et tout ce dont il pouvait rêver. Beckettissime! C'est le mot qu'il avait enfin trouvé pour elle. Éclair de génie, il en eut presque le souffle coupé. Voilà, c'était ça : Beckettissime. Il faudrait penser à ajouter ce mot dans le dictionnaire. Il était tellement euphorique qu'il fouillait déjà dans son cerveau d'écrivain afin de trouver la manière de l'intégrer dans les prochains romans de Nikki Heat. Nikkitissime ou Heatissime? Hmmm… probablement Heatissime. En reprenant le nom au lieu du prénom, il restait dans le même concept.

Une personne délogea soudain cet état d'exaltation. Josh. Il n'était pas Joshissime, mais plutôt une PND : personne non désirable.

Il s'était approché de Kate et avait déposé sa main sur son épaule. Elle n'avait pas sursauté, c'est à croire qu'elle l'attendait! Elle lui avait fait un magnifique sourire. Le cœur de Rick, pas encore tout à fait remis de sa quasi noyade, surnageait à peine. Ce sourire voulait très certainement dire qu'il lui manquait profondément. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ce genre de sourire n'était pas celui que l'on réserve aux personnes que l'on respecte. Il aurait voulu qu'elle en oublie jusqu'au nom de Josh! Il la voulait pour lui seul! Pas question de la partager avec lui. Ce devait être à Rick que tous ces sourires revenaient maintenant. Josh en avait eu bien assez pendant toute une année et il n'avait pas su en profiter. Tandis que lui… tandis que lui en avait besoin pour survivre… Kate avait soudainement éclaté de rire. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus rire avec lui. Il était médecin et même pas drôle! Josh venait simplement de lui faire remarquer à quel point elle semblait changée et ouverte sur le monde. Il avait tout de suite compris que Castle était maintenant plus qu'un partenaire de travail. Mais Rick ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation d'où il était.

De fait, le regard du médecin croisa celui de l'écrivain. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis que leurs rôles étaient inversés. La jalousie de Josh était tellement apparente qu'il n'y avait que Castle pour la manquer. Kate s'était enfin retournée vers Rick et lui avait adressé un sourire encore plus charmant que celui de Josh. Josh était trop près de Kate et c'est tout ce qui obsédait Rick. Trop proche. Trop proche. Éloigne-toi! Trop proche! Rick s'étant lancé la première pierre, son imagination et son manque de confiance en lui continuaient le travail et il était maintenant enseveli sous un amas de cailloux. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, Kate remarqua que Rick fixait encore l'homme à la mobylette.

- Euh…il..est venu…me saluer… il se rappelait de mon rendez-vous… Je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait… Merci d'être venu me chercher.

Elle se justifiait. Quelqu'un qui se justifie a nécessairement quelque chose à cacher. Sinon, elle ne serait pas empressée de s'innocenter alors qu'il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas conscient qu'il était devenu blanc comme neige et que Kate avait simplement voulu le rassurer. À sa manière… Elle était détective. Pas écrivaine. Il lui était difficile d'exprimer clairement ses émotions. Rappelons-nous qu'elle avait dit à Rick qu'elle était d'accord pour bâtir une relation avec lui par un simple ok.

Et sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour se rendre au poste. Arrivés à destination, Castle prit machinalement le chemin pour l'achat des cafés et Beckett monta à l'étage. Il la regardait entrer sans lui. Si leur relation était sérieuse, leurs partenaires devraient un jour ou l'autre être au courant. Il se sentait comme un petit copain caché dans le fond d'une garde-robe parce que les parents ne sont pas d'accords avec la relation. Rick savait bien qu'il n'était pas typiquement le genre d'homme de Kate, mais de là à ce qu'elle ait honte de lui! Combien de temps pourrait-il supporter cela sans s'effondrer?

Il la retrouva à discuter avec Esposito et Ryan devant le tableau blanc. Elle prit le café des mains de Castle sans même le regarder. Il s'assit à ses côtés et leurs cuisses se touchaient. Le premier contact physique depuis 24 heures. Elle ne l'avait pas embrassé ce matin. Comme si c'était à elle seule de prendre l'initiative. Kate avait bien senti la chaleur de Rick, mais comme elle était au poste, elle se leva d'un bond afin de ne pas perdre ses esprits et aussi pour reprendre le contrôle de son équipe. Elle savait que sa famille était à l'extérieur ce soir et elle avait bien l'intention de l'inviter à dormir chez elle. Une nuit sans lui était déjà une nuit de trop. Et puis, si on se demande si c'est que Rick avait compris, et bien la réponse est non. Pour lui, elle avait évité son contact.

Comment deux personnes qui se comprenaient généralement sans se parler pouvaient en arriver à ce genre de malentendu? À cause de l'enjeu émotif que représentait chaque fait et geste. La tête de Castle avait une extinction de voix. Ses pensées ne passaient plus par sa tête, mais par son cœur. La lubie de l'écrivain ne finirait pas encore avant plusieurs heures.

- La blessure la plus apparente a été faite après la mort?

Kate se tourna vers Ryan, qui regardait dans le dossier.

- D'après Lanie, la blessure au visage aurait été faite pour que l'on croit à une agression et pour camoufler le véritable motif du meurtre.

Castle prit le dossier que Ryan venait de déposer. Une jeune femme avait été assassinée très tôt le matin même alors qu'elle faisait son jogging. Elle avait été totalement défigurée par un objet contondant et c'est cette blessure qui aurait été infligée après la mort. C'est plutôt la blessure au cou qui aurait entraîné le décès. Sa carotide avait été transpercée et en cinq minutes tout au plus, la victime avait dû succomber.

Alors que l'équipe était concentrée sur le tableau, Castle regardait les photos du meurtre. Il feuilletait la liste des principaux suspects, lisait les papiers de divorce qui avaient été retrouvés dans le sac de la victime et s'attardait à tout détail qui aurait pu faire émerger en lui une théorie. Les deux enveloppes de preuves se trouvaient sur le bureau de Beckett et il entreprit de trouver lequel de ces objets avaient causé la blessure au cou. Bien sûr que s'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait entendu Lanie identifier le coupe-papier, mais il achetait des cafés.

Son regard passait rapidement des preuves aux photos et vice versa. Euréka! Il avait trouvé l'objet! Si Castle était utile encore aujourd'hui, ce serait des points de plus pour Rick. Il prit donc l'enveloppe et sortit le sac qui contenait le coupe-papier. Il brandissait maintenant l'arme fièrement devant Beckett.

- Un coupe-papier! C'est ça la blessure au… Euh… Quoi?

Il avait croisé le regard froid, ou plutôt sibérien, de Beckett.

- Castle! Les gants!

Les gants. Il regarda sa main. Il avait oublié de mettre les gants. La preuve souillée lui glissa des mains pour se retrouver au sol.

- Euh…je…je suis désolé…

Il s'essuya les mains sur sa chemise comme si elles étaient sales. Kate se pencha pour ramasser l'objet et le lança sur le bureau. Elle aurait pu commettre un deuxième meurtre avec cette même arme!

- On ne peut plus s'en servir Castle!

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi froidement. Il se sentait comme un moins que rien. Il avait vraiment bousillé l'enquête. Les regards d'Esposito et Ryan étaient sévères aussi, mais c'est celui de Beckett qui lui faisait le plus mal. Détruire une preuve, check! Sa fierté l'avait abandonnée, considérant qu'elle ne pourrait pallier à l'énormité de la bêtise. Et aux poubelles! C'était probablement là que Kate avait envie de le jeter… pas dans la poubelle à côté de son bureau, mais dans la grande benne à ordure à l'extérieur. Il finirait sa vie dans un dépotoir entre une pelure de banane et un coupe-papier souillé.

Elle allait surement crier. Hurler! Lui ordonner de quitter le poste! De foutre le cas de sa vie, espèce de perdant! Non. Quand on s'attend à une certaine réaction de Kate, elle choisit de réagir autrement. Le silence. Juste le silence. Un lourd silence de déception.

Les trois détectives s'étaient retournés vers le tableau et tentaient maintenant de retrouver leur concentration. Castle était toujours assis sur le bureau de Beckett, mais il se leva soudainement. Il avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup au derrière. Même le bureau en avait assez de le supporter. Il avait chaud, il transpirait, il avait mal et son cœur battait la chamaille. Il devait trouver un moyen de réparer ce qu'il venait de faire. Son regard ne quittait pas Beckett. Elle était assise très droite. À ce stade, elle avait dépassé la colère, elle était en furie.

- Ils voulaient divorcer… ?

Statut de sel Beckett ne se retourna pas, mais répondit.

- Oui.

- C'est peut-être son nouveau copain qui l'a tuée…

Beckett se retourna finalement vers lui. Son visage était d'une froideur mortelle, mais il comprit qu'elle voulait tout de même entendre la suite.

- Les papiers datent de quelques mois et elle ne les avait pas signés…

Ryan et Espostio s'étaient maintenant tournés vers Castle. Tout le groupe l'écoutait avec attention. Et ne voulant pas décevoir son public, fidèle malgré les derniers événements, il poursuivi l'explication de sa théorie.

- Elle ne voulait peut-être plus pas divorcer, mais plutôt retourner avec son mari… Son petit copain aurait fait engager quelqu'un pour les suivre… D'où les photos datées de la semaine dernière de la victime avec son mari dans une chambre d'hôtel… Il refuse qu'elle retourne avec lui… et comme il savait qu'elle faisait son jogging tous les matins, il la suit….

Beckett s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle l'écoutait patiemment. Il cherchait à ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de Kate, mais son regard était tellement froid que l'eau était gelée, ne laissant aucun point d'amarrage.

- … Il la suit donc ce matin-là… et puis SLAM!

Les trois détectives sursautèrent.

- Il planque les papiers de divorce sur elle, se disant surement que ça rendrait son mari plus suspect. Qui aurait idée de faire son jogging avec des papiers de divorce de toute manière?

- Esposito, regarde si on a un dossier au nom du petit copain.

L'hispanique, s'exécuta tandis que Beckett se retournait de nouveau vers le tableau. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole après qu'il ait débité sa théorie. Son silence était insupportable pour Castle. Beckett priait que la théorie de Castle soit celle qui expliquerait le meurtre.

- Accusé il y a dix ans pour coups et blessures ayant causés des lésions. Il a fait deux ans, plus cinq ans de probation. Son nom est Patrick Voisin, 45 ans.

- Ok. On lui rendra une petite visite demain. La journée est finie pour aujourd'hui.

Il n'était que 17h30, mais Ryan et Esposito ne posèrent aucune question. Ils ne voulaient pas que Beckett change d'idée et ils sortirent en un temps record. Quant à Castle, il se dit que la manière façon d'éviter une conversation était de prétexter une envie d'uriner. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à seul avec Kate, il avait trop honte. Ça lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour trouver le courage de sortir de la toilette et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà quitté! Il se dit que finalement une confrontation aurait été mieux que son absence. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se sentait complètement abattu. Quand il se retrouva finalement à l'extérieur, il vit Kate se diriger vers lui avec un sourire.

- Toute une envie ça!

Il en resta bouche bée. Elle était souriante, et surtout, elle l'avait attendu. Court-circuit dans la tête de Rick.

- J'ai faim…on va manger ? Je n'ai rien à la maison.

- Euh…ok…

- Chinois, Italien….?

- Chinois…

Quand il embarqua dans la voiture, elle se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa délicatement les lèvres. Un baiser rapide, doux, agréable. Il implorait le ciel d'avoir rêvé ce qui venait de se passer au poste. Il souhaitait pouvoir réécrire la scène. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kate était redevenue normale avec lui si rapidement. Il cherchait la colère dans ses yeux, mais il ne la trouva pas. Elle n'était plus Beckett. Elle n'était plus détective. Il n'était plus Castle. Il n'était plus celui qui avait bousillé le cas. Elle était Kate. Il était Rick. Si Kate voulait se donner une chance avec Rick, elle savait qu'elle devait faire la différence entre le travail et leur vie personnelle. Il faut dire aussi que Kate avait toujours été habituée à séparer ces deux aspects de sa vie. Personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu avant Richard Castle. Et elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre à cause de son travail.

Rick grignotait en silence tandis que Kate mangeait en jacassant sans cesse.

- J'avais l'impression que ce roman allait changer ma vie. Je n'avais que dix ans. Et mes intérêts changeaient tous les jours… Un jour j'étais avocate comme ma mère… l'autre jour pilote comme Tom Cruise dans Top Gun et qui sait le jour d'après! Ma mère m'écoutait à chaque nouvelle vocation et elle trouvait ça très drôle. Et un jour, je suis tombée sur un de tes romans…

Rick leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait deviné qu'elle était une fan. Elle s'était trahie à quelques reprises et avait tous ses romans dans sa chambre. Qu'elle lui avoue à voix haute lui redonnait son sourire. Il imaginait Kate lisant ses romans, des années avant qu'ils se rencontrent. Kate avait remarqué son sourire et approcha sa main de la sienne. D'un geste subtil, elle lui effleura la main.

- Ne fais pas cet air! Tu le sais depuis la première journée. Tu m'as même narguée avec ça! Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé, tu n'aimes pas?

Castle regarda son assiette et effectivement, il n'avait presque rien mangé. Il n'avait pas d'appétit. Il se préparait mentalement à ce que Kate l'abandonne. Il se disait que s'il n'était pas pris au dépourvu, ce serait moins pénible à vivre. Pourtant, rien dans l'attitude de la jeune femme ne pouvait lui laisser croire qu'elle allait le quitter. Mais Kyra ne lui avait pas donné de signe non plus avant de le quitter après trois ans de relation parce qu'elle se sentait étouffée! Et si c'était la même chose avec Kate? Non. Kate avait donné un signe. Elle l'avait appelé Castle. Ça ne faisait que deux mois, mais Kate était tellement extrême que peut-être que deux mois équivalaient trois ans…

- Je n'ai plus trop faim…

Kate le regardait avec surprise. Il avait l'air préoccupé depuis quelques jours et il ne semblait pas vouloir lui en parler maintenant. Elle se dit qu'il le ferait certainement quand il serait prêt et, par respect pour lui, elle n'insista pas. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était la cause de l'état de Rick, sinon elle se serait empressée de le rassurer. Rick attrapa l'addition avant Kate et quand ils sortirent du restaurant, il tendit le billet de stationnement au valet.

Le vent de novembre s'était levé, et Kate se blottit dans les bras de Rick pour se réchauffer. Il déposa son menton sur sa tête et la serra dans ses bras. Ils attendirent la voiture, complètement inconscients qu'un autre couple, pas trop loin d'eux, les observait.

Lanie et Esposito sortaient du cinéma et sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient aperçu Beckett et Castle. Ils se doutaient que la situation avait dû évoluer entre les deux tourtereaux puisqu'ils ne se regardaient plus de la même manière, mais aucun n'avait osé les questionner. Ils avaient maintenant la confirmation. Quoique contente pour eux, Lanie se sentait un peu triste que Kate ne lui en ait pas parlé. Elle eut un sourire quand elle vit Kate déposer un baiser dans le cou de Rick. Alors qu'Esposito s'avançait pour aller les trouver, Lanie l'en empêcha.

- Javier, n'y va pas!

- Mais…

- Ils en parleront quand ils seront prêts.

Mais Lanie avait son plan. Elle savait que c'était bientôt le mariage de Ryan et qu'elle allait tenter de faire cracher le morceau à Kate lors de cette soirée. Peut-être que l'alcool aiderait.

*****

Castle et Beckett revenaient de leur rencontre avec le petit ami de la victime. Ils avaient pu confirmer la théorie de Castle, mais impossible d'en faire la démonstration devant un jury. Tout les ramenait à cette même preuve inutilisable. Beckett était assise à son bureau et tapait furieusement sur son clavier.

Peut-être que finalement, ce n'était pas la journée d'hier qu'il avait rêvée, mais plutôt la soirée. Et la manière dont elle s'était terminée. Il s'écrasa dans sa chaise et clignait des yeux pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Ce serait le premier cas, excluant celui de sa mère, qu'elle ne pourrait pas résoudre. Et c'était à cause de lui. Castle se décomposait. Évidemment Beckett était fâchée. Ce salaud de meurtrier allait s'en tirer. Mais elle n'en avait pas voulu à Castle lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé l'assassin de sa mère et qu'elle avait dû l'abattre. Le cas présent était vraiment moins émotif pour elle. Elle n'en voulait pas à Castle. Elle était contrariée de ne pas avoir trouvé un autre moyen de boucler le coupable.

Castle passa sa main moite sur son visage et se leva.

- Je…dois…y aller…J'ai un roman…Hmm…à écrire.

C'était une excuse bidon. Il n'allait pas écrire, mais se taper la tête contre les murs, en se maudissant d'avoir brisé sa relation avec Kate. Cette dernière avait bien remarqué la banalité de l'excuse, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter avant d'avoir terminé ce foutu rapport!

Castle se retrouva dans son appartement désert. Alexis était avec Ashley, qui revenait le plus souvent possible de l'université pour la voir. Martha avait une répétition et elle ne reviendrait qu'aux petites heures du matin. Il aurait aimé pouvoir pleurer afin de se libérer, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas. Une bière l'aiderait. Il se dirigeait vers le frigo quand deux coups à sa porte le firent sursauter. Il était 18h53. Déjà trois heures qu'il était chez lui!

Il se retrouva face à face avec Kate… ou Beckett, il ne savait plus. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait une main sur la poignée et l'autre sur le cadrage de porte, ce qui bloquait l'entrée à Kate… ou Beckett.

- Allo…

C'est elle qui avait parlé en premier. Rick était resté silencieux.

- Oui ?

Kate fronça les sourcils. Oui? Oui, quoi? C'était quoi cet accueil?

- Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ?

Comme il ne fit aucun geste, elle décida d'entrer sans invitation et passa sous le bras de Rick. Ce dernier, referma la porte et se retourna vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Rick? Ça va?

- Rick. Je suis redevenu Rick?

Castle se sentait comme un volcan sur le point d'exploser. Kate ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et elle était déstabilisée. Rick sentait son visage devenir rouge tellement il avait chaud. Il avait besoin d'exprimer ses émotions et il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait peur de la manière que ça allait sortir.

- Tu es toujours seul?

- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu as pris la chance de venir ici. Tu savais que je serais seul! Dis-moi, je m'adresse à qui en ce moment? Kate ou Beckett?


	17. Chapter 17

- Comment ça Kate ou Beckett? Qui tu penses, Rick?

Le ton de voix de Kate était sec. Elle s'était braquée devant lui, les mains sur ses hanches. Rick la regardait. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas saisir pour quelle raison il l'accueillait ainsi. Kate avait terminée sa journée de travail et le comportement de Rick l'inquiétant depuis quelques jours sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle avait décidé de venir le rejoindre chez lui ce soir. Peut-être s'ouvrirait-il à elle. Peut-être que non, mais elle serait présente pour lui s'il avait besoin. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction. Et encore moins à ce qui allait suivre.

Rick devait maintenant lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le moment était venu. Il ignora la remarque de Kate.

- Kate, depuis quelques temps… je dois te dire…je réfléchis beaucoup à notre relation… je ne sais pas comment le formuler pour ne pas te blesser, mais…

Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses, qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre ses idées en ordre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il devait lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Il devait toutefois commencer par calmer ses idées qui se livraient un combat de boxe, sinon ce serait lui qui se retrouverait K.O. L'écrivain voulait trouver les mots justes. Ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête depuis les derniers jours était une suite de scénarios catastrophes. Tornade. Armageddon. Le jour de la marmotte over, and over again!

Visiblement ébranlée par les propos de Rick, Kate l'avait coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Elle ne voulait pas entendre qu'il voulait la quitter. Ses excuses bidons. Qu'il avait un roman à écrire. Que ce serait mieux ainsi. Que leur rapprochement était finalement une erreur. Qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il pensait. Qu'il ne pouvait pas être l'homme dont elle avait besoin.

- Pas besoin de chercher davantage, Rick! C'est tout clair maintenant! Pendant trois ans tu as tenté de me faire croire que tu serais toujours présent! Maintenant que je m'accorde enfin le droit de laisser libre cours à mes sentiments pour toi, tu veux prendre tes distances! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher autant à toi!

Ce n'était plus du sang qui coulait dans les veines de Rick, mais de la lave. La lave d'un volcan en éruption. Sa température corporelle avait dépassé le point d'ébullition pour avoisiner les 1199 degrés. Pourquoi 1199 degrés? Parce que la température de la lave qui s'échappe d'un volcan en éruption se situe généralement entre 700 à 1200 degrés, et que Rick était un mélodramatique chronique.

- JE prends mes distances? Kate, je ne prends pas mes distances, c'est TOI qui recules sans cesse!

- Et je me trouve où en ce moment?

Elle était chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais Kate allait très vite regretter cette réponse car elle ouvrait la porte à ses reproches. Et anormalement, il ne déclinerait pas l'invitation ce soir.

- Parce que ma mère et ma fille sont sorties! Tu savais que j'étais seul! Tu n'aurais jamais pris ce risque autrement!

- On devait prendre notre temps! On s'était mis d'accord là-dessus. Prendre du temps pour nous avant de l'annoncer!

- Prendre du temps pour nous avant de l'annoncer? Et le temps que tu prends avec Josh à l'hôpital? Et celui que tu as perdu à te faire un café hier matin, alors que tu sais que je t'en apporte un tous les matins? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce temps-là?

Rick s'était mis à trembler tant ses émotions étaient intenses et le ton de sa voix extrême. La limite maximale de décibels supportable pour un humain.

- Tu m'as appelé Castle!

Kate se retrouvait devant un Rick aux propos décousus. Elle ne voyait pas trop ce que voulait dire cette phrase et pourquoi ça le fâchait soudainement qu'elle l'appelle Castle. Elle l'appelait Castle tous les jours depuis trois ans, et lui-même l'appelait Beckett. Jamais ce lapsus qu'elle avait commis dans sa voiture ne lui avait semblé significatif. Elle n'y pensait même pas en ce moment.

- Tu te paies un trip de coucher avec ton auteur de roman préféré et après deux mois, tu viens ici pour me quitter! Tu m'as appelé Castle!

Des larmes de rage inondaient les yeux de Castle et roulaient sur ses joues. Kate était bouche bée. Les insinuations de Rick la laissaient littéralement sans voix. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu hors de lui à ce point.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi Katherine? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? Tu n'as jamais même essayé de m'intégrer à ta vie quotidienne! On se voit quand tu le décides! Je dors chez toi quand tu le décides! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre? Je n'ose jamais m'imposer, de peur de te faire fuir! Pour moi tu es Beckettissime alors que j'ai l'impression de ne pas compter pour toi! J'ai l'impression que Castle compte plus que Rick! Avant tu me demandais conseil pour le dossier de ta mère et maintenant tu te lèves la nuit, ALORS QUE JE SUIS DANS TON LIT, pour y travailler sans m'en parler! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? Comment tu imaginais notre relation? Je te déçois?

Rick avait tout juste prit une inspiration que sa logorrhée verbale reprenait déjà. Il était rouge et frisait l'attaque de panique.

- J'en suis rendu à un point que je pourrais me jeter en bas de la tour Eiffel si tu me le demandais! Et toi, tu m'appelles Castle!

Notons que Castle n'avait pas choisi de se jeter en bas d'un viaduc, ni même de Ground Zero. Il s'était produit tellement d'attaques ou de revendications terroristes à New York depuis le 11 septembre qu'il aurait eu peur de passer inaperçu. Paris et la tour Eiffel auraient surement plus d'impact. Spectaculaire all the way!

Du revers de sa main, il essuya ses larmes, qui furent rapidement remplacées par de nouvelles. Kate n'avait tenté aucune intervention. En premier parce qu'elle était hébétée et ensuite parce qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était, sans le vouloir, la cause de la tourmente des derniers jours de Rick. Elle ressentait son besoin de se vider le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le quitter. Elle ne voulait pas fuir et c'est ce qu'elle voulait lui démontrer en ce moment en absorbant ses reproches sans broncher. Elle ne s'en n'irait nulle part. Elle ne pourrait jamais le quitter. Elle ne vivait qu'à demi avant lui. Il était sa deuxième moitié.

Mais ramenons plutôt notre attention sur Rick, qui laissait maintenant toute la place à sa détresse.

- … Tu as été un rêve inaccessible pour moi durant 3 ans. Mon plus grand rêve se transforme en cauchemar. J'essaie par tous les moyens de ne pas te décevoir et j'en arrive à faire exactement l'inverse! Je ne dors pas la nuit, j'essaie de dresser la liste des raisons qui t'empêcheraient de me quitter. Et j'arrive le matin tellement nerveux que je bousille des preuves et que je fous en l'air des enquêtes! En plus de me quitter, tu es sur le point de me renvoyer du poste alors que celle nouvelle vie me tient tellement à coeur! Cette vie qui me permet d'être avec toi au quotidien! Kate, tu représentes tout pour moi! J'ai même pensé m'acheter des céréales Alphabet et garder seulement les lettres de ton nom pour ne jamais les manger, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé à l'épicerie! Tu m'appelles Castle et tu me regarde à peine au poste. Puis le soir on va au restaurant ou tu débarques ici! Je n'arrive pas à y voir clair! Un mystère que je ne pourrai jamais percer! Je te l'ai dit et ça reste toujours vrai!

L'océan Atlantique complet avait dû couler sur les joues de Castle, si bien qu'il avait failli lancer l'alerte aux tsunamis. Les yeux de Kate s'étaient remplis d'eau également. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il souffrait autant et elle ressentait présentement sa douleur.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour te rendre heureuse? Donne-moi des indications! Dis-le et je le ferai exactement! Ça fait deux mois qu'on se fréquente et je… et fréquenter est un grand mot! On travaille ou on fait l'amour! Et ne te trompe pas, faire l'amour avec toi est extraordinaire et je ne pourrais plus m'en passer, mais ce n'est pas le seul élément qui fait un couple! Penses-tu un jour vouloir rencontrer ma famille dans le rôle de ma petite amie? Est-ce que tu as honte de moi? Je ne suis pas ton type d'homme, je le sais bien! Je ne suis pas

aussi parfait que Josh! Je ne sauve pas des vies, je détruis des enquêtes! Est-ce que tu le regrettes déjà? C'est de ça que vous parliez ce matin à l'hôpital?

De son bras, il s'essuya maintenant le nez. Kate laissait couler ses larmes. Elle voulut s'approcher de Rick, mais il tendit la main pour l'en dissuader.

- J'ai toujours été abandonné Kate… J'ai l'air de la personne la plus entourée au monde, mais c'est une image, un rôle, un mécanisme de défense… J'ai toujours été seul, merde… J'ai dû m'éduquer seul, ma mère n'était jamais présente. Elle voulait sûrement une fille, puis elle m'a eu moi à la place…Je ne connais pas mon père… je n'ai ni sœur ni frère… Je n'étais pas important pour personne. Tu sais ce que c'est à cet âge de penser qu'on est nul et qu'on ne vaut rien? L'écriture m'a sauvée, a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant, mais c'est loin d'avoir été aussi simple… Et puis je finis par rencontrer une femme que j'ai adorée et qui m'a quitté après trois ans parce que j'ai projeté sur elle tout l'amour que je n'avais jamais reçu. Je l'ai étouffée…Tu penses que le succès de ma vie professionnelle arrive à me faire oublier l'échec de ma vie personnelle? Deux mariages gâchés… j'ai fini par me perdre dans le personnage que je me suis créé. Et je t'ai rencontré… Katherine Beckett, tu m'as ramené à la vie. Je n'étais que sur respirateur artificiel avant toi… Je ne vivais pas, je survivais et ça m'a pris toi pour m'en rendre compte…À tes côtés, je découvre la richesse d'avoir de vrais amis… et l'amour de ma vie… Ça fait tellement mal de penser que je pourrais te perde maintenant que je ne peux même pas trouver les mots pour l'exprimer!

Kate tendit une main et lui caressa la joue. Rick ne l'en avait pas empêché cette fois.

- Je t'aime, Rick.

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de stopper net le monologue de Rick. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

- Rick, je t'aime.

Elle tenait son visage entre ses deux mains. Il n'avait pas été certain la première fois, mais elle venait de lui répéter. Il avait bien compris! Elle avait dit deux fois qu'elle l'aimait à quelques secondes d'intervalle! Ces quelques mots, pourtant bien anodins lorsque prit séparément, venait de le saisir de plein fouet. Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et il tomba lourdement à genou au sol. Il pleurait comme un bébé. Incontrôlable. Le voir pleurer ainsi sans retenue était douloureux pour Kate. Il avait vraiment eu des doutes! Elle se mit aussi à pleurer à chaudes larmes et se laissa choir à ses côtés.

- Je t'aime…

Elle le prit violement dans ses bras, et Rick s'accrocha à elle. Il avait la bouche ouverte, pour lui permettre de respirer à travers ses pleurs. Il mouillait le cou de Kate de ses

larmes. Elle lui caressait les cheveux et le serrait très fort dans ses bras. Ils se maintenaient mutuellement en vie.

- Chut…! Oh mon Dieu Rick…chut…

Elle le berçait et murmura à son oreille des «je t'aime» à l'infini jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Il se décolla d'elle dans un dernier hoquet de pleurs. Ils se regardèrent longuement les yeux dans les yeux. Ils avaient compris que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était invincible. Éternel. Épargnons nous le «ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants». Il y aurait des moments difficiles. Leurs peurs ne les quitteraient pas magiquement ce soir. Rick ne serait pas moins théâtral. Kate n'en serait pas moins une femme de tête. Néanmoins, ils avaient franchis une étape importante ce soir. Ils pourraient dorénavant bâtir une relation dans laquelle tous deux s'exprimeraient pleinement et sans crainte de faire fuir l'autre. Ils seraient toujours là.

C'est Kate qui réagit la première. Elle écrasa violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Rick, qui s'ouvrirent sous la pression. Elle le serrait tellement fort que ses ongles laissèrent leurs marques dans le cou de Rick. Il lui arracha ses vêtements, possédé par la même folie charnelle que Kate. Leurs langues se livraient un combat de titan. Kate immobilisa Rick sur le dos. Ils étaient complètement nus. Elle lui embrassait furieusement le cou… les épaules… la poitrine… elle voulait gouter à chaque millimètre de sa peau. Les mains de Rick trouvèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux de Kate, jusqu'à son cou et il réussit à l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser encore. Leur respiration s'était accélérée et tous deux émettaient des gémissements de plaisir. Kate s'assit sur Rick. Elle le sentait bien en elle et dictait le rythme. Rick embrassait… ou mordillait… sa poitrine. Il ne ralentit pas la cadence, trop heureux d'être en elle alors qu'il croyait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais cette chance. L'acte était intense. Ils s'étaient avoués clairement et mutuellement leurs sentiments et il n'y avait donc plus aucune gêne ou retenue dans leurs gestes.

Elle se coucha pleinement sur lui et leurs deux cœurs battaient maintenant la chamaille à l'unisson. L'orgasme fut sonore et violent. Ils n'avaient pas voulu cacher leur plaisir. Et ils en auraient été incapables de toute manière. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à retrouver leur souffle, les deux amoureux éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Il faut imaginer la scène. Ils étaient complètement nus et venaient de faire l'amour sur le plancher du salon chez Rick. Assez inusité quand on sait que même si Martha avait une répétition, elle aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel moment. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils rapatrièrent leurs vêtements et purent enfiler ceux qui avaient survécu à la tempête. Rick observait la femme qui lui avait finalement avoué ses sentiments.

- Je t'aime…


	18. Chapter 18

Une seule lampe éclairait la chambre de Rick. Nos deux dévergondés s'y trouvaient maintenant, étendus sur le lit, collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas parlé et étaient toujours dans un état d'exaltation mentale critique.

Rick était sur un nuage à penser que son amour était partagé alors qu'il avait fait le tour du monde à bateau en beaucoup moins de quatre-vingt jours. Que de scénarios qui étaient tombés à l'eau par le simple, mais au combien puissant!, «je t'aime» de Kate.

Quant à Kate, elle admirait le courage qu'avait eu Rick en lui exprimant ses craintes avec tant de sincérité et de vulnérabilité. Jamais un de ses copains n'avait eu l'aplomb de pleurer devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être parfois intimidante. Elle trouvait donc Rick encore plus fort et remarquable.

Kate frotta sa joue contre l'épaule de Rick et se décolla pour s'assoir en indien en face de lui.

* Beckettissime?

Rick eut un petit sourire en coin et lui fit un clin d'œil.

* C'est joli, tu ne trouves pas?

Kate le regardait.

* Et c'est supposé dire quoi?

* C'est toute ta beauté qui est représentée dans ce mot que j'ai inventé juste pour toi…

* Avec mon nom?

* Oui, c'est la magie des écrivains. C'est un mot juste pour toi…

Elle se rapprocha pour l'embrasser et se rassit devant lui.

* J'ai pensé l'intégrer dans les Nikki Heat, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider… d'après toi, Nikkitissime ou Heatissime? Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à mon éditrice, mais…

Kate lui sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

* Rick?

.

Kate avait repris un air sérieux et il n'en fallu pas plus à Rick pour comprendre qu'elle voulait, elle aussi, lui partager ses émotions. Il se redressa, plaça son oreiller dans son dos et lui fit un sourire pour l'encourager. Elle était toujours émerveillée de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Il se montrait compréhensif et réceptif, jusque dans ses moindres gestes! Tout son être était à l'écoute et elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Elle le trouvait tellement beau.

* Pourquoi tu ne cessais de répéter que je t'avais appelé Castle?

Ça semblait bien anodin à Rick à présent, mais il devait quand même lui expliquer.

* Après notre rencontre avec McFly, tu m'as appelé Castle alors que nous étions seulement tous les deux… dans l'auto… J'ai pensé que c'était un moyen pour toi de prendre tes distances par rapport à notre relation…

* Et c'est pour ça que tu es parti sans m'embrasser ?

Elle lui sourit.

* Come on, Castle. Tu ne trouves pas que ça se dit mieux que «Come on Rick»?

Elle souriait toujours et lui fit un clin d'œil.

* C'est une expression que j'utilise depuis trois ans, c'est presque rendu un automatisme. Je ne pensais pas te blesser. Rick, on ne peut pas continuer de penser à chaque instant que l'un ou l'autre va quitter. C'est insupportable. Je me réveille la nuit en te cherchant quand tu ne dors pas près de moi. Cette peur nous a fait reculer pendant trois ans et j'ai peur que ce soit elle qui finisse par nous séparer… Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu parlais de Josh aussi…

* Vous avez pris en note toute ma confession, détective Beckett?

Kate prit un air faussement offensé. Il savourait sa petite vengeance.

* À l'hôpital… Josh est venu me saluer… comme je te l'ai dit, je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait… Il prenait de mes nouvelles et il a très rapidement compris pour toi et moi… Rick, j'étais avec lui et malgré tous mes efforts, j'étais incapable d'arrêter de penser à toi… Comment peux-tu même penser deux secondes que je le regrette? Depuis trois ans… juste… tout le temps… toi… Et le café, je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu allais arriver… et puis il n'y avait même pas de lait…

Rick avait pris un petit air moqueur. Il se rappelait le premier matin où il s'était réveillé chez elle.

* J'en ai bu seulement deux gorgées… et j'attendais ton arrivée… Rick, même si j'avais bu trois cafetières, j'aurais attendu ton arrivée avec autant d'impatience.

Juste parce que c'est lui qui l'achetait, le café avait un tout autre goût. Il était meilleur. Il venait de lui. Elle prit la main de Rick et joua avec ses doigts. Elle régénérait son courage pas osmose. Le toucher lui donnait tellement de force.

* J'ai de la difficulté à laisser les gens dans ma vie… j'ai peur d'avoir mal à nouveau… Ce n'est pas une excuse bidon pour expliquer mes réactions, c'est simplement que je suis en processus d'apprentissage. Et si justement mes réactions te semblent bizarres ou inconséquentes, ce n'est pas tant par égoïsme que parce que j'essaie de te protéger de moi. Je réalise que ça t'a blessé parfois, mais sache que je tentais de faire exactement l'inverse. Je n'ai jamais pensé juste à moi. Ironiquement, j'ai toujours voulu cette relation de réciprocité et quand ça devient trop engageant… je la sabote moi-même avant que l'autre ne le fasse… Mais je ne veux pas ça avec toi… Tu comprends?

Rick hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Il n'avait jamais réalisé avant ce soir que même si elle avait Josh dans sa vie, elle souffrait autant que lui. Le cœur de Castle avait ressuscité d'entre les tasses de café. Il savait qu'il assistait présentement à une scène très rare et que ce ne serait surement pas le genre de conversations qu'ils auraient tous les soirs sur l'oreiller.

Kate porta la main de Rick à sa bouche et l'embrassa. De sa main libre, il vint effleurer son front et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage. Il voulait lui rappeler qu'il était toujours présent et qu'il l'écoutait.

* Kate ou Beckett? Pendant longtemps Kate a été dans l'ombre de Beckett. La détective prenait toute la place. Mais toi, tu as toujours vu ces deux parties de moi et tu m'as aidé à les réunifier. Je n'ai jamais rien pu te dissimuler. Il n'y a pas de Kate ou Beckett avec toi Rick. Il y a juste moi. Et si j'ai combattu autant pour ne pas me laisser aller, c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes ma faiblesse. Plus je me répétais de ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi, plus je m'attachais. J'ai compris maintenant que tu n'es pas ma faiblesse, mais ma force… enfin… sauf que tu te fais attaquer!

Elle devenait irrationnelle quand il était en danger. Elle pourrait mettre en jeu la vie de tous ses collègues au poste afin de le sauver.

* Avant ton arrivée, je voyais tout en noir et blanc. Te côtoyer m'a permis d'apprendre que la vie peut être haute en couleur. Tu m'aides à apprécier la chance que j'ai d'être vivante. Ton opinion compte tellement pour moi que c'en est déstabilisant… Ton opinion est la seule qui m'importe… chaque jour depuis trois ans… Malgré moi tu as réussi à me faire croire en l'amour véritable. L'an passé lorsque tu as quitté avec Gina…

* Kate …

* Non, s'il-te-plait Rick…Te voir partir avec Gina a été douloureux. Je ne fais absolument aucun reproche. Je tente simplement de t'expliquer ce que je ressens. J'avais remarqué toutes tes petites attentions Rick. C'est ce que j'allais te dire quand Gina est arrivée. Je me suis jurée que je n'allais plus jamais céder. Et après l'été, tu es revenu. J'avais envie de te faire payer de ne pas m'avoir appelé, mais j'étais tellement contente que tu sois là que je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. À chaque jour, j'avais tellement hâte que tu arrives et que tu me souris. Je savais qu'un seul de tes regards allait me permettre de passer au travers de la journée. Et pour essayer de t'oublier, il y a eu Josh.

Extra paperwork. Il allait lui envoyer la facture. Il devait faire changer Josh de liste. Il passait de PND à PNE : personne non existante. Il n'avait jamais eu sa place dans le cœur de Kate.

* Il n'était pas souvent là. C'était facile à gérer. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur pour lui, pas à m'ouvrir, parce qu'il parlait pour deux. Et n'empêche que je me réveillais tous les matins en pensant à toi. Tu es rapidement devenu mon meilleur ami. Je te taquinais beaucoup car je savais que tu aimais ça et que ça détendait l'atmosphère. Et on s'est embrassé ce jour-là… jamais je n'avais autant désiré un baiser… Et ce jour-là quand on a failli mourir gelés… La bombe… Rick, je n'ai pas eu peur. J'étais prête à mourir avec toi… disparaitre avec l'homme que l'on aime, avec toi, me semble être une belle mort… Je n'aurais pas choisi autre chose… Je n'en ai pas reparlé… Et quand tu es venu me chercher à l'entrepôt après que Roy t'aie appelé… j'ai su que c'était une question de temps… et que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi… ça fait un peu cliché non?

Kate avait rougi. Elle n'était pas habituée à parler de ses émotions de la sorte. Rick était resté silencieux. Il était en admiration devant elle. Un peu cliché? Il en voulait à la tonne des déclarations clichées! Son amour pour elle ne cessait de grandir.

* Je sais que lorsqu'on est ensemble, on travaille ou on fait l'amour… Rick, si j'avais voulu me payer un trip de coucher avec mon auteur préféré, je l'aurais fait la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, avant de savoir que tu allais me suivre au poste. Je n'aurais pas attendu tout ce temps… Ta famille… je veux vraiment la connaître. Je ne veux pas être seulement la détective Beckett à leurs yeux. Tu n'es pas qu'un bon coup pour moi…

Rick eut un petit sourire coquin.

* Je ne te reproche rien, tu m'as bien regardé? Je te comprends, c'est impossible de me résister… et mon sourire…

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

* Come on, Castle.

Il avait ce don particulier de faire en sorte qu'une situation lourde devienne un peu plus légère. Mais les yeux de Kate se remplirent d'eau.

* Pour le dossier de ma mère… C'est vrai que je ne t'en parle plus… ça devient de plus en plus dangereux et si je devais te perdre à cause de ce dossier… Oh mon Dieu, Richard, c'est inimaginable… Te voir arriver au poste avec le visage en sang… J'ai cru mourir… prendre une balle à l'enterrement de Roy a été moins douloureux que de te voir souffrir…

Elle essuya ses larmes.

* Je n'ai pas d'indications à te donner Rick… je n'attends de toi qu'une seule chose… Une toute petite chose. Si un jour, tu ne m'aimes plus, dis le moi. Juste ça… Je ne veux pas qu'on ait à se jouer la comédie. Je t'aime tellement, Rick…

Ils avaient tous les deux, les yeux pleins d'eau maintenant.

Kate pencha la tête et Rick la prit dans ses bras. C'était à son tour de la bercer doucement.

* Katherine, je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans toi… Je t'aime.

Ils étaient ainsi collés quand ils entendirent Martha monter les escaliers en fredonnant. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il était 2 heures du matin et c'était impossible que Kate dorme chez Rick. L'écrivain et la détective avait assez d'imagination qu'ils élaborèrent un scénario digne des meilleurs films d'action. Kate attendit trente minutes, espérant que Martha s'endorme, et sortit doucement de la chambre de Rick. Mais Martha ne dormait pas. Kate marchait sur la pointe des pieds et quand elle entendit Martha fredonner, elle se figea, ce qui fit craquer le plancher.

* Richard?

La voix de Martha avait résonné jusqu'aux oreilles de l'interpellé. Il se leva en vitesse, enfila t-shirt et boxer et couru sauver la princesse.

* Je ne vais qu'à la salle de bain…

Ils entendirent Martha bouger et sans réfléchir, Rick empoigna Kate par la taille et la transporta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il semblait essoufflé de cette petite course imprévue. Il ferma la porte d'un air paniqué, il avait presque les yeux sortis de la tête.

* Richard, tu va bien ?

Elle était de l'autre côté de la porte! Que faire? Sa tête tournait dans tous les sens. Soudain, il lui vint une idée. Il prit le verre près de l'évier et le remplit d'eau, à même le bol de toilette puisqu'ouvrir le robinet aurait pu éveiller les soupçons.

* Ma ! J'avais envie, oui je vais bien…

Il leva le siège et fit couler l'eau dans la cuvette à un rythme irrégulier. Quand on y pense, la pression n'est pas constante quand on urine… et il fallait aussi qu'il place le verre à la bonne hauteur… Ça ne faisait pas le même bruit sinon… Tout est dans l'évaluation de la gravité terrestre. Kate éclata de rire et se couvrit la bouche de sa main pour étouffer le son. Rick se tourna vers elle, mi-furieux, mi-paniqué. Elle allait griller leur couverture! D'un geste il lui avait montré la porte. En clair, sa mère devait surement avoir l'oreille collée sur la porte pour écouter ce qui se passait dans la salle de bain. Rick n'avait pas des yeux bioniques. Il ne pouvait pas voir que sa mère était retournée à sa chambre. Pourquoi se serait-elle inquiétée si son fils avait pris la peine de la rassurer? Kate n'arrivait plus à contrôler son hilarité.

Castle leva les yeux au ciel, les lèvres serrées. Toujours dans son rôle, il tira la chasse d'eau. Il était Mario Bros et devait manger des champignons pour avoir assez de vies pour sauver la princesse. Il ne pouvait pas être game over. Il avait besoin d'une étoile. Il serait ainsi invincible. Demandez et vous recevrez, quand il aperçut l'étoile il leva la main pour la saisir et entendit presque la musique dans sa tête s'accélérer. Il n'avait que quelques secondes avant que l'effet disparaisse. Il se mit à genou et ouvrit les portes de l'armoire sous l'évier. Il sortit tous les rouleaux de papier de toilette.

Kate était pliée en deux, elle se tenait le ventre tellement elle rirait. Elle se disait que ses poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser.

Rick ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il était occupé à la sauver. Il lui fallait deux rouleaux par étage pour descendre par la fenêtre. Il habitait au troisième, alors ça faisait… deux… quatre… six rouleaux. C'est une chance qu'il n'habite pas plus haut! Et plus merdre, il lui fallait doubler les rouleaux! Donc… quatre… huit… douze rouleaux! Il n'en avait que neuf! Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir acheté des rouleaux doubles! Il testa quand même la solidité d'une seule épaisseur, mais la fausse corde se déchira.

Kate avait le hoquet tellement elle riait. Elle tremblait et ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour empêcher le son de sortir.

* Merde, plan B… ah non, pas B, pas C, D est déjà fait, pas de E non plus…Plan F… Plan F!, dit-il le doigt pointé vers le ciel…

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser les lettres du nom de Kate et ça venait compliquer les choses un peu… Il passait d'une possibilité de 26 plans de sauvetage à une possibilité de 15 plans seulement! Il devait être efficace!

Kate en oublia presque de rire. Elle avait un regard interrogateur.

* Où sont passés les plans A à E? Ils ont échoués?

* Voyons Kate! Comment ça les plans A à E? Je ne peux pas manger les lettres de ton nom… il y avait juste le plan D! Et on perd plusieurs lettres! Il ne faut pas oublier que je devais enlever les lettres dans ton prénom complet, pas seulement ton surnom!

C'était repartit de plus belle pour Kate. Elle se cachait maintenant le visage entre ses cuisses. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux qu'elle n'avait pas osé le contredire. Rick se pencha pour regarder sous la porte de la salle de bain, espérant que son plan F serait le bon. Il ne vit pas les pieds de Martha sous la porte et fit donc signe à Kate de s'approcher. Elle avait de la difficulté à se relever tellement elle riait, si bien, qu'il lui la tirer jusqu'à lui. La princesse ne lui apportait pas beaucoup d'aide! Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'ennuyer avec Richard «dramatique» Castle. Elle l'aimait encore plus pour la légèreté qu'il amenait dans sa vie. Rick cacha Kate derrière lui et ouvrit la porte. Il passa la tête par la porte et regarda de tous les côtés pour voir si Bowser allait apparaître. Mais Bowser-Martha n'y était pas, et c'était une chance, car elle aurait surement remarqué que son fils avait quatre pieds.

Rick ouvrit la porte complètement et sortit de la salle de bain. Il prit Kate dans ses bras et se retrouva donc handicapé d'une princesse incontrôlable. Il ne devait y avoir qu'un bruit de pas dans le corridor et Kate aurait été bien incapable de se concentrer pour suivre Rick dans cet état. La situation était irréelle, mais elle était quand même avec Richard Castle. Elle devait envisager l'inimaginable. La réalité dépassait la fiction.

Les larmes de Kate dans son cou le ramenèrent sur terre. Il réalisa l'absurdité de la scène, mais ne pouvait pas se rétracter maintenant. Il se mit à fredonner la trame sonore de Mission impossible aux oreilles de Kate. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Rick tellement elle riait. La vie était tellement plus belle à ses côtés!

Ils réussirent à atteindre la porte d'entrée. La princesse était sauvée! Il la dépose et leva ses bras, signe d'une victoire triomphante! Elle secoua la tête et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle le caressait. Il était si merveilleux, si gentil, si…si… si lui-même. Elle approcha son visage pour l'embrasser. Il la serra fortement dans ses bras, heureux comme jamais.

Ça avait été une soirée forte en émotions, mais tout avait été dit. Ils pouvaient maintenant repartir sur des bases solides.

Elle sortit de la maison sans détacher ses lèvres de celles de Rick. Quand elle dut se résigner à se décoller, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et un affreux mal aux côtes. Elle éclata à nouveau de rire quand elle entendit Rick se remettre à fredonner la musique de Mission impossible.

Rick referma la porte et s'y appuya, heureux du déroulement de la soirée.

* Richard ?

Il sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Il regarda vers les escaliers, et vit apparaitre sa mère.

* Tu vas bien, fils ?

* Oui, oui, je voulais voir si la porte était bien fermée et j'en profitais pour aller me faire un café…

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Pourquoi une tasse de café? Il n'aurait pas pu penser à un verre d'eau? Il savait qu'avec un café, c'était l'insomnie pour le reste de la nuit… mais bon, il avait quand même sauvé la princesse. Sa mère vint le rejoindre. Il prépara donc deux cafés.


	19. Chapter 19

Aujourd'hui samedi rimait avec mariage. Ryan se mariait aujourd'hui. Katherine Beckett en était à se maquiller devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle tentait également de calmer son amoureux, qui était, étrangement nerveux. Ce n'était certainement pas le premier mariage auquel il assistait… lui-même avait convolé en juste noce deux fois.

* Rick, respire, ça va bien se passer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi nerveux?

Il ne le savait pas. Ou peut-être que si… c'était sa première sortie officielle, mais non officielle, avec Kate. Il ne savait pas comment il devrait se comporter devant leurs amis communs.

* J'ai toujours été nerveux. On dirait que c'est pire si ce n'est pas toi qui se marie...

Vraiment? Mais Kate ne posa pas la question.

* Le jour de son mariage avec mon père, ma mère était tellement nerveuse qu'elle a trébuché dans les escaliers avant d'entrer dans l'église et a fait un trou dans sa robe. Elle ne s'est pas fait mal, mais elle n'a pas voulu avancer dans l'allée avec sa robe dans cet état. Elle me racontait que c'est mon père qui a dû aller la chercher… et la convaincre que la robe lui importait peu parce que c'est avec elle qu'il voulait se marier…

* Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

* Mon père est retourné à l'avant et ma mère a l'a finalement rejoint. C'était une journée pluvieuse. Tu sais, ils disent, mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux? Quand ils sont sortis de l'église, un camion est passé et les a éclaboussés de boue… Et ils ont pris une première série de photos comme ça. Je pense que c'est là qu'ils ont dû réaliser que rien ne pourrait les séparer.

* C'est magnifique…Moi ma mère…. AWWWWW!

Le rideau de douche s'ouvrit violement.

* Kate! tu as pris toute l'eau chaude!

La tête de Rick dégoulinait de savon. Il se frottait les yeux. Il semblait horrifié! Il devrait terminer sa douche à l'eau froide! Quelle cruauté! Elle le regarda d'un sourire charmant.

* Si tu m'avais laissé prendre ma douche seule, comme c'était supposé, tu aurais encore de l'eau chaude…

Rick ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était sans pitié! Il referma le rideau de douche en grognant, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas regretter d'être venue la rejoindre sous

l'eau. Kate le laissa marmonner seul et alla chercher sa robe dans la chambre. Rick ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle voulait lui faire une surprise, donc elle s'habillerait dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il serait dans la chambre.

Lorsque Rick sortit enfin de la douche, elle l'attendait dans la cuisine. Il avait enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille et feignit de trembler de froid quand il l'aperçut. Elle éclata de rire, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, se disant qu'un baiser le réchaufferait surement.

* Ton habit est sur le lit. Si tu ne t'habilles pas maintenant, on sera en retard.

Kate se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Rick sortit de la chambre. Il était habillé en noir. Men in black. À l'exception de sa cravate rouge. Il aurait très bien pu aller à un enterrement que son habit aurait fait l'affaire. Il était nostalgique de l'échec de ses deux précédents mariages et son habillement le reflétait.

Kate le sortit de ses pensées. Elle était si magnifique qu'il en eut le souffle coupé! Elle avait une robe rouge et noire! Rouge ... et noire!

* Oh non, on est habillé comme dans la famille Adams!

Rick était paniqué à l'idée que leurs amis déduisent par leur habillement qu'ils étaient un couple. Il ne savait pas si c'était ce que Kate voulait. Il ne lui avait pas demandé. Rouge et noir… Et pourquoi pas des chandails de loups tant qu'à y être? Ce serait aussi évident! Il fit un geste pour défaire sa cravate, mais Kate l'en empêcha.

* Richard !

Il se figea. Il n'était pas commun qu'elle l'appelle Richard.

* Tu seras mon Gomez et moi ta Morticia, lui dit-elle en souriant. Allez, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous changer.

Deux en deux. Il avait d'abord été surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom complet, et maintenant, elle connaissait la famille Adams! Kate s'approcha de lui, resserra le nœud de sa cravate, tout en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* Tu es tellement beau…

Rick gémit et la retint contre lui. Kate ne lui résista pas, elle aurait presque pu oublier qu'ils étaient attendus à un mariage… si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné.

* Beckett !

* Ici Porthos qui demande si Athos arrive ?

Entre la famille Adams et Les trois mousquetaires! Kate sourit et répondit à Esposito.

* Athos attend après d'Artagnan.

Elle regardait Castle. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'il était là, mais elle n'avait pas dit le contraire. Elle l'attendait. Il se gonfla exagérément la poitrine et tendit un bras à Kate. Leur baiser devrait attendre, ils devaient se rendre à ce foutu mariage! La Ferrari ROUGE de Rick les attendait devant l'immeuble. Coïncidence? Castle s'installa derrière le volant et prit le chemin de l'église irlandaise.

Ils avaient convenus de rejoindre Lanie et Esposito à l'entrée de l'église. Rick stationna la voiture et se dépêcha pour ouvrir la porte de Kate. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Quand il croisa enfin le regard de leurs amis, il devint nerveux et se mit en tête de garder une distance physique entre Kate et lui. Dans un sens, ils auraient pu arriver ensemble pour s'épargner de prendre deux voitures… ou éviter à Castle de prendre un taxi… Oh… non, cette dernière excuse ne fonctionnait pas puisque c'était la Ferrari de Castle… Peut-être que la voiture de Beckett était au garage? Mais elle aurait pu prendre un taxi elle aussi… Rick se grattait la tête. Esposito et Lanie avait bien remarqué le malaise de Castle, mais Beckett, elle, semblait tout à fait à l'aise.

Lanie ne posa pas de questions à Kate. Pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, elle appréciait le moment et se délectait de voir les deux tourtereaux agir comme s'ils étaient seulement des amis et non un couple. Leurs regards les avaient toujours trahis et c'était encore plus vrai aujourd'hui.

La cérémonie commença quelques instants plus tard. Quand Kevin et Jenny échangèrent leurs vœux, Kate ne put retenir une petite larme. Très vite, Rick lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle le prit et sécha ses yeux. Elle sentait la main chaude de Rick contre sa cuisse. Il était discret, mais avait besoin de la toucher, ce qui fit sourire Kate. Elle était bien avec lui.

Dès son arrivée à la salle de réception, les invités n'en avaient que pour Castle. Entre les «J'ai bien aimé votre dernier roman» et les «À quand le prochain best-seller?», Rick n'en finissait plus de serrer des mains. Kate le tira d'embarras en faisant mine d'avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire, mais elle se contenta de lui pointer le buffet.

Un festin! Des plats à l'infini! Rick se disait qu'il ne viendrait jamais à bout de gouter à tout. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, même son estomac avait ses limites!

* Où sont les desserts? Ils n'ont pas encore servi les desserts!

Kate riait. Il avait dit ça d'un ton faussement alarmé, mais elle savait qu'il espérait de la crème glacée aux fraises.

* J'ai faim!

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le buffet. Rick prit une assiette, mais ne la remplit pas immédiatement. Il faisait une pré-sélection. Dans un premier temps, il devait faire le tour

complet de la table pour évaluer lest plats potentiels. Il devait ensuite y gouter. S'il aimait, il en prenait une portion, sinon, il grimaçait. Il se promenait donc ainsi de plat en plat comme s'il devait choisir quel cadeau de Noel il devrait ouvrir en premier. Kate le trouva tellement charmant qu'elle lui caressa les cheveux de sa main avant de déposer un baiser délicat dans son cou. Elle n'avait que faire qu'ils soient en public, et de surcroit, devant leurs amis.

C'est à cet instant précis que Lanie attrapa le bras d'Esposito. Elle avait vu la scène et voulait en faire part à son copain. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que ce dernier était en train de prendre une gorgé de vin… rouge… La nappe s'en trouva quelque peu éclaboussée, mais Lanie masqua le dégât en déplaçant son assiette.

Les deux amoureux s'approchaient de la table, et Lanie fit semblant de ne pas les espionner. Ils n'étaient qu'eux quatre à la table. Pendant le repas, Beckett sentit bien le regard insistant que Lanie posa sur elle, mais elle continua de parler avec les deux hommes comme si rien n'était. Ils avaient une discussion animée à propos de Superman… Comment ils en étaient venus à parler de Superman? Nul ne pouvait le dire. De toute manière, était-ce vraiment important?

Et parlant de super-héros, Rick ne tarda pas à remarquer le groupe d'enfants qui s'amusait à jouer aux cowboys et aux indiens. Il prétexta qu'il devait retourner se prendre une deuxième assiette pour s'éclipser et rejoindre les enfants. La conversation après que Castle ait quitté la table avait changé radicalement. Kate s'arrangea tout de même pour ne pas la faire dériver à propos d'elle et Castle. Elle savait qu'elle devait d'abord en parler à Lanie seule. Elle ne voulait pas froisser son amie et lui annoncer en même temps que tout le monde.

Quant à Castle, il s'était maintenant transformé en cheval et avait trouvé un cavalier en la petite personne de Jeff, quatre ans. Le garçon était tellement heureux qu'il tirait la ceinture de Castle. Au galop! Au galop! criait-il. Mais bien vite le cheval fut abattu par les indiens et Rick se retrouva au sol, croulant sous le poids des enfants. Les indiens criaient leur joie. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que le cheval pourrait ressusciter. Et quand un cheval revient à la vie, il ne revient pas dans sa physionomie naturelle… non… il devenait par magie un MONSTRE! Castle se mit à genou et grogna puissamment. Il se leva et souleva avec lui deux enfants. Les autres enfants se jetèrent dans tous les sens pour échapper à cet ours brun. Ils revinrent rapidement avec ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver de plus puissant pour tuer un monstre : du pain blanc!

* Oh non…. Pitié, pas du pain… Je vais relâcher les deux garçons! cria le monstre Castle.

Ce fut en vain et il eut droit à un bombardement de pain. Rick tomba sur le dos. Leur tactique avait fonctionnée, ils avaient abattu la bête! Tout de même prudents, ils s'approchèrent du mammifère et lui jetèrent quelques dernières miettes. Il ne devait pas revenir d'entre les morts deux fois!

Kate le retrouva ainsi. Quand les enfants l'aperçurent, ils s'arrêtèrent, intimidés. Rick adressa un magnifique sourire à Kate, et d'un regard vers les enfants, il leur fit comprendre qu'elle était aussi un monstre.

* Mort à la femme du monstre!

Quand Castle eut prononcé cette phrase, les enfants lancèrent du pain vers Kate. Très rapidement vaincue, Kate leva les bras pour leur montrer qu'elle abdiquait et se dirigea vers la toilette en souriant. Elle trouvait Rick attendrissant avec ces enfants. Il avait autant de plaisir qu'eux, sinon plus. À jurer qu'il avait encore cinq ans!

Kate franchissait à peine la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle vit Lanie s'approcher d'elle. Détective Lanie avait décidé de mener l'enquête maintenant. Les deux femmes étaient devant le miroir.

* Oui, Lanie?

* Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Castle?

* Il joue avec les enfants.

* Katherine Beckett. Entre lui et toi, je veux dire?

Beckett la regarda en souriant.

* Ça fait un moment déjà…

* Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé!

* Lanie…

* Je sais… Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, mais prépare toi à me donner tous les détails bientôt!

* Promis.

* Ça fait longtemps?

* Bientôt trois mois.

Lanie était bouche-bée. Elle les avait aperçus au restaurant il y a à peine trois semaines. Les deux femmes retournèrent à leur table. La piste de danse avait été nettoyée et quelques couples s'y trouvaient déjà. Lanie obligea immédiatement Javier à danser avec elle. Rick n'osa pas bouger. Seuls des couples occupaient la piste.

* Tu as l'intention de me faire danser, j'espère?, lui demanda Kate.

Rick sauta sur ses pieds. Il entrelaça les doigts de Kate avec les siens et l'emmena jusqu'à la piste. Très formellement, il mit une main sur son épaule et garda l'autre dans la main de Kate. Il voulait garder une distance entre eux deux. Kate ne l'entendait pas comme ça et franchit la barrière psychologique en se collant dans ses bras. Ses lèvres effleuraient l'oreille de Castle.

* Notre couverture est grillée…

La première chose que Rick nota fut le ton de voix de Kate. Elle ne semblait pas choquée, mais plutôt soulagée. Alors seulement, il déposa sa tête sur la sienne et posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne. Esposito croisa le regard de Castle et lui fit un sourire. Ce dernier leva son pouce en signe de victoire. Enfin!

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans le calme et la joie. Rick participait aux concours de calage de bière et se mesurait à des irlandais. Il avait une bonne stature et était capable d'en prendre! Aucun de leurs amis ne fit plus allusion au nouveau couple. C'était la soirée de Ryan et personne ne pouvait effacer le couple fraichement marié.

C'est Kate qui donna le signal du départ. Rick jouait encore avec les enfants, mais elle était fatiguée et voulait rentrer avec de s'endormir trop pour être capable de conduire prudemment.

La première chose qu'elle dit à Rick dans la voiture annonça une drôle de conversation entre nos amoureux.

* Je ne veux pas d'enfant… Du moins, pas pour le moment…

Rick la regarda, surpris. Il entreprit de fouiller dans ses souvenirs embrouillés par l'alcool, mais il ne trouva rien. Même dans le dernier tiroir du grenier, il n'avait pas trouvé trace d'un seul commentaire qu'il aurait pu lui faire à ce sujet. Rien. Nada. Le néant.

* Euh… je ne crois pas avoir parlé d'enfants… Je ne suis même pas certain d'en vouloir d'autre…

* Quoi? Comment ça, tu n'en veux pas d'autres!

* Bah… j'ai dit que je n'étais pas certain… et Kate, tu as dit que tu n'en voulais pas…

* J'ai seulement dit, pas tout de suite!

* Tu préfères te marier avant?

Kate sursauta. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Rick.

* NON !

* Bien…car j'ai assez donné côté mariage…

* Alors parce que tu t'es marié deux fois, je ne pourrai pas me marier?

Rick s'amusait à taquiner Kate.

* Tu viens de dire que tu ne veux pas te marier…

* J'ai juste dit, pas tout de suite! Tu penses quoi Rick, qu'on pourra se contenter à long terme de quelques nuits par semaine entre deux appartements?

Il était euphorique. Elle n'était pas fermée à l'idée!

* Toi tu as Alexis et tu t'es marié, pourquoi moi je devrais mettre une croix là-dessus?

Et d'un ton mielleux, elle ajouta :

* Même pour moi, tu ne changerais pas d'idée?

* Il faudra y penser…

Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui. Rick su à cet instant que c'était assez. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge et il mit ses mains sur le volant.

* Rick?

* Allons ce soir nous marier à Las Vegas. On fera un enfant pendant notre nuit de noce… dans neuf mois, on n'aura plus à se poser la question…

Kate éclata de dire. Elle avait compris que Rick l'avait mené en bateau. Elle retira ses mains du volant et lui caressa le bras. Elle se sentait plus légère.

* Et tu aurais fait quoi si j'avais dit oui?


	20. Chapter 20

Un petit tapis de neige recouvrait le sol de New York en ce début du mois de décembre. Les décorations de Noël étaient déjà installées, il ne manquait plus qu'à illuminer de mille lumières l'arbre de l'hôtel de ville.

L'ambiance avait quelque peu changée au poste 12 en ce sens que McFly était maintenant tolérée par l'équipe. Et cela relevait du miracle. Il était également toléré que Kate et Rick arrivent ensemble le matin. Notre pauvre malheureux n'avait plus besoin de se cacher au café une vingtaine de minutes avant de monter au poste. Mais ceci représentait les seuls changements. Kate et Rick restaient Beckett et Castle dès qu'ils franchissaient les portes de l'ascenseur. Une réaction semblable à celle que doit être le bang supersonique qui se produit lorsque l'on frappe le mur du son.

Seules les taquineries d'Esposito durant l'absence de Ryan leur rappelaient que leur couverture était grillée. Pendant deux semaines, des bonbons en cœur à la cannelle avaient été déposés sur le bureau de Beckett. Cadeau de l'équipe. C'est Rick, d'ailleurs, qui les avait tous mangés. Il avait un petit faible pour les bonbons. Surtout ceux à la cannelle en forme de cœur qui se retrouvaient sur le bureau de Kate. Il se justifiait par la simple raison qu'on aurait pu croire que Beckett avait un admirateur secret, et qu'elle aurait dû répondre aux questions… Non, Castle, se sacrifiait pour la bonne chose, il ne n'avait pas besoin de s'en convaincre davantage.

Ils étaient donc tous assis au bureau de Beckett, et ils taquinaient Ryan sur le bronzage qu'il aurait dû avoir en revenant du sud, mais qui, pour une raison mystérieuse, n'avait pas du tout. Kate participait maintenant à ce genre de plaisanterie. C'était un des nombreux changements positifs qu'avait entrainé sa relation avec Rick. Ils riaient toujours lorsque McFly s'approcha et déposa une enveloppe sur le bureau.

* Vous avez décidé de faire livrer votre courrier ici, monsieur Castle?

Rick leva les yeux vers une McFly qui ne semblait ni être fâchée ni attendre de réponse. Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit sans vraiment la regarder puisque Beckett venait de mettre un point final à leur égarement.

* Bon, revenons à l'enquête maintenant.

C'est seulement ensuite que Rick pencha la tête pour examiner le contenu du courrier. Il parcouru rapidement la lettre et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Trois photos étaient attachées à la lettre. Trois photos d'Alexis. Le message était clair : il fallait laisser filer le dragon sinon Alexis serait la prochaine victime. Castle était sous le choc. Il était resté tellement figé que son cœur avait retenu quelques battements. Kate remarqua son changement d'attitude du coin des yeux et se retourna vivement vers lui.

* Castle ?

Rick n'avait pas réagi. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les photos. Il avait la bouche ouverte de surprise et son visage était blême. On pouvait le menacer, lui, ça passait toujours. Menacer Kate, c'était insupportable. Mais menacer sa fille, son bébé, la prunelle de ses yeux, c'était monstrueux. Il avait la hargne au cœur, c'était la fin du monde. Il savait déjà qu'il pouvait tuer si on s'attaquait à Kate, il se découvrait maintenant une envie de torture. Une envie d'écarteler ce dragon et de le démembrer écaille par écaille jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

* Rick ?

C'était Kate à nouveau. Elle avait vu une fureur épouvantable se dessiner sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle s'approcha pour saisir les photos. Rick sursauta violemment et ramena les photos contre lui. Il se leva d'un bond, et sans un mot ni un regard, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de rester inactif en attendant l'ascenseur, il lui fallait passer à l'action. Kate fut surprise par la réaction de Rick. Son silence n'augurait rien de bon. Elle se leva.

* Esposito, prend le lead pour l'arrestation….

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle courut rejoindre son compagnon. Elle le rattrapa dans le stationnement.

* Rick ?

Il se retourna vers elle. Il était habité par une animosité inhabituelle.

* Pourquoi tu m'as suivi?

Elle ne savait pas ce que contenait l'enveloppe, mais au ton rude qu'avait employé Rick pour lui répondre, elle se doutait qu'il était extrêmement troublé. Elle tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue et le calmer, mais il recula pour garder une distance entre eux.

* Montres moi ce que contenait l'enveloppe, Richard!

Il les lui lança. Elle comprit la source de sa colère en les ramassant. Elle sentit le même genre d'émotion monter en elle, mais put se contrôler. La douleur de Rick était inimaginable, rien ne pouvait se comparer à la peur de perdre son enfant, mais sa fureur était palpable et quantifiable. C'était cette même fureur que Kate avait dû apprendre à gérer après la mort de sa mère.

Elle remit les photos à Rick et celui-ci regarda Kate une dernière fois avant de reprendre son chemin.

* Rick, attend !

* Quoi? Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, Beckett!

Il la gardait à distance, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable. Il allait se sacrifier pour sa fille. Kate l'avait compris et ne pouvait pas permettre un tel geste. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais aussi parce qu'Alexis ne serait pas hors de danger pour autant.

* Rick, reviens au poste. On pourra discuter d'une stratégie…

* Je n'ai pas besoin de stratégie! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!

Sa fille était en danger et Rick était irrationnel. On le serait à moins.

* Reviens…

Il se retourna et s'avança vers elle en colère.

* C'est pourtant facile à comprendre, je ne veux pas de ton aide! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Laisse-moi tranquille!

* Rick, accepte mon aide…

* Tu crois détenir toutes les solutions ?

* Non, mais on peut essayer de les trouver ensemble…

* Tu ne peux pas comprendre… désolé…

Kate ne voulait pas se laisser aller, c'est elle qui devait être raisonnable présentement. Elle savait que Rick n'agissait pas normalement, si bien qu'elle devrait user de force pour le calmer et le ramener vers ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser quitter dans cet état. Elle s'avança vers lui et d'un geste ridicule, il tenta de la repousser. Kate empoigna ses bras, les ramenèrent derrière son dos, et avec force, elle le plaqua contre une voiture.

* Lâches moi, Kate!

* Non, écoutes moi…

* LACHES MOI!

Il eut beau se débattre, elle n'eut qu'à resserrer sa prise et se s'accoler dans son dos pour l'immobiliser.

* Rick, on est deux maintenant. Je t'ai fait la promesse d'être toujours présente et de ne jamais t'abandonner, je ne vais certainement pas te laisser seul en ce moment!

Et d'un ton de voix un peu plus doux, elle reprit :

* J'adore Alexis, je ne permettrai pas que rien ne lui arrive. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, que c'est à cause du dossier de ma mère qu'ils menacent maintenant d'attaquer ta famille et je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là, Rick. Tout! Mais, remonte au poste avec moi.

Rick déposa sa tête contre la voiture et se mit à pleurer en silence. Kate sentit son corps secoué par les sanglots et relâcha son emprise pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle murmurait à son oreille.

* Ce que tu as en tête n'est pas la bonne solution… Je ne veux pas te perdre par ma faute. Je t'aime, Rick…

Les passants s'arrêtaient pour les regarder et voir ce qui se passait, mais Kate s'en foutait. Seule la détresse de son homme lui importait.

* Remonte avec moi Rick…

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras.

* C'est ma puce, Kate…

Elle le serra fortement contre elle. Elle espérait lui transmettre toute sa force vitale.

* Je sais, et on ne le laissera pas faire…

Elle se décolla de lui et lui tendit la main. Rick la prit enfin et tous deux retournèrent au poste. Castle essuya ses larmes dans l'ascenseur et par habitude, leurs mains se séparèrent quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Kate posa sa main dans son dos pour l'encourager à avancer.

* On peut me dire ce qui se passe ?

McFly se trouvait devant l'ascenseur. À croire qu'elle avait un radar ou qu'elle avait fait installer une caméra dans l'ascenseur qui lui permettrait de surprendre la détective et l'écrivain à tout coup! Elle remarqua les yeux rougis de Castle et leur fit signe de se diriger vers son bureau. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas une chicane de couple, elle les savait trop professionnels pour amener leur vie privée au travail, et elle se dit que ce devait être assez grave pour les plonger tous les deux dans un tel état. Sans le savoir, ce geste venait de lui faire gagner des points auprès de la détective. McFly les invita à s'assoir et attendit qu'ils soient prêts à lui parler.

C'est Kate finalement, qui jeta un coup d'œil à Rick et prit les photos pour les montrer à McFly.

* Alexis, la fille de Castle, a été prise en photo… La lettre menace Castle.

McFly prit les photos, les observa attentivement et lu la lettre. Elle s'était un jour retrouvée dans ce genre de situation et elle pouvait comprendre la détresse de Richard Castle.

* Est-ce que vous connaissez un endroit où votre fille pourrait aller pour quelques temps et où elle serait en sécurité?

Les mots ne s'enchainaient plus normalement dans le cerveau de Rick, il était atteint de dyslexie passagère. Il jeta un regard perdu vers Kate. Celle-ci répondit à sa place.

* Son copain est à l'université… Elle pourrait aller le rejoindre?

Elle avait adressé sa question à Rick. Il n'avait pas pensé à Ashley.

* Oui… son copain est à l'université. Elle devait aller le rejoindre en janvier pour commencer, elle aussi, ses études…

* Quelle université ?

* Stanford

* J'ai des contacts à Sillicon Valley. Je leur parlerai et ferai mettre Alexis sous surveillance continue.

Rick savait que ça voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas passer le dernier mois avec sa fille, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait précipiter les choses s'il voulait la protéger. Il se passa les mains au visage et donna son accord pour éloigner Alexis de New York.

* J'appelle immédiatement. Rick, vous retournez chez vous et vous passez la journée avec Alexis avant de la mettre dans un avion. Ce soir au plus tard.

Castle se leva et quitta sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas regardé les deux femmes. Kate le voyait s'éloigner le cœur déchiré.

* Allez-y.

Kate se retourna vers la capitaine.

* Pardon ?

* Allez le rejoindre. Il aura besoin de vous.

Elle prit une journée de congé pour la première fois de sa carrière. McFly avait raison, Rick aurait besoin d'elle. Pas de la détective, mais de sa copine. Et McFly l'avait bien compris. Elle regarda sa capitaine et se surprit à penser qu'elle n'était peut-être pas aussi terrible qu'ils se le faisaient tous croire. Ce qui serait terrible, par contre, serait la journée

de Rick. Il était en colère et elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et le retrouva à l'extérieur, assis dans les escaliers menant à l'entrée.

* Rick !

Il se leva timidement et lui adressa un petit sourire. C'était sa façon maladroite de s'excuser de sa réaction. Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui fit signe de la tête de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la voiture de Kate. Le trajet qui les séparait de chez Castle se déroula en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

* Alexis est à la maison?

* Oui, elle devait se préparer pour ses examens.

* Tu lui parles et tu m'appelles dès que tu sais à quelle heure est son avion?

* Sans faute.

* Et on se rejoint après son départ?

Kate aurait voulu enfin avouer à sa famille qu'ils formaient un couple et lui proposer d'être à ses côtés toute la journée, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment et que Rick voulait passer du temps seul avec sa fille. Elle savait aussi qu'il aurait besoin d'elle plus tard et qu'elle devrait le réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

* Tout à fait.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il lui était reconnaissant d'être forte. Elle était Hulk… en beaucoup plus sexy, mais elle avait réussi à le maitriser. L'infime partie de son cerveau qui demeurait rationnelle lui rappelait que Beckett était plus en forme que lui, mais il ne tarda pas à remettre cette pensée dans un tiroir et à la renvoyer directement à son expéditeur. Il préférait s'imaginer Kate devenir toute verte…

Il sortit de la voiture.

* Je t'appelle dès que je sais pour son avion… Je t'aime.

Kate lui sourit, et quand il referma la portière derrière lui, elle attendit qu'il ait disparu dans l'immeuble pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Elle retourna chez elle. Il n'était que 9am et elle en profiterait pour passer à la loupe le dossier de sa mère et trouver un indice qui les mènerait aux salauds qui menaçaient Alexis Castle.

* Papa, tu es déjà de retour ?

Alexis déjeunait. Rick lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

* Ma chérie…que dirais-tu d'aller rejoindre Ashley tout de suite ?

Alexis leva les yeux vers son père.

* Mais…Noël ?

* Gram et moi viendront te rejoindre…La soleil de la Californie nous fera du bien, non ?

* Papa ?

* …Prépare tes affaires, je te réserve un avion pour aujourd'hui…

* Papa ?

* … Appelle Ashley pendant ce temps. Il sera content…

* Papa ?

* Je m'arrangerai avec le principal pour qu'ils te fassent passer tes examens là-bas…

* Pa…

* Pas de discussion, Alexis.

Son père avait un regard différent. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne dormait plus beaucoup à la maison depuis trois mois et elle espérait secrètement que ce soit à cause de la détective Beckett. Elle avait respecté le choix de son père de ne pas en parler. Et elle devrait aussi respecter aujourd'hui la décision qu'il venait de prendre et son refus de négocier. Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait une bonne raison s'il choisissait de l'éloigner aujourd'hui alors que son départ lui faisait si mal. Elle se leva et serra son père très fort dans ses bras. Elle crut le sentir trembler quelques secondes, mais Rick se reprit rapidement.

* Allez hop princesse, je te réserve un vol…

Ils s'adoraient. Elle était convaincue d'avoir le meilleur papa du monde alors qu'il se vantait d'avoir la meilleure fille du monde. Même s'il se montrait parfois enfantin, Rick avait été un père célibataire qui avait élevé sa fille et il s'était montré plus qu'à la hauteur.

Soudain Alexis réalisa que ce départ précipité lui faisait peur. Elle savait qu'elle ne quittait pas seulement pour des vacances. Elle devait prendre son envol, mais elle n'avait jamais été séparée aussi longtemps de son père.

Devrait-il éloigner Martha aussi? La question ne se posait pas. Pour le moment, seule la sécurité de sa fille lui importait. Le vol qu'il avait réservé était pour 7pm. Il passerait la journée avec Alexis. Il en profita pour appeler Kate tandis que sa fille préparait ses bagages. Elle répondit au premier coup de la sonnerie.

* Rick ?

Il eut son premier vrai sourire.

* Oui, c'est moi…L'avion d'Alexis décolle à 19h…

* Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Il y avait pensé, mais il préférait être avec sa fille et sa mère. C'était un départ précipité et ça allait être assez douloureux.

* Non, merci…Ce sera…

* Je comprends, Rick.

* Merci…

* Tu m'appelles ensuite?

* Oui, je t'appellerai en quittant l'aéroport. Je te rejoindrai chez toi.

Martha arriva quand ils s'échangeaient de petits mots doux. Rick se retourna vers sa mère et murmura un au revoir à Kate. Martha se réjouissait de voir son fils aussi charmant et elle lui en fit la remarque.

* Richard au cœur de lion se cache pour parler au téléphone…Et que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

Devant le regard de son fils, elle se ravisa.

* Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire en un temps record, omettant volontairement sa relation avec Kate. Il lui raconta l'histoire à partir de l'enveloppe reçue de Montgomery jusqu'à celle reçue le matin même. Le visage de Martha se décomposait plus Rick parlait. Son fils était paniqué et elle savait que sa réaction n'était pas exagérée.

Ils profitèrent du reste de la journée tous les trois. En une journée, ils étaient allés au restaurant, au parc et au zoo. Ils étaient une famille parfaite dans sa dysfonction.

L'heure du départ avait maintenant sonnée et c'est à contrecœur qu'Alexis dut se convaincre qu'elle devait partir. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Rick, mais il les assécha rapidement, se disant qu'il devait être fort pour sa puce.

* Dis bonjour à Ashley de notre part. Et ne te couche pas trop tard… N'en profite pas pour sortir tous les soirs… Tu dois être en forme pour tes examens…. Et n'hésite pas à appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Sillicon Valley est à quelques heures d'avion seulement.

Rick aurait pu continuer à l'infini, mais il avait finalement dû dire au revoir à Alexis. Il se retourna ensuite vers sa mère.

* Maman, tu devrais aller chez des amis pour quelques jours.

* Et toi Richard ?

Il lui sourit.

* Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Martha le serra très fort contre elle. Elle savait qu'il était bien entouré et ne voulait pas ajouter à son anxiété en lui montrant son inquiétude. La mère et le fils se séparèrent. Rick retrouva le chemin de la sortie. Il était déterminé à trouver l'auteur de cette lettre. Ses pensées n'étaient pas roses. Elles étaient vertes et noires… Il se découvrait une agressivité qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée. Il allait prendre son cellulaire pour appeler Kate quand une voiture se gara devant lui.

* Allez monte, il fait froid.

C'était Kate. Elle était là… Aussitôt il prit place à côté d'elle et l'embrassa avec toute la force du désespoir.

* Merci d'être venue…

C'est ce qu'il avait souhaité au plus profond de son cœur. Il avait regretté de lui avoir dit de ne pas venir. Et maintenant, elle était là, forte pour deux.

* Toujours.

Rick lui sourit. «Toujours» était leur «je t'aime».

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Kate, l'attitude de Rick redevint austère. Autant il avait envie de faire l'amour avec Kate, autant il se dit que ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui… enfin… pas pour immédiatement...

* Je veux trouver ce mec et le découper en morceau avant de le bruler…

Rick avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de force, de haine et de désespoir que Kate se dit qu'elle devrait être patiente pour réussir à le calmer.


	21. Chapter 21

Rick avait contenu sa colère toute la journée. Toute la journée il s'était retenu de ne pas exploser devant sa fille. Ça n'aurait pas été convenable. Sa fille était déjà bien assez nerveuse de ce départ précipité, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son père perdre la raison également. Mais là, sa fille était dans un avion. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son père défiguré par la haine. Là, il n'y avait que Kate et lui. Kate, lui et sa colère.

* Je suis sérieux, Kate! Je veux trouver cet enfoiré et le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève…

Rick était furieux et Kate savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer la personne qui menaçait sa fille s'il la trouvait. Selon le code pénal, c'était un meurtre au premier degré. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser agir ainsi…

* Rick, viens t'asseoir…

Rick fronça les sourcils.

* Je ne veux pas m'asseoir Kate! Je n'ai pas besoin de m'asseoir, je veux le tuer…

Elle se passa les mains au visage. Le calmer n'allait pas être chose évidente. Probablement même que cela relevait du domaine de l'utopie. Beckett était habituée de gérer l'angoisse et la colère des victimes qu'elle côtoie au poste, mais celle de Rick s'avérait non-maîtrisable. Généralement, c'est lui qui devait la calmer quand elle s'emportait de la sorte… du moins, lui aussi essayait! Sa dernière tentative s'était soldée par la colère paradoxale de Kate qui lui avait affirmé froidement que tout était terminé entre eux alors que son cœur criait l'inverse. La présente situation était différente. De un, ils étaient maintenant un couple. Et de deux, c'était Castle qui était en proie à une fureur sans nom.

* Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne manière…

* Quoi? JE ne m'y prends pas de la bonne manière? Sérieusement Kate? C'est toi qui me dit ça!

* Quelqu'un doit bien te le dire…

* Katherine…Tu as tué le meurtrier de ta mère!

* Pour te sauver!

* C'est MA FILLE, MERDE !

Kate sursauta. Rick ne blasphémait pas souvent. Presque jamais. Et la force avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces mots!

* Justement! Tu dois penser raisonnablement!

Rick s'approcha de Kate. Il avait le regard haineux. Il se pencha vers elle, et d'un seul souffle, il lui cracha :

* Et si le responsable du meurtre de ta mère était devant toi, tu ferais quoi, Beckett?

Il avait prononcé son nom avec tellement de dégout qu'elle avait peine à reconnaitre l'homme qu'elle aimait en la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Ses yeux couleur mer avec maintenant une apparence de marée noire. Ses lèvres habituellement si douce étaient crispées, et son visage si charmant était fermé et haineux.

* Je ne sais pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il est difficile de dire comment elle réagirait sous le coup des émotions. Pourtant, rationnellement, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Et c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire comprendre à Rick.

* Tu vois! Et tu veux m'empêcher de le tuer!

Il voulait lui faire mal. Frapper verbalement sur elle revenait à se faire mal à lui-même et il avait besoin de faire sortir cette colère! Il aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber sa fille. Qu'il n'agirait pas de la même manière qu'elle! Que lui, il réussirait! Mais il ne dit rien de ceci. Il savait que sa colère ne pourrait pas excuser ses propos. Il savait que même ses excuses pourriraient le cœur de Kate d'un goût amer. Il ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de lui envoyer un commentaire implacable.

* Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas et que tu en serais incapable que j'en serais incapable aussi!

L'effet fut instantané. Elle repoussa Rick.

* Je serais incapable de quoi? De le tuer? Je te rappelle que de nous deux, c'est moi qui possède une arme! Et que je sais m'en servir, la preuve étant faite quand justement j'ai tué le meurtrier de ma mère! Est-ce que je me sens mieux depuis? NON! Est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est une libération? NON! Pourquoi? Parce que ça ne la ramènera jamais! Mais ta fille est en vie, Rick! Et elle a besoin que son père réfléchisse avant de commettre l'irréparable! Et toi, qui parle de meurtre ici, tu crois que tu en serais capable? La vérité dépasse la fiction, Ricky!

* Tu ne me connais pas si bien…

* Tu crois ? Je pense que ta fureur te surprend toi-même! Alors, tu crois vraiment être capable de tuer de sang froid un homme aussi dangereux? Mille fois plus dangereux que tu ne pourras jamais l'être?

Le visage de Castle tiquait. Ça lui donnait un air encore plus méchant. Kate savait que Rick l'avait provoquée. Et elle avait mordu. Elle savait que le sentiment qu'éprouvait Rick en tant que père était inexplicable. La réaction d'un parent devant la menace de perdre son enfant n'est pas rationnelle. Et il est difficile d'en saisir l'ampleur tant que l'on est pas parent à son tour. On peut le comprendre. Comme Kate le comprend. Mais on ne peut pas le ressentir.

Rick serra les mâchoires, s'approcha de Kate et pointa son doigt sous son nez.

* Tu vas m'aider ou non ?

Kate ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Elle voulait l'aider à trouver le coupable, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un meurtrier.

* J'en conclus par ton silence que tu penses que ma fille est moins importante que ta mère!

Kate le regardait, horrifiée.

* Tu es ridicule! Je n'ai jamais dit ni même pensé une telle chose!

* Alors, tu vas m'aider ou non?

* T'aider à quoi exactement, Rick?

* C'est quoi qui est ridicule! À trouver le responsable, évidemment!

* À le trouver? Oui! À le tuer? NON!

* Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors?

* Je propose que tu commences par te calmer. Ça ne va pas aider ta fille que tu sois dans cet état…

* Ma fille? Elle est déjà condamnée par notre inaction!

* Voyons… Elle est en sécurité et le restera tant que tu n'agiras pas sur un coup de tête.

Castle tremblait de rage. Elle avait raison et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ça le mettait encore plus en colère. Elle ne POUVAIT pas avoir raison.

* Je ne veux pas la laisser tomber…

Il se mordit la lèvre. Si la phrase était inoffensive en tant que telle, son mouvement de recul lui conférait un air d'insinuation malsaine. Kate avait remarqué son air de repenti et elle devint blême.

* Tu penses que j'ai laissé tomber ma mère…

* Non! Jamais, Kate!

La vérité était qu'il y avait pensé quelques instants. Il y avait pensé pas parce qu'il le croyait, mais parce que ce serait un moyen de faire ressortir sa colère à elle. Et qu'il aurait ainsi l'impression qu'ils seraient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, enclins à une perversion meurtrière.

* Je veux qu'on le trouve, c'est tout ce que je dis!

* Je veux qu'on le trouve aussi! Pour l'instant, McFly s'occupe de la sécurité d'Alexis. Elle est en Californie. Calmons-nous et réfléchissons…

* Je ne peux pas me calmer…

Kate ignora la dernière remarque de Rick et s'assit devant les dossiers. Elle essayait de trouver toute information qui pourrait… et soudain, BANG! Rick venait de donner un coup de pied sous la table.

* Je te parle, Kate!

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regard froid.

* Tu parles? Non, tu hurles Richard! Tu hurles des propos insensés!

* Je suis insensé? Alors que ma fille est dans un danger de mort imminente? Je suis insensé? J'aurai tout entendu!

* Ta fille, Richard, est dans un avion pour la Californie. Elle y sera en sécurité. C'est douloureux, mais reprend tes esprits, il le faut… pour Alexis…

Rick serra les mâchoires. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être plus raisonnable que lui.

* Tu es égoïste Katherine Beckett…

La remarque piqua Kate au vif. Elle se leva rapidement, ce qui fit tomber les dossiers au sol.

* Je suis égoïste! Richard Castle, depuis tout à l'heure que j'essaie de te résonner afin que l'on puisse, toi et moi, chercher le responsable! Toi et MOI! Pour Alexis, pas pour ma mère!

C'était maintenant elle qui tremblait de colère. En se penchant pour ramasser les dossiers, elle avait bien vu Rick tressaillir. La lueur dangereuse que reflétait ses yeux avait disparu. Il ne serait pas le prochain Charles Manson… du moins…si une envie soudaine ne lui venait pas d'écouter les Beatles… par exemple… Helter Skelter… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire. Rick poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la porte.

* Si tu es d'humeur aussi massacrante demain, ne prend pas la peine de venir au poste…

Rick sursauta et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Un raz-de-marée venait de passer dans son appartement. Certes, le comportement de Rick était répréhensible, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait une prédisposition au drame, mais ses craintes étaient fondées.

Quant à Rick, il faisait les cent pas tel un lion dans une cage. Kate avait raison et il l'acceptait mal. Il l'avait accusée et traitée d'égoïste injustement. Elle avait raison et il était un imbécile. La peur le prit au ventre. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir au poste… jamais! Ou seulement demain? C'est ce qu'elle avait dit, il s'en rappelait. Il ne devait plus jamais la revoir! Non? Oui! Oh!

Castle se prit la tête à deux mains. Le moment était flou dans son esprit. Il lui faut rembobiner la pellicule du film dans sa tête. Elle a dit qu'elle le quittait! Non! Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa fille et Kate dans une seule journée! Il ne pouvait pas les perdre du tout! Jamais! Non, rewind encore! La pellicule était endommagée et le film de la soirée n'était pas clair…

Il pensa qu'une douche l'aiderait peut-être, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il regardait son reflet dans le miroir.

Le salaud semblait rire de lui. '' Si tu es d'humeur aussi massacrante demain, pas la peine de venir au poste'' C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit! Il voulait être au poste demain. Il voulait enquêter avec l'équipe et retrouver le dragon, pour sa fille…et pour Beckett. Kate. Rick prit le premier chandail qu'il trouva, et sans réaliser qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon, il enfila le chandail et sortit de chez lui. Il devait la voir. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il entra. Le gardien ne fit mine de rien devant l'habillement de Castle.

* Monsieur Castle !

* J'ai oublié ma clé. Pourriez-vous m'ouvrir la porte?

Il venait de mentir, Kate ne lui avait donné aucune clé. Mais un billet de 50$ pourrait couvrir ce mensonge. Après tout, Rick ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de passer la nuit sans Kate, mais surtout, il voulait avoir la conviction que le film dans sa tête était faux.

S'il se contentait d'être logique, il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne l'aurait pas quitté pour une simple chicane. Le portier lui ouvrit enfin.

* Merci, Arthur…

Il était tout de même nerveux. Il s'était introduit par infraction, quoique semi-illégale, chez elle, alors qu'elle était présente et aurait pu lui ouvrir directement. Mais il n'avait pas voulu prendre la chance qu'elle lui refuse l'accès. Tant qu'à faire une entrée, autant qu'elle soit remarquée!

La première chose qu'il remarqua quand il entra dans l'appartement était la lumière toujours allumée dans la chambre de Kate. Il était pourtant 2h du matin. Elle ne dormait pas elle non plus. Il prit une grande inspiration, aspira son courage par la même occasion et mit son masque qui voulait dire : je boude, mais je vais quand même dormir dans ton lit.

Kate ne s'était pas levée. Elle avait entendu assurément un bruit et devait se douter que c'était lui. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il n'avait pas déjà une arme braquée sur lui? Quand il entra dans la chambre, il la trouva allongée dans son lit. Elle lisait! Attends… non… elle lisait Derrick Strom… à l'envers! Kate ne dérogea pas de son livre. Ou bien elle se pratiquait pour un concours absurde de lecture à l'envers ou bien elle ne lisait pas du tout, mais voulait se donner une contenance. Rick opta pour la deuxième option. À cette seule pensée, il dut réprimander un sourire afin de garder son masque enfantin de boudeur. Il la désirait à cet instant précis.

Kate n'eut pas de réaction quand il s'assit sur le lit. Sans un mot, il prit le livre des mains de Kate et le remit à l'endroit, avant de se glisser doucement sous les couvertures.

Si Rick se trouvait bien drôle d'avoir pu attraper Kate de la sorte, c'est qu'il n'avait pas constaté que quelque chose chez lui clochait aussi. Premièrement, il était toujours en caleçon. Et deuxièmement, il avait enfilé son chandail à l'envers… Quand on parle dun couple bien assorti!

Son stratagème ayant été découvert, Kate déposa alors son livre, ferma la lumière et se blottit contre Rick. Elle le trouvait charmant. Elle avait souhaitée qu'il revienne. Elle ne voulait pas dormir sans lui et elle souhaitait aussi qu'ils puissent discuter calmement. Quand Rick déposa son bras sur son épaule, Kate déposa un baiser dans son cou.

* J'ai raison…

Rick grogna une réponse et resserra son étreinte. Il se promit que le lendemain matin il s'excuserait de son comportement. Ils pourraient ainsi faire équipe et retrouver le coupable. Toutefois, tout ce qui importait au couple présentement était de dormir dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, plus unis que jamais.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

C'était le 24 décembre. Leur première veille de Noël ensemble. Kate s'était levée avant Rick. Depuis trois semaines, le dossier du dragon n'avançait guère, et elle sentait Rick devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle s'était promis de ne pas parler du dossier et de lui changer les idées. Sans le savoir, elle avait pris la décision qui allait changer sa vie.

Quand elle entendit enfin Rick se réveiller, elle s'empressa de lui servir un bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange. Elle s'assit à la table et bu une gorgée de café.

- Good morning Sunshine!

Elle se tourna vers Rick et lui sourit. Déjà, il s'approchait d'elle pour venir l'embrasser. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quatre mois. Ils avaient eu quelques moments difficiles et avait dû faire de part et d'autres quelques ajustements, mais ces quatre mois avaient été les plus beaux de sa vie. Ils étaient définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Votre déjeuner est servi, monsieur Castle…

Rick reporta son regard vers le bol de céréales et le verre de…

- Des céréales Alphabets ! Où les as-tu trouvées?

Il ne se fit pas prier pour s'assoir. Mais au lieu de manger, il prit la cuillère et se mit en tête de faire le tri. Soudainement, il leva la tête vers Kate. Elle lui tendait un petit sac de plastique transparent.

- Tu sais qu'il y a plus de 'A' que toute autre lettre?

- Tu as déjà fait le tri?

Rick la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds. Il était en admiration devant elle.

- Il ne reste que la moitié de la boite, mais oui, j'ai déjà fait le tri, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Donc, tu es certaine qu'il n'y a plus aucune lettre de ton nom?

Et machinalement, il se mit à lui énumérer les lettres à proscrire de son alimentation.

- Pas de K? De A? De T? De H? De E? De R? De I? De…

- Elles sont toutes enlevées, Rick.

- Les N aussi? Et les B? Les C, K et T?

Elle riait à présent.

- Toutes Rick. Tu peux manger en paix.

Elle était si merveilleuse! Au lieu de se moquer de lui, elle avait pris part à sa folie. Elle avait réellement enlevé toutes les lettres de son nom! Il lui caressa le visage. Il l'aimait tellement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça ne lui faisait plus aussi mal de l'aimer autant. Son rêve était devenu réalité, et la réalité dépassait de loin la fiction!

Il prit donc le carton de lait et en versa sur ses céréales. Il avait la main sur le sac de plastique transparent. Il cachait ainsi la vue aux lettres du nom de Kate. Il ne voulait pas que les lettres précieuses le voient manger ses frères et sœurs. Ainsi, il pouvait manger sans peur des représailles.

Kate le regardait manger avec appétit. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre et embrassa Rick dans le cou, ce qui provoqua un gémissement chez celui-ci. Rick était toujours occupé à déguster son petit déjeuner quand Kate revint près de lui. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui, et d'un geste sensuel, sa langue vint cueillir une goutte de lait sur les lèvres de Rick.

- C'est la vieille de Noël aujourd'hui !

- Mmm, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Elle lui tendit une petite boite rectangulaire. Rick avala tout rond sa bouchée et prit délicatement le présent. Il leva ses yeux interrogateurs vers Kate. Elle souriait. Il secoua doucement la petite boite. Il avait peur de faire exploser la bombe. Pourtant, aucun son. Il était toujours là, bien vivant, devant son bol de céréale et la femme de sa vie. Toujours prudent, il entreprit d'ouvrir le cadeau.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bombe, mais le cœur de Rick n'en su rien. Il battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- J'ai pensé que de cette manière, tu n'aurais plus besoin de m'attendre… tu sais… pour entrer à la maison…

- À la maison ?

- Oui…je me disais… peut-être qu'on pourrait …

Kate avait toujours de la difficulté à trouver ses mots lors des moments où elle se sentait particulièrement vulnérable. Et il le savait. Sans plus attendre la fin de sa phrase, il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa d'une passion infiniment profonde. Elle lui répondit avec toute la fougue qu'on lui connait. Ce n'était pas la seule surprise qu'elle avait pour Rick. Elle lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants pendant qu'elle allait chercher l'autre cadeau qu'elle avait pour lui. Rick ajouta à son porte-clés celle que Kate venait de lui donner. Lui aussi avait un cadeau pour elle et il se leva pour aller le chercher.

Lorsque Kate revint, elle se figea net devant l'énorme paquet qui l'attendait.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi…

Kate déposa le sac qu'elle avait à la main sur l'ilot de cuisine et s'approcha, quasi tremblotante, devant le cadeau. Elle était hypnotisée et totalement prise de court. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce petit intermède dans son scénario. Rick s'approcha d'elle et l'attira vers le cadeau.

- C'est une petite pensée qui vient du plus profond de mon cœur...

Il se sentait le besoin de se justifier. Il n'était pas certain de l'effet qu'aurait le présent sur Kate. Elle déchira finalement l'emballage et porta sa main à sa bouche.

- J'ai remarqué cette photo dans un album… et j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas sa place… je me suis permis de faire faire ceci…

Le dit cadeau était une reproduction en peinture d'une photo de Kate, Jim et Johanna, datant de seulement quelques semaines avant la mort de cette dernière. Ils avaient l'air parfaitement heureux. Kate n'avait pas de mots. Elle était bouche-bée. Elle le savait déjà extrêmement patient, attentionné et romantique, mais il venait de l'abasourdir une fois de plus. C'était le plus beau cadeau.

- Kate ?

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il semblait hésitant. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec toute la force de son amour. Ils s'étreignirent ainsi plusieurs secondes. Lorsqu'ils se décolèrent finalement, elle lui tendit le deuxième cadeau qu'elle avait pour lui. Si Rick était incertain de sa réaction, Kate l'était tout autant en lui offrant ce paquet.

Rick fut tellement surpris de ce qu'il trouva dans la petite boite de velours bleu qu'il laissa tomber le sac cadeau vide au sol. Il tenait entre ses mains la plus belle et forte marque d'amour que Kate pouvait lui offrir. Il tenait entre ses mains un objet qui signifiait encore plus que tous les 'je t'aime' ou 'always' du monde.

- Kate… C'est trop… Je ne peux pas l'accepter…

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le poignet pour lui enlever sa montre. Elle y attacha la montre de son père et lui embrassa la main.

- La montre restera dans la famille…

Il était trop surpris, positivement, pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. Kate était heureuse. C'était leur premier Noël ensemble. Rick était toujours à admirer la montre quand on cogna à la porte. Kate alla ouvrir.

- Papa !

- Katie…

Le père et la fille se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jim approuvait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Castle. Il avait même donné son aval quand sa fille lui avait parlé de son envie d'offrir sa montre en cadeau à son amoureux. Rick s'était levé et tendit la main vers Jim.

- Monsieur Beckett.

Jim lui serra chaleureusement la main. Rick su à ce contact qu'il n'aurait pas de problème avec son beau-papa. Il était content pour eux.

- Rick ! Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Jim…

Rick n'avait pas osé le tutoyer sans avoir avant l'assurance que Jim le considérait maintenant lui aussi comme faisant partie de la famille. Il avait déjà imaginé sa fille en Hulk, il se dit que le père serait surement encore bien plus géant et vert. Hulk version papa, ça c'était effrayant… mais Rick ne dit rien de cette réflexion. Il se contenta de sourire.

- Jim.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose papa?

Jim sourit à sa fille.

- Non, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je… je voulais simplement te dire que pour ce soir… tu n'es pas obligée de venir si tu as d'autres plans… je comprends…

Rick sursauta. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraitre, le couple n'avait pas parlé de leurs plans pour le réveillon. Rick avait tout simplement prit pour acquis qu'il surprendrait Kate à la dernière minute en lui tendant un billet d'avion pour la Californie. Ils pourraient rejoindre Alexis. Il n'avait pas pensé que Jim se retrouverait seul.

- Vous savez… Je voulais surprendre Kate en l'invitant à venir en Californie… Ma fille s'y trouve. Elle est partie étudier et habite avec son copain. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous joigniez à nous! Je vous invite! Je n'ai qu'un seul coup de téléphone à faire pour l'avion et l'hôtel et tout est réglé!

Kate semblait plus surprise que son père. Elle se doutait que Rick passerait Noël avec sa fille et voilà pourquoi elle lui avait offert ses cadeaux ce matin. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il l'inviterait. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours été prêt à ce qu'elle rencontre officiellement sa famille, mais elle ne croyait pas que ça se ferait officiellement le jour de Noël. Encore moins croyait-elle qu'il allait inviter son père.

Contre toute attente, Jim répondit.

- Eh bien, ce serait avec un grand plaisir mon garçon.

Kate regarda son père. La facilité et la rapidité avec lesquelles il avait accepté Castle dans leurs vies la surprit quelque peu. Quant à Rick, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il se leva, vint embrasser Kate sur la tête et annonça son départ.

- On se rejoint tous ici dans 4 heures….

- Euh Rick ?

Castle s'arrêta, et revint vers Kate.

- Je vais préparer ma valise. Je reviens.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de refuser le voyage, il déposa rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit en un temps record. Jim souriait à sa fille.

- Vous vous méritez. Cet homme est génial.

Effectivement, Rick était extraordinaire. Jim venait de verbaliser ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé tout bas.

- Il l'est.

- Il te rend heureuse Katie ?

- Oui, papa !

- Donc ce saut sans parachute n'a pas été si douloureux tout compte fait…

- J'avais peur… On a eu quelques petits malentendus au début, mais maintenant…

- Je sais Katie… je te connais…Et Rick t'aime, je l'ai toujours vu… Il n'y avait que toi pour ne pas le voir…

- …Richard, comment peux-tu penser à amener une fille et son père pour fêter Noël avec nous?

- Je veux vous présenter officiellement ma copine et son père…

- …Tu ne fais pas encore ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Kate! Richard…elle va penser quoi ?

- Maman …

- Non, Richard! Je ne t'ai rien dit quand tu es retourné avec Gina. Je me disais que tu avais tes raisons. Mais après l'année que vous avez passée et compte tenu des sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle…

- Maman…

- … je me disais que tu aurais compris qu'elle t'aime aussi et que tu aurais le courage de lui…

- Maman!

- …de lui avouer… Richard, tu ne peux pas…

- Maman!

- Quoi ?

- C'est Kate. C'est elle.

Martha se retourna vers son fils, la bouche ouverte, surprise.

- Oh, Richard! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt?

- Je voulais te faire la surprise. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me faire une scène.

- Je ne fais pas de scène, Richard. Je suis ta mère! Je veux simplement ton bonheur et j'avais peur que tu passes encore à côté. Je t'ai vu aux funérailles du capitaine, prêt à mourir pour elle… la vie est trop courte… il n'y a pas de temps à perdre pour être auprès des gens que l'on aime…

- Je sais que tu apprécies bien Kate…

- C'est une gentille fille Richard. Je n'ai rien à redire dans la mesure où tu l'aimes et où elle te rend heureux… C'est tout ce qui compte, fils.

- Elle me rend heureux maman. C'est elle. C'est Kate.

Maintenant qu'il était de retour devant l'immeuble de Kate, il était nerveux. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait mis Kate devant le fait accompli. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de lui demander si elle était prête à tout ceci. Si elle était prête à passer Noël avec lui et sa famille. Mais il regarda la montre à son poignet. C'était quand même un signe que ça évoluait dans le bon sens, non? Et elle voulait habiter avec lui… Pourtant, il avait peur de la retrouver fâchée. Et surtout, il avait peur qu'elle soit déçue de lui, de son attitude. Il ne voulait pas la forcer. Elle n'avait rien dit devant son père, mais peut-être qu'elle aurait réalisé entre temps qu'elle ne voulait pas faire le voyage…

Arrivé à sa porte, il utilisa sa clé. La même clé qu'elle lui avait donné le matin même. Il entra, le visage crispé. Aucun son. Elle était assise sur le divan et elle le regardait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, lui demanda-t-elle

Il déposa sa valise à côté de la porte, et s'avança tranquillement. Il avait la fausse impression de nager dans une mer de requins. Mais le visage de Kate semblait calme et pacifique.

- Je suis désolé…

Kate leva un sourcil.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour…Noël… Je ne voulais pas te mettre devant le fait accompli. Si tu préfères ne pas rencontrer ma famille maintenant… si tu n'es pas prête…

Elle lui sourit, et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il trottina jusqu'à elle, et se laissa choir à ses côté. Elle se retourna vers lui, et lui caressa le visage. Elle ne se lassait jamais de lui caresser le visage, elle s'en était privée trop longtemps.

- Mon Rick… mon amour… Je n'osais pas m'imposer, mais je suis heureuse de partir avec toi…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…Et je suis heureuse que tu aies invité mon père. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi.

Si elle savait à quel point ce qu'elle-même venait de faire voulait dire beaucoup pour Rick. Il saisit son visage et captura violemment ses lèvres. Son envie d'elle était insatiable. Ils durent toutefois se ressaisir quand trois petits coups retentirent à la porte. Le signal du départ était lancé. Les familles Beckett et Rodgers/Castle seraient officiellement unies ce soir.

Le trajet en taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit en silence. Les trois avaient conscience qu'ils s'envoleraient bientôt vers une nouvelle vie. Rick en était à discuter avec la préposée aux billets quand le téléphone de Beckett sonna.

- Beckett.

- Yo, on a trouvé une piste qui pourrait nous mener au dragon.

Elle se raidit. Les détails qu'Esposito lui donna lui semblaient très solides. Selon lui, ils pourraient découvrir l'identité du dragon d'ici quelques jours. Elle était dans son état second. Elle regardait son père et Rick qui discutaient, riaient et s'entendaient à merveille. Et elle entendait Esposito lui révéler des informations qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie. Elle avait une envie folle de retourner au poste 12 et d'aider son équipe à capturer l'être immonde qui avait pris la vie de sa mère et avait menacé Alexis. Elle y avait littéralement consacrée toute sa vie. Et puis maintenant que ça y était presque, elle se retenait de ne pas courir au travail. Mais en même temps, Esposito avait dit dans quelques jours… Et elle ne partait que quelques jours… Au même moment où elle allait demander davantage de détails à Esposito, Rick se retourna vers elle. Il lui souriait. Rick représentait sa vie présente et son futur.

- Esposito, je te fais confiance. Je reviens dans trois jours. Prends les commandes de l'enquête.

- Tu en es certaine?

Son regard était plongé dans les yeux de Rick Elle l'aimait énormément.

- Oui. J'ai de la dinde à manger…Merci Javier…

- Joyeux Noël Kate…dis bonjour à Castle…

Elle raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait maintenant compris ce que son père voulait lui faire comprendre depuis des années. Elle savait maintenant que c'est ce que sa mère aurait voulu qu'elle fasse. Kate devait vivre sa vie pour elle-même, ce qui impliquait de profiter de tous les moments possibles avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Kate revenait au monde pour la deuxième fois.

- Tout va bien Kate?

Elle prit le bras de Rick et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement.

- Tout va pour le mieux…

Ils quitteraient dans quelques minutes le froid de New York pour rejoindre le soleil de la Californie. Ils pourraient profiter de ces trois jours pour vivre normalement. Sans la pression de leur carrière respective, mais surtout, sans la pression de leurs soucis.

Près de la piste de décollage se trouvait deux chiens. Nul ne savait comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là. Chose certaine, ils refusaient de bouger, comme s'ils devaient absolument assister de près à cet envol vers une vie régénérée. Vers le premier des plus beaux Noël de la vie de Kate et Rick.

L'histoire ne dira pas que Kate et Rick vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle ne dira pas non plus si Kate voudrait avoir des enfants, pas plus qu'on ne saura si Rick voudrait se remarier pour une troisième fois. L'histoire dira simplement qu'il est possible de changer et d'être heureux, peu importe les épreuves que l'on a vécu. L'amour de Rick avait changé Katherine Beckett.

Quand l'avion disparu du champ de vision de nos deux chiens, ils reprirent leur marche, côte à côte. Le Saint Bernard en harmonie avec le Berge Allemand.

FIN


End file.
